


Tell Me

by heartsns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, OOC for most of them, Omegaverse, Warnings May Change, Yaoi, give me a break i'm trying!, i wrote this at work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns/pseuds/heartsns
Summary: Naruto moves to a new city, with a new job and a new life. An unfortunate mishap has him in a questionable situation.





	1. Tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the story is... that I was feeling a little overwhelmed at work today and this story line just popped out of my brain. Seriously, I typed it all out at work over lunch and finished it up at home. I have an idea where this story is going of course, but give it time, as I'm still so new at this. :D
> 
> Still deciding on a title, I ask my amazing little authors for assistance here.

Sipping slowly on a frosted glass, ice tinkling when the glass was tipped, pink pouty lips parted to allow the sweet liquid to enter the mouth. Adams apple bobbed as the man swallowed the beverage and placed the now empty glass onto the table top. Slender tanned fingers came up and ran through thick blond hair. A sigh was heard. Blue eyes opened and glanced slowly around the room. A frown placed on the pink lips as the eyes appeared to lock on a dark haired figure across the room, sitting at a table with other persons. The dark haired individual continued to converse with the party at the table, obviously not feeling the blue eyes zeroed in on his figure. Blond hair and blue eyes turned to face away from the dark haired figure, a small grunt of displeasure leaving the lips as tanned fingers once again ran through the blond locks. Blue eyes caught the bartender’s attention, he raised a finger, signaling for another drink. Said bartender nodded and turned to prepare another beverage of the blonde’s request. Resting his head on his hand, the blond drummed his free hand fingertips on the table top. His brows furrowed slightly and lips pinched together, apparently deep in thought. The bartender placed the new refreshed beverage in front of the blond and the tan fingertips ran up the side of the glass slowly, feeling the condensation. A few moments passed, blue eyes opened wide, a small smirk appeared and the blond haired individual sat up straight in his chair. He took a sip of his new drink and promptly stood up. Setting down his unfinished drink, he pulled down on his shirt to smooth the wrinkles, turned on his heel and set forward walking straight towards the dark haired figure across the room with a stern confident look. As he neared the figure, he slowed down to give the party of persons a chance to see that he was approaching, thus not to interrupt any discussions of importance or of confidentiality. After all, said blond wasn’t rude. He came to a halt, a few feet from the table and cleared his throat to announce his presence and intention.

The party of three stopped chatting and all turned their heads to look up at the blond who had entered their space. The red haired woman pushed her eye glasses towards her nose and gave a flirty smile. The orange haired man continued to stare but gave a small smile. The black haired individual gave an impassive look and leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms and coal coloured eyes focused on the blond man standing before the table.

“Good evening,” the blond spoke and clasped his hands together in front of himself, “my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I would like to know if I could join your party.” He finished the sentence off with a small bow.

Coal eyes narrowed, a small frown played upon the dark haired man, though he said nothing in response.

“HA!” Responded the red haired woman, her outburst a shock to the blond, who quickly stood up, eyes wide with surprise. “Well isn’t that just adorable of you! Not every day a gentleman such as you shows up, eh Jugo?” She gives the large orange haired a tap with the back of her hand on his arm, he hums a noise and nods his head. The dark haired man gives a short snort in response.

Naruto sports a smile at the group of three. He still stands still, as he has not been invited to join just yet.

“It’s a pleasure Naruto. I’m Karin, my colleagues here are Jugo,” she points to the large orange haired man who nods his head towards Naruto, “and this quiet one is Sasuke.” Karin points her finger across the table at the dark haired man. Sasuke swats at Karin’s finger, she pulls it back with a pout. “Ouch Sasuke, that wasn’t nice!” she whines with obvious fake hurt, while cradling her finger.

“Don’t point, its rude,” Sasuke spoke sharply at Karin. He leans back in his chair and his eyes look up again at Naruto. Sasuke holds his hand out, palm up, an open invitation to take a seat at their table.

Naruto smiles more and grabs a nearby chair and slides it up to the table of three. “Thank you for having me! I’m new to the area and attempting to find persons that may know the city,” he explains while waving his hands around to show emphasis to the surrounding area.

“Excellent Naruto!” Karin exclaims as she knocks her knuckles on the table, “tell us about what brings you to our fair city!”

“Moved here for employment purposes. Started at a small publishing firm downtown,  _Freelance Fox_ , enjoying my position very much, and the CEO is… well interesting,” Naruto gives a chuckle, “but other than that, I have heard of this city having great history and would like to explore, you know, by checking out the culture and character of the area.”

“Well, I haven’t been here that long, but I certainly can assist in site seeing. I can show you what I know and perhaps we can go together to areas that I have not been to yet?” Karin waggled her eyebrows at Naruto and then laughed at her antics. Naruto coughed, letting out a nervous laugh, and he appeared to be shocked at her sense of humour.

Jugo rolled his eyes and wrapped his large hands around his bottle of beer. “Karin, don’t scare the new guy.” Jugo gave Naruto an apologetic look. Karin huffed and folded her arms. “Pleasure to meet you Naruto, I haven’t been in the area that long either, but I am sure we could share ideas on where to visit,” Jugo responded with a smile.

Naruto smiled at Jugo and then turned to face Sasuke. “How about you Sasuke, what’s your story?” Naruto threw a smile at Sasuke.

Sasuke leant forward, resting his elbows on the table and giving a focused stare at Naruto. “Hn, I’m sure there are places that may interest you, though I’m certainly too busy to play tour guide for a newb,” he clipped off and then glared at Karin. Karin rolled her eyes.

Naruto’s lip formed a slight frown. His blue eyes appeared shocked at such an apparent irritated attitude. He was only asking for fucks sakes! Who did this guy think he was? Naruto decided he didn’t care for this Sasuke’s attitude, no matter how slick he looked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and gave a quiet snort. He then turned to face Karin and Jugo, “How about we exchanged numbers? That way we can chat later about times we can perhaps meet up?” Naruto gave a hopeful smile.

Karin smiled at Naruto, “Sure can do! I’m sure Jugo and I can come up with some ideas, who knows what can happen, we can meet up for something to eat sometime and discuss what you’ve seen and what not!” Karin whipped out her cell phone.

“Karin,” Sasuke spoke lowly and what sounded like a warning tone. He stared at her with his coal black eyes, his face appeared to be giving an annoyed expression. His hands were clenched slightly. Karin gave a glare back at Sasuke then smiled back at Naruto.

Naruto watched the exchange. Like seriously, what was this guy’s problem? Maybe Sasuke is her boyfriend? “Look, I’m not looking to get between you two if you are an item? Just looking to meet…” Naruto spoke out, trying to defuse the tension between the two.

“It’s not your business, dobe,” Sasuke growled out.

“What the hell you call me you…you…teme!” Naruto spat out suddenly, his hands slapping the table. Naruto glared his blue eyes at Sasuke. “Look dude, I don’t know what’s up your ass, didn’t your parents teach you respect?!” Naruto grumbled out, almost growling out the words, blatantly showing his disapproval regarding Sasuke’s behaviour.

“Watch it…dobe, you have NO idea who you’re dealing with,” Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth back at Naruto. His black eyes flaring with anger.

Naruto blinked his eyes and drew back slightly. He could have sworn Sasuke’s eyes flashed red for a second. Naruto shook his head, deciding that his temper had already gotten the best of him, _time to act like the better man here_ he told himself. Naruto took a breath and looked over at Karin and Jugo. Both appeared frozen at the sudden heated interaction between the two. Karin and Jugo glanced at each other briefly, their eyes showing concern. “Oh, sorry,” Naruto mumbled softly and glanced down at his hands as he brought them down to his lap, “I..I was out of line there…I apologize for the outburst.” Naruto continued to look down at his lap and he let out a big sigh as nobody responded to his apology. “I can see that this isn’t going to work, again, sorry to bother you.” And with that Naruto got up from his seat and headed for the exit.

The trio watched Naruto walk away to the door and Karin shot a glare at Sasuke. “What the hell Sasuke!?” she hissed at him and quickly got up from her chair, “I don’t know what the _fuck_ just got into you then, but I’m done tonight,” she spit out and made her way to the exit, following Naruto. Jugo just watched her go and then looked over at Sasuke, showing him slight disappointment in his face.

Sasuke watched Karin head out of the pub and shot a look at Jugo. “What? Got something to add?” Sasuke challenged Jugo. Jugo did not respond, he just shook his head and took a swallow of his drink. “Hn, idiot,” Sasuke sat back and grabbed his own drink, finishing it off before signaling for a refill.

Karin ran outside the door, glancing both ways looking for Naruto. She noticed him with his hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders slumped and head bowed down as he shuffled his way down the block. She trotted after him, “Naruto! Wait!” He didn’t acknowledge her shouting and just kept shuffling away from her. “Dammit Naruto, just hold on!” she called again, letting the frustration be heard in her voice. She hated when people didn’t listen! She caught up with him and Naruto did stop but didn’t turn around. He continued to look at the sidewalk, looking like a pity party. “Hey Naruto, I’m so sorry about him, he can be such a jerk sometimes!” Karin touched Naruto’s shoulder, “but you know I still want to get to know you! Sasuke can’t tell me who I can or cannot be friends with!” Naruto flinched slightly at the touch but corrected himself quickly as he looked up at Karin with his big blue eyes that appeared watery, but no tears showed. Karin was taken aback, wow, talk about sensitive!

“A-are you…sure Karin?” Naruto whispered out, “I get it if your boyfriend doesn’t want you to hang around other…”

“Oh pish Naruto!” Karin cut him off, “Sasuke and I are SO not that way at all! We know each other, and have never, well not that I wouldn’t mind, cause he is kinda hot and all that…but ha ha ha! - that’s not important! Sasuke and I are _not_ an item. He’s a royal jerk sometimes, yes, but that’s just kind of who he is!” Karin half laughed and half tried to explain in a serious tone. She laid out a big smile, pushing her glasses up her nose and tilting her head. “So, if it is alright with you, I would still like to exchange numbers?” Karin held up her phone, waving it back and forth, while her green eyes watched Naruto’s expressions carefully.

Naruto pinched his lips and looked away, thinking it over. If they weren’t an item, and Sasuke was kind of an ass tonight, and Karin appeared legit, shouldn’t hurt to at least befriend one person in this city right? Naruto looked up at Karin’s green eyes. He quickly took in a breath and placed a grin on his face. “Okay!” And he dug into his pocket for his phone. After they exchanged numbers, Karin promised to text him soon and hailed a cab. Naruto felt better, as he continued down the street, noting that it was getting late. The chill had come, for winter was ‘just around the corner’ and the last train would most likely be running soon. He hurried his step, his breath puffing out in white clouds as he checked his phone for the time. Shit! He thought and picked up his step. Naruto gave out an “ _urk!”_ when something reached out from an alley and pulled him quickly into the darkness.

Naruto was so surprised, he gasped in a breath of air, as he felt his body being harshly pulled into the dark against his will. “HE-mmph!” Naruto tried to call out, but found his mouth covered instantly by what felt like a hand, his one arm quickly bent up high behind his back, his eyelids squeezed out a tear with the sharp pain as his arm was bent in a position it wasn’t meant to be in. He felt a body mass push his chest into a wet cold wall, the mass behind him pushing hard into his back, his other arm pinned between his body and wall. Naruto shook his head hard, trying to yell against the palm that was keeping him silent, his nostrils flaring, his eyes opening wide in panic. He thrashed his torso around, trying to break free of the solid hold on his body, only to have his body pulled back and slammed back into the wall. His forehead met the brick this time, Naruto saw flashes of light and moaned as the dizziness overwhelmed him.

“Now now little one…” Naruto heard a harsh growl like whisper in his ear, “I just want to play a little bit with you...” Naruto heard a raspy chuckle. Naruto’s breath blew heavily through his nostrils as he tried to blink away the pain and dizziness in his head. A hand grabbed the hair at the back of his head and yanked his head back hard. Naruto winced, and a whimper escaped through his nose. His eyes squeezed shut again as the onslaught of pain was felt through his scalp and neck from the force of the pull. “My…but aren’t you even prettier up close.” Naruto felt the lips of the throaty voice against his cheek. He shuddered uncontrollably, his mind panicking from the scenarios going through his mind. _Oh my god I’m gonna die…_ Was Naruto’s thoughts as he felt the heated breath of his attacker on his neck. “You smell so good little one…I wonder if you taste as good as you smell.” Naruto felt a wet appendage run up his throat. Naruto let out a whimper as he kept his eyes closed, his body shaking in fear. The hand in hair forced his forehead to hit the brick wall again, Naruto shrieked through his covered mouth, and felt the edges of his consciousness waver. _No no no!! Please!_ Naruto begged in his mind. “There’s a good little one,” the voice whispered harshly, “I bet you have something amazing under here…” Naruto felt his shirt being pulled from his pants and a thick calloused hand running across his stomach and chest. Sharp nails dragged across the area, Naruto’s eyes opened wide and he tried to scream again through the hand covering his mouth, only to buckle as his head screamed in pain and darkness coloured the corners of his vision. The body pinned him hard against the brick wall again, the calloused hand scraped again across his abdomen and he felt the undeniable hard feeling of a man’s package, pressed hard against his back end. Naruto froze, knowing what this could end up as. Tears prickled his eyes as his arm was wretched up hard again, he screamed through his nose and tried to stand higher on his toes to relieve the pain but to no avail. “Such a tasty little one, so clean, so pretty…” Naruto felt the wet appendage on his neck again, the harsh ruts of his captor’s hard cock pushing against him, squashing him into the brick wall. He whimpered as he felt teeth scrape his neck and the thick fingers pinch his nipples and scratch his torso. “That’s is little one, cry for me…” the heated breath whispered into his neck through his teeth, sounding breathy as the voice continued to rut against him.

A low growl rose from the darkness and the captor stopped suddenly. Naruto’s tears fell down his cheeks as his breathing pushed hard through his nostrils. The heated breath left Naruto’s neck and Naruto could feel his captor turn slightly to the sound. The growl grew louder, deeper and closer. Naruto felt himself being ripped away from the wall, his back now against his captor’s chest and facing into the dark alley. “He’s **MINE**!” the captor yelled into the darkness. Naruto’s eyes widened, as he felt his captor tighten his grip on his mouth, crushing his head into his captor’s shoulder and still gripping his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back. Naruto felt his knees buckle as tremors racked his body. “I told you **HE’S MINE**!! I warn you! Back off or I’ll ruin him so **_nobody can have him_**!” A growl was heard again, this time with red dots glowing in a shadowed area, looking like - _eyes?_ \- focused on the two of them. Naruto’s eyes widened, his breathing accelerated, his legs couldn’t hold him up anymore as he sagged, but his captor gripped his mouth so hard, Naruto was now being held up by his head. He muffled out a cry as his arm didn’t go down with him and stayed in his captor’s grasp.

Naruto flopped to the ground, unable to support his fall, his arm slammed hard against the asphalt alley, his head bouncing from the impact and his body rolled at an awkward angle to a stop. Naruto’s mouth opened but no sound came out. The breath knocked hard out of him, the blow causing him to black in and out of consciousness, Naruto found himself hyperventilating from the onslaught of agonizing pain. He managed to glace at his captor, whose eyes were bulged wide open, his mouth hanging slack, his body frozen as if it was hovering. A black cloaked figure was standing behind his captor, one hand on the shoulder and the other hand flat against his captor’s chest. Naruto blinked away the darkness that threatened to overtake his sight. A growl and the sound of padded feet walking through puddles was heard behind him. The cloaked figure released the captor and it fell like a bag of rice to the alley floor, his head making a sickening crunch noise as it connected. “Filth,” the cloaked figure breathed out sharply. Naruto chocked on air as he struggled to keep his eyes open on the figure, his body convulsing as he struggled to breathe. He felt a nudge to his back by something solid yet soft and the sound of a huff. The cloaked figure faced Naruto as the darkness began to win, he wheezed out breaths as he felt his lungs compress tight, panic overtaking his senses. The figure knelt close and brought a hand to Naruto’s forehead, “ ** _sleep_** ” a silky voice spoke, and darkness consumed him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am still rather new at this and sometimes forget about putting tags in! So, if anyone has any thoughts, (thanks to reviewer) about what I should probably add, let me know!
> 
> This story is updated first because it has entranced me. I am working on the other one, but it is taking some time getting some of the plot lines in order.
> 
> Thanks in advance for those who would like to leave a little something.

=======================================XOXO =========================================

_“Nii-san, nii-san!” a young black haired boy yelled as he clamored up the stairs, huffing and puffing as small legs took each step quickly but carefully. He reached the top of the stairs and called out again, “Nii-san!” Small round black eyes peered down the hall, then feet took off down the hallway, passing several doors before stopping at a large oak door. The little boy grabbed the knob, pushing the door open, “Nii-san! Guess what!?” the boy shrieked with excitement clear in his voice._

_A tall dark older figure turned in his chair to face the red flushed little boy, a small smile apparent on his older face, dark eyes focusing on the boy that was racing towards him. He held his arms out, an invitation for the small lad to come forward._

_The dark haired boy ran up to the elderly figure, stopped between his knees, his eyes looking up, sparkling with glee, cheeks flushed from running and lips parted as he let out heavy breaths._

_“Woah otouto, woah. Calm down, catch your breath and tell me what is so important that you had to yell all throughout the house while you certainly knew where I was.” The elder gave a gentle smile and ruffled the young boys black locks._

_“Nii-san, nii-san…you…you…won’t believe!” The young lad panted out between breaths, “I-I finally…did it! I did it!” A large smile crossed the face of the black eyed lad as he rocked on his heels, obviously beaming with excitement._

_“Oh? Do tell my little otouto,” the elder replied and he leaned back in his chair._

_“Watch! Watch!” the little boy replied as he scrunched his eyes shut, clenching his fists and his lips pinched together._

_The elder figure smirked as he watched his little brother. “Careful otouto, you don’t want to break something…”_

Sasuke opened his eyes suddenly and gave a slight gasp while his dream started to fade into a fog. He closed his eyes again and waited. Several minutes past until he let out a big sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, grasping at the small remnants of his dream. He stretched his arms over his head and sighed again. The dream, or memory he should call it, hasn’t shown itself for some time. Sasuke couldn’t remember the last time he dreamt of his memories. Why now? Shaking it off as some random phenomenon, Sasuke looked over at his digital clock, then sat up and prepared himself for his morning routine. It was Saturday, technically not a work day, but he found going into the office on a day like today, peaceful. Only a handful of staff came in on the weekend to work on any projects under a tight timeline, therefore Sasuke enjoyed the quiet atmosphere, where he knew he could work undisturbed on any time sensitive documents. He made his way to the washroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Sasuke arrived at the office later that morning, dressed smart and casual, coffee in hand and briefcase in the other. Nodding at the security who was in the building 24-7, he boarded his elevator to the top floor where his office was located. When he arrived at the floor, it was not surprising to find Jugo already there, with several documents in his arm. Sasuke nodded to Jugo while walking by and Jugo fell into step behind him. Upon entering his office, Sasuke placed his briefcase on his desk and stepped to the large bay windows looking out while taking a sip of his coffee. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. His dream this morning was still touching the tips of his subconscious, and he pinched his lips together, contemplating the memories. He could not grasp why this memory popped up, he hasn’t thought of the past for god knows how long.

“Sasuke-sama?” Jugo spoke up.

Sasuke took another sip of his coffee. “Hn,” he responded, indicating that he had heard Jugo behind him, but not turning around.

“Something bothering you?” Jugo asked, as he placed the folders down on Sasuke’s desk.

Sasuke sighed, holding his coffee cup with both hands, as he stared out the window, not focusing on anything. Sasuke then shook his head and turned around. “No, nothing yet,” he responded and walked to his desk. “Let’s get through these documents to see what is going on.” And with that he sat in his office chair and opened his briefcase.

===================================XOXO================================

_“Mom! Mom!” A blond haired boy ran down a walkway across a yard and up the porch steps of a modest style home. “Mom! Mom!” the boy continued to call out as he opened the screen door to go into the home. In his haste, he tripped over the small lip of the door and tumbled to his knees in the front entrance way. “OW!” he cried out but scrambled back up to his feet, kicking his shoes off and running towards the kitchen. “MOM!”_

_“Oh goodness, what is all the noise about?!” A slender long red haired woman spoke out as she finished drying a dish and putting it a cupboard._

_“Mom… mom!” Cried out the blond hair boy as he ran into her legs, wrapping his arms around her legs and pushing his face into her thigh. He squeezed her legs tight and his body trembled against her._

_“Shh…shh, what happened baby?” She ran a hand down the blond locks, trying to comfort the boy._

_“Mommmm…they…they…*hic*…mommy…” the boy kept his face in her thigh as his body trembled._

_The woman moved to kneel by the small boy, pulling him into her arms, “shh...shh..you’re okay now, what happened baby?” she asked again as she hugged him tight, holding his head and rubbing his back._

_Sobs continued as the boy cried into her shoulder.  He hiccupped as he tried to form words, but all that could be heard clearly was mom or mommy._

_She continued to hold him, rubbing his back and planting soft kisses on top of his head, waiting patiently for the boy to calm down enough to talk to her._

_“Mom…they…they w-wanted to-to take m-me…*sniff*” the blond little boy sniffled into her shoulder. He trembled and hiccupped sobs, “so s-scary…mommy…”_

_The red haired woman stiffened and she gasped quietly. She squeezed her eyes together while rocking the boy. “Who baby? Who scared you?”_

_“…dunno…*hic* s-scary scary guys,” the boy hugged harder, “their eyes…so scary.”_

_The red haired woman pulled back from the boy, she grasped each of his cheeks with her hands and stared into the boys watery blue eyes. Her green eyes roamed around the boy’s face as her thumbs stroked the chubby cheeks. She kissed his forehead, “it’s okay baby, shh…it’s okay… are they gone now?”_

_A small fisted hand wiped at his eyes as he nodded his head, “yes mommy…”_

Naruto gasped in a breath of air as his eyes flew open, his heart beating against his chest as he felt fear pulsing through his body. His hands fisted on his chest as he took in several breaths, eyes scanning the room, his lips quivering as he felt the familiar tingle in his eyes. He squinted his eyes hard, willing the tears to go away and he fought to get his breathing under control. He let out a few trembling breaths and blinked his eyes, trying to focus on the room. He watched as his dream fluttered out of his reach, a few flashes of what he was dreaming teasing him as they faded. _What was that?_ He asked himself, as he brought a hand to his forehead, testing to see if he had a fever. _Seemed so real… seemed like it was me living that dream._ Naruto closed his eyes. It wasn’t possible, he never knew his parents, his earliest memories were of the orphanage, and they even told him he was there since infancy. Some of the crueler staff would remind him of how he was not wanted by anyone; left in a box by the garbage cans, floating in a basket down the river, sold to the home for drug money, and the stories would go on, none of them pleasant. What made it worse is how the other children would pick up on these horrible sayings and continue throwing the cruel jeers at Naruto when no adults were around. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. Those days were done. He looked over at his clock and knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep any longer, decided to get up and make himself some breakfast.

Naruto didn’t bother taking off his sleep attire of pajama pants and tee as he wandered to his kitchenette. Since it was a Saturday and he didn’t work weekends, he decided to make it a “jammy day” since he had no plans. As he drank back a large glass of orange juice, he unconsciously scratched his stomach after hearing the growl of hunger. “Ouch!” he cried out and pulled his hand away from his stomach swiftly with discomfort. Eyebrows frowned as Naruto lifted his shirt to inspect his torso while placing his glass down on the counter. Angry red marks went parallel across his stomach just above his navel, looking like scratch marks and Naruto mouthed, _what the fuck?_ He cautiously poked at the inflamed area with his fingers and hissed as a ping of pain was the result. “Jezuzz! What the heck did I do now?” he exclaimed to himself. Naturally there was nobody to respond as Naruto continued to tilt his head and examine the marks. “Must have happened while I slept,” Naruto told himself and lowered his shirt. Naruto knew that he could be a wild sleeper, as he had been informed by his old friends and previous guardian. He scratched the back of his head and decided to make some food, as his stomach continued to make noise of displeasure.

==================================XOXO=====================================

Sasuke sat back in his office chair and sighed. The day had been exhausting but productive. He rolled his neck to release the built up tension and swiveled his chair to look out the windows. The sun was going down leaving brilliant orange and red hews in the sky, but Sasuke didn’t notice. He began to think of the night past and the loud, quick tempered, and practically annoying blond that came to his table.

The first thing he noticed was the eyes. Brilliant Caribbean ocean blue with long blond lashes to highlight them.  Next was the full pouty pink lips, always moving into a smile or being nibbled on by the blonde’s teeth. But the unforgettable aroma that emanated from the blond was what entranced Sasuke in a millisecond. The fragrance fluttered through Sasuke’s mind, tickling awake a host of emotions he had never _ever_ felt in his life before and therefore he was instantly on guard. Unfamiliar with the new emotions, Sasuke found his anger seeping out and lashing out at the blond and his associates. Anger is what he understood.  He knew how grasp it, control it and then release it. And most importantly, he felt safe behind it. He felt he was doing the right thing when he lashed out at the blond and was able to get him to leave. It wasn’t until the blond had left that a new emotion bubbled up. He felt… something… something pushing and pulling on the inside walls of his mind, and an unfamiliar pain that could only be described as a wail. The harsh pull on his mentality left him momentarily breathless, and he had held his fist to his chest as he struggled to catch his breath. Jugo had practically flew across the table, coming to kneel by Sasuke with his eyes scanning all over Sasuke looking for any injury. Not wanting to cause a scene in the pub, Sasuke waved Jugo away and started to fake some coughs, making like he choked on his drink. When he had caught his breath, he leaned his elbows on the table while he rubbed his temples and analyzed what had just happened. The discomfort was still there, but not as sharp. He could not identify all the feelings that emerged but once again felt the pull pierce his mind that originally left him breathless. “Jugo, we need to go,” was all he said as he got up, grabbed his jacket and headed out of the pub.

The pull was there in his mind, urging and pushing him to go forward to a destination that he didn’t know. Sasuke fought the pull, but admitted he was curious on where he may end up. He let the pull lead him, but he was on guard and cautious. He caught a scent. It was same fragrance the blond gave but it was mixed with others. Blood, sweat and fear. Sasuke inhaled again, thinking he may be wrong, but a new scent came as well. One of sewer, filth and lust. Sasuke snorted out the foul smell and scented the air again for the blonde’s. The scents were all twirled together and Sasuke could not suppress a growl that released deep from his chest. He hand signaled for Jugo to take another route while he continued straight on to his pulls destination.

When Sasuke came to the mouth of the dark alley, he felt his anger surge and killer intent ravage through his mind. The fear that radiated off the blond while the filth contaminated him had Sasuke grind his teeth, rearing back his instincts to rip the flesh off the filth’s bones alive. He hand signaled Jugo, who had appeared at the other end of the alley and in form, to make the move.

“Sasuke-sama,” Jugo called from the door, “are you alright?”

Sasuke was shaken out of his thoughts as he turned to look at Jugo. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, there was something about the blond that riled up unfamiliar emotions, something about his scent that triggered a feeling that stirred something deep within. Sasuke couldn’t name what it was but knew he didn’t like it, as it was unfamiliar territory for him. Inducing sleep and a memory block was the procedure for all his kind to do this day in age in order to protect their race, and he has done it with ease in hundreds of situations with no remorse. Until now.

“I’m tired,” Sasuke snapped out, “I’m going home. See you Monday.” Sasuke grabbed his briefcase and headed to the elevator. He had to think things out.

==============================XOXO===================================

Naruto cleaned up his breakfast dishes and sat on his couch propping open his laptop that laid on the coffee table. As the machine booted up, he absentmindedly rubbed his stomach again, suddenly flinching with a whine. _Right, forgot about that, yeesh._ Naruto laid back against the back of the couch and thought about the night past. Karin was at least nice, Jugo probably is nice but quiet, but that dark haired bastard was such an ass! Thinks he is so perfect with his perfect styled hair, his perfect clothes, his _pretty_ cobalt eyes, _yeesh!! Such as ass…_ Naruto continued grumbling to himself. “Oh yeah! I got Karin’s number!” Naruto smiled to himself as he stood to go gather his phone and then stopped mid-step. “That’s funny… where is my phone?” Naruto went into his room, checking the night table, his bed, the floor and even his closet. “Huh!? Maybe I left it by the door…” Naruto proceeded back out to the open area, to find no phone. No phone by the door, not on the table, kitchen… in the couch? Naruto went through everywhere he could possible think but no phone. “Okay Uzumaki, think!” He sat down, elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands. He knew he had it when he was at the pub, he recalls Karin telling him her number and entering it into his phone. He came straight home afterwards, he is certain he did, how else would he end up in his bed this morning? Naruto squeezed his eyes and thought about after he left Karin. He recalled looking at his phone to see the time and picking up speed so not to miss the last train. Then what? His next memory is waking up in bed this morning. Shit! He must have dropped it sometime after running for the train, or worse, left it on the train! Though he doesn’t recall getting on the train, but Naruto knew that sometimes doing the same old routines were so monotonous and automatic that those memories just faded out, as if the brain is telling you it isn’t worth remembering. Naruto then slouched into the chair.  “Dammit!” he gruffed out loud into the apartment and slammed his fists onto the chair arms. He huffed out for a few minutes, teeth clenched, feeling angry more at himself than anything, before he took a deep breath and sighed. “Might as well go check the station to see if anyone turned it in…” Naruto knew it was a long shot, but he wouldn’t feel good unless he attempted some sort of rescue plan for his phone. He got up to get dressed, already knowing that the chances of finding it was going to be short of a miracle.

Backtracking his regular route to the trains he took, Naruto rode to the station. No luck there, nobody had handed in any phones. He proceeded to back track to the pub where he was the night prior, keeping his eyes on the ground. He came around a corner to find yellow police tape stretched from an alleyway entrance, across the sidewalk and stopping at the street. The tape then turned to make an area look like a square that showed no entrance to the alley, or near the entrance for that matter, was allowed. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the alley and walked around the yellow tape. ‘Shit, this is near the pub! Wonder what happened? Yellow tape is never good news,’ he wondered to himself. As he peeked down the alleyway, he could see a couple police cars parked and a few officers going over the area, taking pictures and the little yellow numbers situated on the ground in a few areas used to indicate evidence. Naruto shuttered, he didn’t want to think about what happened here and he continued to the pub several doors down.

Naruto came out of the pub looking beat. The pub employees had not seen a lost phone nor had one been turned in. Naruto was bummed, looking as if he lost his best friend. ‘Probably never see Karin again either, since she said she hadn’t been in this city long.’ Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders slouched, he lowered his head and walked back the way he came. “Fucking sucks,” he muttered to himself.

As he sat on the train wallowing in his own pity, he watched the sun go down in the distance, producing vibrant red and orange colours. Normally he would enjoy the beautiful colours, but currently he just couldn’t feel it. As the train neared his stop, he moved from his seat to the door to wait for the train to stop. The train jerked suddenly near the stop and Naruto felt a hard shove from behind him. He gasped as he felt the sudden onslaught of being compressed. Instantly he felt as if his chest was being squeezed and he couldn’t take in a breath. His vision went black and he felt heat on cheek with a throaty voice whispering, “… _my little one…_ ” Naruto was overcome with fear and couldn’t move. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t speak. The panic overflowed his senses as he felt faint. _“…ey…”_ He heard a voice again, he trembled and tried to breath. _“…ey…u…kay? ….si…”_ He couldn’t take it anymore as he felt the darkness take him.

================================XOXO===============================

Sasuke boarded the train, annoyed that he didn’t drive. Though he hated the traffic, stop and go, stop and go, ugh! Just the thought annoyed him. He was thankful the train wasn’t too busy and decided to stand in an underpopulated corner. He pulled his phone out to check his emails to pass the time, when a flash of blond hair caught his eye. His eyes peered through the crowd and he felt his heart rate jump when he realized it was the blond that had been plaguing his thoughts most of the day. Sasuke grit his teeth together, instantly angry with his heart for acting that way. He turned to look at his phone again but couldn’t keep from sneaking glances every so often. He snorted at himself. This was ridiculous. Then he felt that pull again, something stirring deep in his mind and he couldn’t help himself as he sniffed the air. The air was cramped with dozens of smells, but Sasuke knew which one was the blonde’s. ‘ _There!’_ His heart thumped as the smell tickled his nose and filled his senses. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt the euphoria float through his mind. ‘ _There was something about this…this…’_ Sasuke opened his eyes quickly and snorted. ‘ _What the hell!’_ Sasuke was furious with himself. _‘What the fuck is going on?!’_ Not only was he furious but he was fuming that he was confused. He **_does not_** get confused! Sasuke grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose. He heard the announcement of a stop coming up and saw the blond move from his seat. He shifted his position so he was hidden behind some people and peeked at the blonde’s movements. He watched as the blond stood at the door, waiting for the slowing train to come to a stop. Sasuke looked back at his cell phone, determined to forget about said blond. As the train jerked, Sasuke gripped tighter on the rail and continued to read his emails. A scent all too familiar slapped his senses and he whipped his head around to where he last saw the blond. His eyes widened when he saw what he scented. Fear.The blond was white as a ghost, a tear trickled down a cheek and his body trembled violently. He looked to be having troubles breathing and Sasuke shot off down the aisle. He shouldered people out of the way, muttering excuse me as best he could, not letting the blond out of his sight. He struggled as he saw a random person touch the blonde’s shoulder and try to shake him. Sasuke’s lips curled up over his teeth, his eyes squeezed to slits as he watched someone lay a hand on the blond. He let out a deep growl and people suddenly moved aside, eyes wide as they let Sasuke pass. As the blonde’s eyes slipped closed and his body began to collapse, Sasuke managed to reach out and grab hold of the now limp and unconscious blond and gather him into his arms.


	3. Childhood Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but it made sense where it was going, where it fell and yadda yadda yadda.... 
> 
> Disappointed? Thats okay, you can tell me all about it :D Excited? Heck yeah, you can tell me about that too :D

 

 

Sasuke sat on a bench, his lap being utilized as a pillow by a head of blond hair. The blond was still unconscious after his collapse on the train, Sasuke carrying him to a bench inside the station and waiting for Jugo to arrive. Blond brows were scrunching often, eyelids pinching and flickering, as if the blond was mentally struggling. Sasuke watched the facial features with interest, noting the slight discoloration of triple marks on either cheek, not quite prominent at just a glance, but most definitely there if one looked long and hard enough. Crowds of people never spared a glance at the raven and his blond counterpart on the bench, a constant hustle and bustle of persons heading to their destinations. This is why Sasuke didn’t mind the busy city life, nobody appeared to give two shits about who was around them and what was happening. It was easier to remain inconspicuous. Sasuke heard a slight whimper escaping the lips of the blond. He glanced down, studying the way the plump pink lips tightened up, his eyelids pinching, his body appeared to shudder slightly. Sasuke moved his palm and hovered it over the blonde’s forehead. He concentrated to allow his enchantment to release into the blonde’s mind, working to release a mist to haze certain memories within a mortal’s mind. It was like second nature to him, having to learn how to use this specific conjuration when he was a mere child. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly as he focused on the task at hand.

“Ouch! What the hell?” Sasuke pulled back his hand quickly, as he felt a sharp zap hit his palm. He shook his hand slightly and turned it over slowly to examine it. He found nothing out of the ordinary, just his long slender fingers and light coloured skin. As he flexed his fingers, studying his hand, he heard Jugo’s steps coming up to the bench.

“Sasuke-sama? What happened?” he spoke in a hushed tone.

“He collapsed on the train, help me get him up,” Sasuke responded quickly and firmly.

Jugo did not question Sasuke and quickly scooped Naruto up bridal style and cradled him close to his chest. Jugo turned and began walking quickly towards the exit, Sasuke following behind. Jugo led Sasuke to a black coloured Hummer H3, Sasuke pulling open the back door to allow Jugo to place the still unconscious blond in the back. Sasuke hopped in afterwards, settling beside the blond to ensure he was secured. Jugo hopped into the driver’ seat and locked eyes with Sasuke in the rearview mirror.

“Where to Sasuke-sama?” Jugo enquired as he turned the ignition, a deep rumble was heard as the engine was brought to life.

“To the house, there is something I need to determine.”

\------XOXOXOX-----

 

_Small hands reached into the darkness, trying to touch the trickle of light, just out of reach. Whispers floated through the darkness, but they were mere sounds, incomprehensible to the ear. Wide eyes tried to focus on the surrounding area, but saw nothing, nothing but a trickle of light the body could not reach, the continuous whispers that one could not understand. Small hands and arms wrapped around small legs, hugging the only other thing that was reachable. Wide eyes then closed, a tear trickled down a cheek as the small mind tried to shut out the whispers._

**_*snap…snap…snap*_ **

_Small eyes opened once again to the noise. The darkness is still there, but the room is now foliage. Moonlight trickles through the canopy._

**_*snap…snap…*_ **

_A small face whips around to the noises, eyes flickering around, searching, trying to focus on the whereabouts of this disturbance._

**_*snap…*_ **

_Eyes widen and focus on a slight rustling within a small shrub, several feet away. The small body trembles and tries to crawl backwards away from the unknown while the eyes express fear staring at the brush. A squeak of a whimper escapes and the small hands clasp suddenly across the mouth, eyes wide and breathing pants out in panic. A low menacing growl is heard in the darkness, a flicker of light gleams from the brush, blinks out several times before two small beams of red are seen shining through the leaves. The small body jerks back suddenly, hitting a barrier, the surface rough and scratching against the small body. Small hands and arms wrap around small legs, eyes squeeze shut as the face is tucked between the knees._

**_*drip…drip…*_ **

_Eyes flicker open to the noise, the room is dark, one can taste a dampness in the room, a cold humid smell hovers in the air._

**_*drip…drip…*_ **

_A small head turns cautiously, eyes taking in what little light there is to try and focus. Small hands move to reach out, but it’s discovered they can’t move. Breaths begin to quicken as the small body begins to panic. Legs twitch to find that they could not move as well. A whimper escapes the small body as the head moves back and forth, eyes now wide and fluttering around, confusion and panic setting in. Small arms and legs tremble as they struggle against the restraints._

**_*drip…drip…*_ **

_A shuffle against the floor is heard from behind, a whisper of breathing, and the small body suddenly hesitates its moving and listens. The small body quivers in fear and breaths pant out harshly, while eyes are wide, searching the darkness._

**_Shh…shh --okay -- shhh…shh -- alright now…_ **

_The hushed grave voice whispered through the darkness, behind the small restrained body’s head. Tremors multiplied though small confined legs as a form loomed near the small body, only a slight glimmer of light highlighted the outline of the large figure. Small eyes grew wide, trying to focus on the form, lips quivered in fear, a small whimper escaped the throat. A gleam of light reflected on something that was on the figure as the shadowed arms moved and brought darkness over the small eyes._

 

A gasp of breath, eyes wide and frantic, arms flayed out to the sides as the body bowed slightly while lungs tried to gasp for air, the heart beating frantically, and a scream lodged itself in the windpipe, refusing to release.

“Deep breaths now, you can do it, shhh… come on now, deep breaths,” a woman’s voice softly spoke from the darkened space. Blue eyes stared straight up, hazed over and not seeing anything as the mouth forced in deep gulps of air, hands clenching the fabric that lay beneath the blond man, a wet feeling was dabbed upon his forehead as his heart rate began to calm down. “That’s it, I know you can do it, you’re doing good, deep breaths…” The calming woman’s voice continued to filter through the darkened room and penetrate the ears of the blond. Blue eyes began to blink slowly, beginning to focus on the surrounding area as his breaths became longer and deeper. He turned his head to the voice, a pain throbbed behind his eyes as he moved slightly, he winced and focused on a form near his body. He struggled to speak, his voice betraying him as he tried to force a sound.

“Don’t try to speak, I’ll get you some water, you just relax,” the woman’s voice spoke, and the form stood. “I’ll be right back Naruto,” and soft steps were heard moving away from where he lay.

That woman’s voice, he heard it somewhere before. His name? That was his name, right? Na-ru-to… Yes, his name. He blinked some more, focusing more on his surroundings. He was on a bed, soft, warm and comfortable. His head pounded, but at least the lights were dim. He tested his limbs. Flexed his fingers and toes, bent his knees and elbows, yup, they are all still there. Nothing restraining him.He brought his hands up to rub his eyes, then run a hand through his hair and took in the room he was in. It appeared to be bedroom of sorts, large, yet plain. A wardrobe across the other side of the room, a standing lamp, deep red coloured floor length curtains covering a whole side of another wall. A single large accented mirror hung on one wall, decor of paintings on others and small side tables. Naruto glanced about, realizing that he has never seen this room before. Where was he? What happened? How in the world did he end up here?  _Fuck…to many questions, no answers and why do I have this pounding headache?_  Naruto let out a deep sigh and he stared back up to the ceiling. He heard soft footsteps approaching the bed. Naruto glanced up at the figure that stood at the side of the bed.

“K-K-arin?” Naruto rasped out, his vocal cords refusing to work smoothly.

“Yes, you remember! Thank goodness. I was worried you wouldn’t remember when you woke!” Karin sat on what Naruto suspected was a stool by the bed, as she lowered herself into a sitting position. She held in her hand a glass of water with a straw. She navigated the glass so the straw was pressed against Naruto’s lower lip. Her eyes were soft, and she whispered to drink.

Naruto accepted the water, the cool liquid rushing down his burning throat, his body feeling like a sponge soaking up greedily the water that rushed into his system. His lungs began to spasm as he began to cough.

“Easy now, slowly, your body needs time to adjust,” Karin spoke while she placed the glass on a side table.

Naruto finished coughing and focused his blue eyes at Karin. His eyes held questions, and he hoped Karin would answer. He watched her tuck her hair behind her ear and move to get a rag from a dish. She wrung it out, the unmistakable sound of water dripping into a puddle and moved forward to his brow. Naruto flinched back, his eyes not leaving her as she hesitated her movements. She dropped her arms to her lap and let out a sigh. “I know you probably have questions,” her eyes never left her lap, “but I can’t answer them all. I don’t have that…  _authority_.” She glanced up at him, her eyes soft, a small smile on her lips, “but I will promise to do what I can to ensure you feel okay.” Naruto just blinked.

“W-wh-at ‘appen-ed?” Naruto’s raspy voice let out quietly. He continued to focus on Karin as he attempted to maneuver his arms and hands to push himself up into a sitting position. Karin jumped up to assist, placing her hands gently behind his shoulders should his arms give out. He then motioned for the water glass, Karin handed it gently over, and Naruto found himself sipping slowly through the straw. His cerulean eyes continued to peer strongly at Karin. Karin appeared to avoid most eye contact while sitting on the small stool beside the bed. She wrung her hands as she waited for Naruto to finish sipping at his drink.

“From what I understand, you fainted in the subway. Sasuke happened to be there and saw you. He and Jugo brought you here.” She waved her arm open to show the room.

“W-wh-ere is ‘ere?” Naruto coughed out, his voice still not working fully, his throat still sore as he sipped at more water. His eyes flickered around the room briefly before landing back on Karin.

“Sasuke’s house,” she shrugged. “He usually doesn’t bring people here, but I guess he got a soft spot for you…fainting in the subway and his rude behavior at the pub, stuff like that…” she waved her hand around. “Look, I’m going to tell him your awake, so just relax okay?” Karin stood, smoothing out her dress as she did so. “Just hang tough, and I’ll be back shortly. Oh…do you need to use a bathroom?” Karin stopped herself and waited for Naruto to answer. “I could help you out, if you need…you know, with walking I mean,” she chuckled lightly, waving her hand in front of her face, “you were out for a couple hours, so…” Karin hesitated. Naruto gripped the fabric as he contemplated his answer. He then shook his head no, gave a cough and sipped at some more water. “Okay! I’ll be back right away!” Karin flipped her hair as she turned and headed for what Naruto assumed, was the exit. He listened for the familiar click of a door closing before he attempted to slide his legs to the side of the bed.

 

\---------XOXOXO------

 

Sasuke stood at a pedestal, flipping through a large volume, his lips pinched tight, his eyes flitting back and forth reviewing the pages. Several shelves reached high to the ceiling, stretched across the room, filled with several colours and sizes of books. Wide sitting chairs placed in various areas of the room with small tables, various table lamps and standing lamps, and a small fireplace tucked in the far end of the room with windows for natural light completed the library. The flipping of pages was all that could be heard at the moment, as the library’s single occupant appeared to be on a mission for information. A door opened, and Karin slipped into the library, swiftly and quietly. She approached Sasuke at the pedestal and waited for him to speak. He drew his eyes up to her and nodded his head.

“Naruto has awoken. Though he awoke startled, he appears to know who I am and can speak, but he is leery towards me. He asked where he was, and I just said your home.” Karin clasped her hands together, her eyes watched Sasuke as he continued to flip pages of the large bound volume spread out in front of him. “He will want to know what’s happening, what should I tell him?”

“Nothing. I will handle it,” Sasuke spoke flatly and kept flipping pages.

“Well what should I do with him now? He is going to start asking questions Sasuke, I need to tell him something.” Karin put her hands on her hips and huffed.

“So do what you do best and stall him,” Sasuke seethed through his teeth, his eyes flashing at Karin.

“What’s your issue suddenly?” Karin snapped at him.

“Karin!” Sasuke thundered out sharply and his eyes flickered colours as he bore her down with his gaze, “ensure that Naruto does not leave the room until I see him.” His hands gripped the side of the podium, knuckles white, brows furrowed as he again looked down at the large volume in front of him.

Karin’s looked forward, eyes opened wide, mouth slightly agape, shocked at Sasuke’s outburst. She lowered her arms, her fists clenched as she ground her teeth together. “Fine,” she spat out between her teeth, “you don’t have to be such an ass about it.” She swung herself around and stomped towards the door. As she opened the door she hesitated, “I hope you know what you’re doing, and by the way, Itachi is back,” and she slipped out, the door giving a silent click of a closure.

Sasuke ran a hand through his blue black hair, “Fuck…” He let out a big sigh and closed the volume. He hung his head while holding the podium,  _‘there has to be an answer somewhere…’_  Sasuke thought to himself, as he glanced up at the many volumes of books that filled the shelves. He made his way to one of the many shelves, his eyes flicking through the titles.

“Otouto.” A voice floated through the air in the room.

“Welcome home nii-san,” Sasuke responded immediately, not taking his eyes from the row of books.

“How refreshing it is to see you catching up on your studies. I’m definitely curious to know what could have popped up recently that has your nose buried in the library?” Itachi asked with mirth in his voice.

“Something that I recall reading about in my youth. Like a fairytale, or poem…something that I can’t quite get a grasp on,” Sasuke responded while trailing his fingers over various spines of books.

“I smell a guest, someone I need to meet?” Itachi perked an eyebrow up at Sasuke, “or someone or  _thing_  that needs to be taken care of?”

“Nothing that should be like  _that_  nii-san. It’s just…something I can’t put my finger on,” Sasuke turned to look at Itachi, “my thrall was… _rebuffed_  when I utilized it tonight.” Sasuke leaned against the book shelf, arms crossed across his chest and he worried his bottom lip briefly.

“That’s quite the predicament, hence, that’s why you would be consulting the books?” Itachi waved his arm out, implying the whole room. “I take it from your stance you haven’t found anything. Come…sit, tell me what happened,” Itachi spoke and walked smoothly across the floor towards a random arm chair. Sasuke followed suite and settled in a chair across from his brother, crossing his leg and as he began to tell the tale.

 

\------XOXOXO------

 

Karin stomped her way down the hallway, grumbling under her breath. She turned a corner coming up to a large burgundy door. She stopped and took a deep breath to calm her nerves before turning the door knob and quickly sliding inside the dimly lit room. She closed the door gently, she didn’t want to startle Naruto in his condition before she made her way across the room to the bed.

“I’m back Naruto,” she called out softly. “Sasuke will be here soon, were you hungry at…” Karin stopped at the side of the bed, noting that it was empty.  _‘Shit! What the…dammit, I should have locked the door!’_  Karin berated herself and she slapped her hand on the side of her head.  _‘Bathroom!’_  Karin quickly scuttled towards the door that lead to the ensuite. She hesitated at the door, holding her breath and pushed her ear close to the door. “Naruto? Are you in there?” Karin chewed her bottom lip as she heard no reply. “Naruto?” She called a little louder and gave a small tap no the door.  _No answer._  “Naruto if you’re in there, I’m coming in,” Karin called out while grasping the door knob, turning it and finding it unlocked.  _‘Crap, please be in here…’_  Karin opened the door to find darkness. She reached into the darkness to switch the light on while stepping into the room. Overhead lights illuminated to life and Karin gasped at the site. The bathroom was empty. “Fuck! Shit!” she cursed as she turned off the light and left the bathroom. She then hustled around the room looking in every corner incase Naruto was sitting in the dark, collapsed, fainted, or hiding or  _something!_  It was no use, Naruto wasn’t in the room. “Crap…Sasuke is gonna be pissed. I better check the rest of the hallway, if he’s wandering, he can’t be far.” Karin headed out of the bedroom and rushed down the hallway, her eyes watching the shadows.

 

\--------XOXOXO-------

 

Itachi listened intently as Sasuke informed him of the details of when he met Naruto, the incident of what happened in the alleyway and tonight’s interaction at the subway station. Sasuke left out how he was enticed by Naruto’s scent to follow him from the pub and how the blond invaded his thoughts most of the day, figuring it was inconsequential and frankly, none of his brother’s business.

“I don’t know why I suddenly had a spark of an old nursery rhyme or fairytale that I recall from when I was a child.” Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. “It’s been nagging at me for hours. I can remember hearing a tune and just a few words but can’t recall the whole thing. And it started after I tried to use my thrall on Naruto at the station,” Sasuke huffed out, “and yet, it was successful the first time!” Sasuke stood up, becoming irritated the more he thought about it and started back towards the shelves.

Itachi watched Sasuke begin to review the various novels that were stacked on the shelves. He brought his hand up to stroke his chin, dark orbs focusing on Sasuke’s hands trailing several book spines. Sasuke pulled a novel from the shelf, cracking it open and began reading the first few pages. Itachi knew that Sasuke wasn’t telling him everything that had happened to him, as he had been Sasuke’s oniisan for quite a long time after all, but he also knew that his brother was somewhat  _emotionally constipated._ Especially when it came towards things and persons of interest. He allowed a small smirk on his lips at this thought, but something about this Naruto and the situation of the thrall being opposed sparked an interest,  _or perhaps a concern?_

Itachi hummed, “Sasuke, perhaps we should meet personally with Naruto, to at least show some hospitality to your guest? After all, you did attend to his well being and I am sure he will want some explanations on why you brought him here. And afterwards I can use my thrall on him, perhaps you are mentally exhausted and stressed and it’s effecting your abilities.”

“Hn, good idea. He’s currently awake and in the west wing guest room. Karin is looking after him.” He closed the book and slipped it back onto the shelf, starting to the door. Itachi gracefully lifted himself from the arm chair, following Sasuke to the door. The door opened suddenly, and Karin eyed the brothers.

“Naruto’s gone.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go...again on my own! *sings a song while typing up a note*
> 
> Thanks to those managing to hang on to my attempt at this omegaverse story. It certainly is a learning process, as I continue to stay on track with what I have thought for this particular fanfic. 
> 
> Yes, I am not the best writer, yes I can suck at things and yes... i'm a better beta than writer! :D
> 
> On with the show :)

“How the hell is he gone?” Sasuke snapped at Karin, his eyes flashing red.

 

“I don’t fucking know, he just is! I checked the other rooms and hallways. His shoes are gone as well!” She explained, waving her arms around for emphasis.

 

Sasuke side stepped Karin to get through the door. He headed straight for the west wing to get a scent on the situation. He could sense Karin and Itachi close behind. He stopped at the large burgundy door, feeling the air around the outside of the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching for the door handle. He could smell the scent of Naruto, the same unforgettable aroma that first tickled his emotions the night they met. It was faint as it was beginning to fade into the air, since the person that hosted the scent was no longer in the vicinity to ensure it keeps. Sasuke clicked on the door handle and entered the room.

 

“I looked in the ensuite, every corner of this room, and he wasn’t anywhere. Therefore I went down the wing to check out the rest of the area. I was only gone for a few minutes when I went to tell you he was awake!” Karin wandered the room, eyeing the corners and looking behind the curtains again as if something may appear.

 

Sasuke walked slowly around the bed that Naruto lay sleeping in not too long ago. He took in the bedding, the pillows and grabbed a hold of the comforter. He held it close up to his nose and inhaled. The scent of Naruto was strong and Sasuke felt that if he wrung out the cloth, the essence of Naruto would drip from the material. The scent swirled a host of emotions to life again, as it did the other night, and Sasuke shuddered. He held his anger at bay and concentrated on the scent. There was something mixed in, something he just couldn’t get enough of to determine what it was. It irked him, as he knew it was there, but just out of reach. He let his frustrations rise and he whipped the comforter back onto the bed, eyes flickered over to Itachi who was looking over the wardrobe.

 

Sasuke marched for the bedroom door, “I’ll check the grounds, you check the kitchen, garage and storage,” he spoke with authority as he headed out. _‘he couldn’t have gotten far even if he did manage to find his way outside.’_ Sasuke quickened his step and headed for the doors nearest the west wing that led outside.

 

Itachi watched Sasuke head through the door, his eyebrow lifted and a small smirk on his lips. “Well, that’s interesting,” he chuckled lightly to himself as he moved towards the door. Karin followed behind him.

 

“What’s with Sasuke? I’ve never seen him so, involved,” Karin questioned as she fell into step by Itachi, making their way down the west wing hallway.

 

“Hn, it is interesting isn’t it?” Itachi responded lightly, he smiled slightly, “perhaps my otouto has found someone worth chasing?” Karin’s mouth gapped open as her green eyes stared intently at Itachi. Itachi shrugged, “then again, perhaps he is upset that this Naruto managed to evade him. You know how uptight he gets when someone is able to delude him.” Karin’s mouth shut with a snap as she looked around the kitchen. She hummed an agreement and continued on to the storage room, her eyes taking in the shadows and corners. Itachi nodded his head, smiling fondly to himself and headed to the garage.

 

Outside, Sasuke picked up the footprints of Naruto, since the evening dew had settled on the blades of grass. He noted that they were heading for the surrounding forest. Sasuke snorted, “idiot, he will get lost in there if he isn’t careful.” Sasuke started to run, following the steps into the forest, picking up on the faint scent of Naruto as he went. _‘he couldn’t have gotten too far.’_

 

Sasuke noted the broken branches, various debris of the forest as the trail clearly marked a human running through it with no thoughts on taking an easier route or ensuring their own safety. Sasuke easily followed the trail, noting that he could not hear any sounds of anyone crashing through the forest. Sasuke frowned. Sasuke didn’t want to envision the blond lying in a pool of blood as a meal for some predator or unconscious in a ravine somewhere, bleeding to death. _‘Unless he cleared the foliage already…’_ He stopped when he caught a scent. He crouched down to the forest floor, his fingers swiping up a few drops of blood. Sasuke growled, it was Naruto’s blood. He wiped the access blood on a bank of moss and sprinted forward.

 

=====================XOXOXOXO====================

 

_Run_

 

Legs leaped over branches, roots and rocks. Arms pacing to keep up, chest heaving, gasping in breaths. Eyes were wide, taking in the darkness, focusing on the moonlight, that lit the way through the darkened forest.  He didn’t know where he was going, only he had to get away. The anxiety of having to get away overruled any logical thinking.

 

Branches whipped at his cheeks, but he did not feel them. His foot became entangled and tripped him up. He gasped and let out a grunt, as he felt his body suddenly stop with the force of his foot not moving. His arms outstretched to embrace anything to avoid the fall, but to no avail. His body fell with gravity, a heavy thud and his chest was compressed, expelling all the air out of his lungs. His forehead struck a thick root, the taunt skin splitting instantly, allowing the blood to flow lightly. He didn’t feel the pain of the skin splitting, only the desire to get his breath back. He slowly managed to get himself onto his hands and knees, feeling a little dazed from his sudden fall.

 

Wide eyes hesitated and stared at the moon. The once blue eyes fogged with red focused on the soft light of the moon, the snorts of breathing becoming steadier. He leaned back onto his heels and arms relaxed at his side while peering at the moon. A snap heard in the distance had him switch his head around fast, fogged red eyes narrowing and focusing in on where the noise was heard from. He jumped up to his feet, his eyes quickly zipping over the area, and he turned and continue to run through the brush.

 

========================XOXOXO========================

 

“Well I didn’t see any indication that he had been in the kitchen, pantry or storage area,” Karin announced as she walked back into the sitting room.

 

Itachi was sitting on a large arm chair, legs crossed, his fingers drumming on the arms of the chairs. “Indeed. I did not find any traces of Naruto being in the garage area either. I suspect he is no longer in the house, as I cannot find a fresh trace of his scent anywhere.” Itachi brought his fingers up to his chin, rubbing lightly. “Tell me Karin, what can you tell me about this Naruto?” Itachi turned his attention at the red haired beauty.

 

Karin took a seat in another arm chair and sat back. She pinched her lips together and thought about her next words carefully. Itachi was the high alpha of the clan, his knowledge and wisdom, together with his age made him a powerful alpha wolf. He had seen a lot of things, this she had no doubt of, so she knew anything she said would always be considered. Karin sat up straight, resting her palms on her knees. “The night at the pub, there was a faint aura that appeared so quickly that as soon as I noticed it was gone. Does that make sense? Like a déjà vu feeling. I didn’t get to think much of it since Sasuke was being an ass, as usual,” she smirked when she said this, noting that Itachi let out a small huff as well, “and the kid was ridiculously kind and sweet, like a delicacy. But not like a meal!” Karin laughed and waved her hand back and forth, “like a delicate flower,” she took in a deep breath, “and you got like this sudden overwhelming feeling of wanting to protect it.” Karin let out her shaky breath, she closed her eyes briefly.

Itachi’s eyes watched Karin with wonder. _‘Interesting effects this Naruto has on otouto and Karin so far.’_ “Where’s Jugo?” Itachi snapped quickly, getting out of his chair and pulling Karin from her musing.

 

Karin blinked, “probably in the cellar.”

 

“Tell him to meet me in the library,” Itachi gave out the order while gracefully leaving the sitting room.

 

Itachi reached the library and hesitated as he looked over the shelves. He brought his thumb and forefinger to his chin, a habit, and stroked gently. His forehead creased while his eyes scanned the shelves slowly. _‘Now if I can just remember…’_ He made his way across the room, fingers skimming leather spines and eyes reviewing the rows of dusty books.

 

Several minutes passed when Jugo entered the library. “You called for me Itachi-sama?” Jugo bowed courtly and awaiting permission to rise.

 

“Hn. Take a seat,” Itachi responded, his fingers and eyes still scanning the book spines.

 

Jugo sat on a random arm chair, back straight and awaiting orders. He kept his eyes on his hands, his head slightly bowed, he knew his place in the audience of the higher alpha. He waited until Itachi called on him.

 

Itachi finished looking over the one shelf before heading to sit at an armchair near Jugo. He folded his hands together and looked at Jugo. “You have met this Naruto?”

 

“Yes Itachi-sama,” Jugo answered quickly.

 

“Please tell me your thoughts of when you met him,” Itachi watched Jugo closely as he asked. Jugo’s eyes lifted to look at Itachi. They appeared soft and calm while Jugo took in a breath.

 

“He appeared harmless and curious. He had a smile about him that shone. His heart was on his sleeve, to put it into perspective. There was a scent about him, faint, but there, yet hard to grasp on, like a scent passing by on a breeze.” Jugo took in a breath, seeming to want to say something, but unsure how. “The scent was not a threat, but…but felt like a newborn innocent pup, is the best way I can explain it Itachi-sama. It had been a long time since I have scented something so true.” Jugo slouched his shoulders as he let out his breath.

 

“Thank you Jugo, you may go. You may want to investigate how far Sasuke has gotten in tracking Naruto. Karin and I have concluded that Naruto is no longer in the house, therefore Sasuke may have found something outside.”

 

“Yes Itachi-sama,” Jugo said as he stood, bowed quickly and briskly walked out of the library.

 

Itachi sat back in the arm chair, he crossed his legs as he took in a deep breath. _‘There is something more to this…’_ The memory sat on the edge of a cliff. Itachi could almost grasp it, but it would leap from his reach when he got to close. _‘I now feel your frustration otouto.’_ Itachi lifted himself and went back to the book shelves.

  

=========================XOXOXO======================

 

It was only when he came upon a clearing is when he began to slow. A children’s park, located near the outskirts of the town, he sniffed at the air, his foggy red eyes surveying the area. He snorted and began to quickly walk in the direction of the city streets, keeping to the heavier shaded areas. He walked upright, but with a slight hunch. His eyes continuously flickering about, watching the shadows and corners. He passed people on the streets who gave him lots of leeway to let him pass. Dried blood on his forehead and temples, muddy and torn clothes, oily clumps of soil stained blond hair, face grimy, red eyes constantly peering and narrowing, people were all too happy to give this man some room as he rushed by.

 

As the blond approached a small apartment building, he went straight to the stairs heading down to a basement suite door. He reached into the far most shadowed corner and produced a key. A satisfying snort was heard as he unlocked the door and shut it behind him with a click. The blond haired, fogged red eyed man let out a long sigh and shuffled his way through the hallway. Head hanging low, shoes shrugged off, the man slouched his way into the bedroom. He stood staring at the bed as his body began to quiver, a slight whimper escaped his lips and a couple tears escaped the red rimmed eyes. A couple steps had him to the bed, where he curled in on himself and hugged his knees. He closed his fogged red eyes and fell instantly into sleep.

 

=====================XOXOXO===================

 

Sasuke zipped along the broken path, his eyes and ears scanning the area. He heard a familiar padding of feet coming up behind him and the familiar scent waived over. Sasuke came to a stop allowing the other to come up. “Jugo, can you sense him?” Sasuke asked as he looked behind him to see the large copper coloured wolf. The wolf huffed and put his nose to the ground and then to the air. The wolf huffed and shook his head. “He must have cleared the forest already. Let’s keep on the trail to confirm,” Sasuke stated as he sprinted off down the broken path, the copper wolf following behind.

Sasuke and Jugo came upon an opening shortly afterwards. The trail ended into a children’s park. Naruto’s scent was light, but his prints were fresh in the grass. Sasuke stopped on the edge and looked about the streets in the distance. He figured Naruto was trying to get home, judging how the tracks went straight across the park, heading for the streets. “Let’s go,” he ordered to Jugo, and both kept to the shadows while following the trail.

Sometime later, Sasuke and Jugo came up to a small apartment block in a shabby part of town. The building looked to be over a hundred years old with various corners missing bricks, window frames looked rotten and one lonely building light left out of the several that were broken. Garbage in the streets, graffiti on every building, fence and post that could hold a colour. Every other building was dilapidated and boarded up. Pawn shops and a convenience store were the only other buildings that held life, the kind of buildings that had apartments overtop of the businesses. The business buildings had reinforced metal bars, doors and screenings to deter thieves. A few stripped car skeletons decorated the street. The smell was overwhelming of rotting garbage and filth. Sasuke scrunched his nose and Jugo huffed out a few breaths. Both agreed that the smell was foul. The trail headed towards a stairwell that appeared to lead to one door. _‘Must be the blonde’s home,’_ Sasuke wandered over to the stairwell. He mentally sighed, the blond was apparently safe, though he was curious about the blood. “I need to check on him, it was his blood I found,” Sasuke ordered, Jugo huffed in agreement. Sasuke trekked around to the side of the building into the shadows, searching for the windows to the basement suite.

Sasuke found his way in, Jugo stayed outside to keep watch. He was overwhelmed with the scent of Naruto in the small one bedroom suite. Unfamiliar emotions again creeped slowly into his system. He felt the familiar pull, like the other night at the pub, his senses pulling it in, wanting more of it, like an addictive drug that temporarily puts his mind in an induced utopia. He feels goosebumps rise on his forearms as the sensation flickered under his skin. The mentally induced utopia enveloped the senses in his brain and he felt an overwhelming motive of wanting to safekeep the scent. He felt his hackles rise at the thought of someone else taking the scent and a demand to snap at anything that dare try. Sasuke inhaled, he could smell the blood of Naruto in the air, so he quickly found his way to the bedroom and found him curled into himself, clothes still on with the scent of earth, sweat and blood still clinging to his body. Treading quietly to the edge of the bed, he noted the steady deep breaths of the blond. His face appeared relaxed and Sasuke could see the crusted blood in his hair and forehead. He grit his teeth as he gently pushed muddy blond hair aside to assess the injury. An essence tickled into the air when the hair was moved. Sasuke gasped, pulling back his hand as if he had been burned, his other hand grasping his shirt, where his heart began to slam against the ribs. Sasuke’s breaths quickened, the sharp burning pain in his chest was back, a turbulence of emotion erupted through his veins, exploding his mind full of hungering and safeguarding the exquisite entity before him. Sasuke stumbled back against a wall, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, his eyes wide at the immense emotions that racked his mind. Deep within the walls of his mentality, his wolf essence shook harshly, demanding release in order to embrace the entity.  Sasuke’s heart battled a fast beat as his alpha senses took over and embraced and imprinted everything about the blond molded to his intellect. His back slid down the wall, eyes still wide and focused on the blond, his heart still excelling and Sasuke found himself a loss for words and sense as he fell to his knees.

 

=======================XOXOXO=========================

 

Itachi stood at the pedestal flipping the pages of a large volume book. His eyes scanned the text smoothly and quickly. He hesitated at a spot, his eyes narrowing and lips tightening. _‘This could be something,’_ Itachi hummed to himself. He studied the small blip of text, that explained an ancient myth regarding the beginning of their clan. Now every lycanthropy clan had their own legends of how their kind came to be. These legends developed into popular folklore and Itachi had to admit that many stories that had developed over the centuries were just that, folklore. He recalled his studies many moons ago, he snickered to himself on his joke, going over the stories of his own clan development. He quickly read the short text again and bookmarked the page. His interest perked, he headed to another area of shelving to review the books laying there.

 

Jugo came through the front door, carrying Sasuke over his shoulder. “Karin, quickly,” he called out into the home. Karin came in quickly to the sitting room where Jugo was placing Sasuke on a couch.

 

“What’s happening? What’s wrong with him?” Karin came over, kneeling onto the floor, her eyes scanning Sasuke’s body.

 

“I couldn’t find anything physically wrong. He was unresponsive when I got to him. I had to carry him out.”

 

“Out from where?” Karin asked while continuously scanning Sasuke, looking for any form of physical impalement.

 

“We followed Naruto’s trail to a one room apartment that was probably his, as he was asleep on the bed in the room where I found Sasuke-sama. Naruto didn’t wake though,” Jugo explained while propping a pillow under Sasuke’s head. “I heard his erratic heartbeat while I was outside, I went in to find him slouched on the floor, staring at nothing. He’s better now, but has not awoken.”

 

“I can’t sense anything physically wrong. I’ll inform Itachi-sama.” Jugo just nodded as Karin got up and left the room.

 

Karin returned with Itachi shortly afterwards. “Report,” Itachi ordered as he drifted smoothly to Sasuke’s side. Jugo explained following Naruto’s trail up till how he found Sasuke after hearing his heartrate in Naruto’s apartment. Itachi acknowledged he was listening by nodding his head and giving a short _‘hn’_ every so often. As he listened to the report he held his palm over Sasuke’s forehead. “Jugo, take him to his room, I’ll be there shortly,” Itachi ordered as he stood back. Jugo nodded, hoisting Sasuke up bridal style and left the room. “I am going to put together some tea,” Itachi announced to Karin, “as I am sure otouto will need it when he awakens.” He made his way out of the room, Karin following behind.

 

“Itachi-sama? Is he going to be alright?”

 

“Hn. He will most likely have a headache when he awakens.” Itachi said no more as he made his way to the kitchen. “Thank you for your concern Karin, I have no other duties for you this evening, you may retire.” Karin nodded her head, knowing that she had been dismissed, and proceeded down another direction.

 

Itachi arrived at Sasuke’s  room shortly afterwards, tea tray in hand. “Thank you Jugo, you may retire for the evening,” Itachi spoke out to Jugo, who was standing by Sasuke’s bed. Jugo bowed and left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Itachi set down the tea tray, prepared himself a cup and settled into a chair near the bed. Letting out a sigh, “Well otouto, this should be interesting,” Itachi whispered to himself and took a sip of tea, waiting for Sasuke to awake.

 

Dark orbs peeked through flittering eyelids, as a small moan escaped the lips. Eyebrows furrowed as lips smacked and a hand came up to rub at the forehead and another small groan erupted.

 

“Hello otouto,” Itachi softly spoke.

 

“Hn,” Sasuke responded while rubbing at his temples now. “Nii-san.”

 

“What do you remember?” Itachi asked as he handed Sasuke a cup of tea. Sasuke sat up slowly to lean against the back of the head board before taking the tea and mumbling a thank you.

 

Sasuke brought the tea to his lips, his eyelids still blinking away the sleep. He sipped while he focused on his bent knees. Itachi poured himself another cup of tea, giving Sasuke time to respond. “How long was I asleep?”

 

“Not long, couple hours I assume,” Itachi responded as he took a seat with his tea.

 

Sasuke squeezed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “I remember seeing Naruto on his bed then nothing. What happened?”

 

“Jugo found you unresponsive on the floor and brought you back. He informed me that Naruto did not awaken when he retrieved you. While you were lying unconscious your wolf was _unruly_. I calmed it.”

 

Sasuke nodded as he took another sip. “Did you learn anything?”

 

Itachi shook his head. “Nothing specific, other than it appeared anxious, edgy and calling. If I didn’t know any better otouto, I would say it was calling for its mate.” Itachi raised a brow at Sasuke.

 

Sasuke sputtered on his tea. “What?! I would know my intended mate I’m sure nii-san!” Sasuke grumbled out, placing his tea cup on the side table, “my intended would not be human, you know it’s not possible.”

 

Itachi sat back, sipping at his tea. He decided not to pursue that theory, knowing full well the history and process of the instinctual mating selection and rituals within the clan. “We will need to meet with Naruto soon, to determine if I can thrall him,” Itachi changed the subject. “He may have run out of fear of being in the unknown. We should go at first thing.”

 

“Hn,” Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. The sooner he got Naruto out of his head, the better for the both of them.

 

================================XOXOXO================================

 

Sunlight streaking through blinds covering a bedroom window, fell upon smartly shined black shoes, standing in the bedroom, facing a bed. A figure stood in the streams of light flooding the bedroom, staring at the blond who lay asleep in his bed. The figure pulled a phone from the pockets of dark grey dress pants, swiping a few keys and then holding the device to an ear. “Hey it’s me. Yeah, I know its early. We might have a problem. I’ll keep you updated.” The phone was quickly put back into deep pockets. A hand reached up and passed through grey locks of hair, along with a deep sigh. The blond began to moan and fidget, a sure sign that he was waking. The figure turned and stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome welcome, i decided to throw out this little chapter. I really dont have much to say about it lol
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment of some sort :D

Itachi was looking through yet another book in the library. He now had a few books placed on a nearby table, all of them with a bookmark or two in them. He stood near a shelf, a book cradled in one hand, while his other hand flipped through pages slowly. He raised his head when he heard his brother open the door and step into the library.

“How you feeling otouto? Rested?” Itachi asked as he slipped the novel back onto the shelf.

“Hn. You have been busy. What have you found?” Sasuke nodded his head to the stack of books on the table.

“Just hints really. There is something just out of my grasp, but I will find it. I can sympathize with you otouto.” He gave a small smile as he wandered to another shelf.

Sasuke stood by the pile of books, picking one up and opening it to the bookmark. His eyebrows rose as he read the passage he recalled from his youth. The story of a being, that gifted the clan of lycanthropy for a payment from the clan. The small passage regarded the being of light and warmth yet was powerful and couldn’t be trusted. Therefore, the clan leader made a deal with the being and lycanthropy was gifted, though the story did not give specific details on why a deal was to be made and why lycanthropy was specifically gifted. But since it was legend, a story passed on through centuries of generations, there was no one left to define the specific details of the tale. Thus, the legend was often just told as it was written and left at that, a folklore. He closed the book and reached for another. This bookmarked page had a similar tale written. Though this one spoke of the clan rescuing a powerful being that turned out to be a trickster. The being was described as a barer of light and warmth but did owe the clan its life. The short passage stated that the clan requested health and long life, and were gifted with lycanthropy, but the trickster being did not mention the details of lycanthropy and the clan felt cursed. Therefore, killing the being in hopes to reverse the curse, but to no avail. Sasuke then snapped the book closed. Itachi turned to him, a single brow raised in question.

“Old fairy tales nii-san? What’s the purpose to digging up old children’s tales?” he snorted as he wandered to another part of the room, glancing at the rows of books on a shelf.

“How is it you think these stories come to pass otouto?” Itachi gave a small smirk while wandering back to the pile of books on the table.

“Outlandish imaginations,” Sasuke huffed back as he pulled a random book out and opened it.

Itachi stopped at his pile of books and placed a hand delicately on the top. “True, many stories come from imaginations. But many cannot develop an imagination without having to witness a truth. Generations long before us told their knowledge and wisdom the only way they knew how…speaking to each other. Long before the language of writing was born.” Itachi’s fingers lightly tapped at the top of the pile of books. “Keep an open mind otouto and do not be so quick to determine something is not true without thoroughly researching it.” Itachi shook his head lightly, his otouto could be so stubborn. “And what of your memory that you were searching for the other day? Have you thought more about what you are trying to remember?”

Sasuke slipped the book he was holding back into the shelf. “I haven’t thought about it since then, since…Naruto up and left the house. Which is why I am here,” Sasuke turned and leaned against the shelf, “It is dawn, and you wanted to head over to his place.”

“Hmm, quite right,” Itachi responded while he wandered to a nearby shelf, “but one more thing, I just remembered.” His fingers quickly skimmed a shelf and grabbed a thick volume from the shelf. He took the large volume book and placed it on the pedestal. Sasuke tilted his head at Itachi’s sudden interest. “I have to remember to look something else up, what better way to remember by leaving it here?” Itachi smiled at Sasuke while lightly tapping the volume.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned towards the door. “Let’s go nii-san, before he’s fully awake and has an aneurism or something.” Itachi gracefully followed, a smile ghosting his lips.

 

=========================XOXOXO=======================

 

A blond mass of hair that scattered in every direction began to roll about on the pillow. Lips released groans as he began to wake from his slumber. He stretched out his body, popping noises of his joints were heard as bright blues began to peer through fluttering blond eyelashes. _‘Oh man, morning already?’_ Naruto let out a bellowing yawn as he struggled to sit up. His muscles were stiff and he craved a hot shower. As he brought up his fists to rub his eyes, Naruto’s eyes sprung open quickly as he looked upon himself. _‘My clothes...’_ He took time observing his current state of mess. _‘I remember… waking at Sasuke’s house, but…how did I get home?’_ Naruto made to get up, noting that yes, his clothes were still on and not in the best of cleanliness. He stripped quickly and headed to his bathroom for a shower.

Stepping into the bathroom, he examined his reflection while waiting for the water to heat. No real damage, just an ugly looking cut near his hairline. Naruto was no fool, he knew he must have hit his head on something and understood the basics. When injuries happen to foreheads, chins and heads, the skin often will split open upon impact due to less fat under the skin in these areas, and the skin is more taunt. Though he still couldn’t think of how he got home, let alone the cut. _‘My hair is full of crud! Like I rolled around in a mud pit!’_ Naruto hopped into the steamy shower, still with no answers. As the soap washed over this body, he found himself surprisingly calm on the whole, _unable to recall on how he got home_ , situation. He gently soaped up his hair, recalling the earliest event. The subway, waiting to get off at his spot. Then waking with Karin in his vision, saying they were at Sasuke’s house, because Sasuke saw him faint in the subway. Karin then told him she was going to go get Sasuke. After she left, he decided he was going to test his legs. He recalls looking at his knees and toes as they touched the cold floor, then nausea. That’s right, he felt dizzy and nauseas, and the fear of vomiting all over the bed or floor overcame him. He jumped up, desperate for a washroom, but that wasn’t the best answer when feeling sick, as he instantly felt dizzy and recalled the darkness coming up from the corners of his eyes. Naruto then tilted his face into the jet of water, using his hands to push the spray of water over the top of his head and down his neck.  _‘I must have blacked out at that point. Shit…what an impression I’ve made so far on Sasuke and Karin, yeesh.’_ Naruto felt completely embarrassed now. He was suddenly struck with various thoughts of what he could have been doing during his black out. His eyes opened wide and fluttered as various scenarios rolled through his head. He started to breath heavy and felt his anxiety rise. _‘Well fuck! I must have put up a fight or something after blacking out!  Fuck…not again, please not again.’_ A sharp pain flashed through his head. Naruto’s fingers instantly lifted to rub his temples as he felt a sob choke back in his throat and the familiar sting behind his eyes. He clamped his jaw tight, ground his teeth and then fisted his hands. He let out an angry wail and started to punch the shower tiled wall, over and over. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHY.FUCKING.ME!” Naruto screamed as he punched the tiles with each word. He squeezed his eyes shut as he stopped and rested his forehead on the shower wall, breathing heavy. As Naruto panted to catch his breath, his face leaning against the cool tiles, he tried to hold back the sobs. _‘Always fucking me… why…why can’t I just have a normal life?’_ Naruto continued to slap the wall as he let some tears escape, chanting his pity party in his head. When he finally settled, face still against the wall tiles with the water washing away the evidence of his tears, he opened his eyes to focus on his now damaged hand. The skin had broken in a couple places due to the assault and his knuckles were beginning to bubble up a little in purple bruises. Naruto snorted, _‘same old same old’._ He took a deep breath and then stood straight up under the spray, holding his now damaged hand under the spray, watching the blood wash away. He finished up under the shower, grabbing a towel and headed out to get dressed.

Lightly wrapping up his hand with gauze, he prepared himself a breakfast. Pouring himself a coffee and sitting at his small table with his food, he gave thanks and began to eat. A knock came at his door.

“It’s me Naruto, are you home?” a male voice called from the other side.

“I’m home, be right there,” Naruto called out as he got up from the table and unlocked the door.

“Ah, good morning Naruto,” a tall, middle aged gray haired man greeted Naruto. His gray thick hair was styled in a defy gravity type way and he wore a dark cloth facemask, but you could see his smile behind it. His high cheekbones and light brown eyes were always a giveaway as well to what kind of expression he was hosting.

“Morning Kakashi-san, please come in. Can I offer you some coffee? I’m just finishing my breakfast,” Naruto stepped back from the door, holding his arm out, palm up, inviting him in.

“Thank you and yes please!”

Naruto nodded, closing the door and headed to the kitchen. “What brings you by Kakashi-san? It’s not like you to drop in on a weekend,” Naruto called out from the kitchen.

Kakashi took a seat on the other chair in the room as Naruto brought out a mug of coffee to him. Naruto then sat at the table and began to finish off his breakfast. His blue eyes focused on Kakashi, waiting for him to speak.

“I was in the neighborhood, wanted to check to see how you were settling in. You have only been here for… about three weeks, right?” Naruto nodded. “So as your employer, I feel responsible to ensure that my staff are well rested and healthy,” his eyes glanced down to Naruto’s bandaged hand, “and you do great work Naruto. I wouldn’t want to have your work interrupted due to bad health, especially if it is something that I can assist with.” His eyes came to focus on Naruto’s face again. Naruto swallowed hard the last of his breakfast.

At this moment Naruto was glad that his hairline hid the gash on his forehead. He certainly didn’t know what he could say about it to his boss! “I am c-certainly doing alright Kakashi-san,” Naruto stuttered slightly and gave the best grin he could, “I can say that I’m almost completely settled in!” Naruto brought his hand to the back of his neck, giving it a scratch and pulling at his hair slightly.

Kakashi eyed the hand as it went up to the back of Naruto’s neck. “And health wise?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, indicating that the bandaged hand had not gone by unnoticed.

“Oh this?” Naruto then held up his bandaged hand, he chuckled lightly, “well, heh..heh…that’s just old clumsy me. I was walking last night looking for my phone and while I wasn’t paying attention, looking at the ground ya know? It would so happen that I tripped on the curb and scratched myself up…heh heh.” Naruto tried his best to sound natural, but his hands fluttered around while explaining the story and his blue eyes landed everywhere else but on his boss. Kakashi raised his mug to his lips while Naruto fluttered away at his explanation, his eyes not leaving Naruto.

“Hmm, is that so?” Kakashi responded when Naruto stopped talking. He placed his mug down and tilted his head, looking at Naruto carefully. Naruto fidgeted in his seat under Kakashi’s eyes, his hands now in his lap and wringing at each other. “If you say so Naruto. But you know, you can come to me at any time for anything, alright?” Kakashi added. Naruto visibly relaxed. “How are you feeling otherwise?” Kakashi asked.

“Well rested and I just am…” Naruto was cut off when a loud rapping cut through the room.

Naruto had a puzzled expression on his face as he glanced at the door. He stood up, “excuse me Kakashi-san, I’ll be right back.” Naruto headed for the front door, curious on would be knocking at his door, as he really didn’t know anyone in this city other than a Kakashi-san and a couple people at work. “Who is it?” Naruto called through the door.

“Police. We have some questions.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. Police? What could they possibly want with him? Maybe something happened to one of the upstairs neighbors? Naruto unlocked the door, opening it half way to two uniformed police officers.

“We are looking for a Naruto Uzumaki,” one of the police officers stated, while looking at Naruto up and down.

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki. What’s this all about?” Naruto asked with a slight tilt to his head.

“I am officer Izumo Kamizuki, and this is my partner, officer Kotetsu Hagan,” he tilted his head to the side in the direction of the other officer standing beside him. “We have some questions we would like to ask you Uzumaki-kun, we would like you to come to the precinct with us.”

“Why can’t you ask them right here?” Naruto was puzzled, he knew the laws and rights, so him going to the precinct didn’t make sense.

Office Izumo flipped open his writing pad, “is your phone number 01-532-7189 Uzumaki-kun?”

Naruto’s eyes widened and he gasped. “Yes! How did you know that?”

“Can you describe your phone to us sir?” Izumo pulled out a pen, poised to write and stared directly at Naruto.

As Naruto described his phone, Izumo wrote in his notebook. When Naruto was done, Izumo showed the write up to his partner Kotetsu and then flipped the pages to another section and again showing it to his partner.

“Your description matches the phone that we have at the precinct, which in turn has the number which you confirmed,” Izumo clarified, “therefore, we need you to come to the precinct to answer some questions.”

 Naruto then smiled and nodded at the officers. “Alright! I’ll be right out,” Naruto smiled as he closed the door gently. He turned around to grab his jacket from the hook and slip on his shoes.

“Everything all right there Naruto?” a voice spoke up from the other end of the apartment.

“Oh Kakashi-san! I’m sorry but I need to go down to the police station. You see I lost my phone the other night and apparently they have it!” Naruto explained while slipping on his shoes, “sorry I have to cut our visit short. I will see you tomorrow at work though!”

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, “No worries my boy, you do what you need to do. We shall see you tomorrow at the office!” Kakashi gave a couple friendly taps to Naruto’s shoulder before slipping his shoes on and headed out the door. Kakashi glanced at the two officers standing to the side of the door. He gave them a nod and headed up the stairs to the street. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket, swiping his finger across the screen before putting it up to his ear while he walked. “Moshi moshi. Yes, I just met with him. No. Nothing yet. His hand, maybe. But there were two cops that just showed up asking him something about his phone. No. Will do. Understood.” He slipped the phone back into his pocket without breaking his stride and continued walking.

XOXO

Sasuke and Itachi stood in the shadows across the street from Naruto’s rundown apartment building. They watched as the gray haired individual left and when Naruto got into the back of a police car and drove off. Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest, a frown drawn out on his face as he glared at the building. He could feel the pull again as a tremor rumbled deep in his core and a trace of anxiousness shivered up his spine while he watched Naruto come out of his home. Sasuke huffed at the feelings. He couldn’t understand fully what his wolf was trying to elaborate but be damned if he let those emotions, feelings, instincts, or whatever they were, be in control.

Itachi watched Sasuke from his peripheral vision while standing in the shadows. He raised an eyebrow now and then as he watched a host of emotions shimmer over Sasuke’s face. Itachi then brought his forefinger and thumb to his chin, stroking it lightly, while the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile.

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi. “Did you see who the gray haired man was?”

“Yes. It was Kakashi Hatake, owner and operator of the publishing office Freelance Fox downtown.”

Sasuke pinched his lips, his face tilting down slightly as he appeared to be thinking. “Yes, I recall. Naruto mentioned that he just started working there. Why would his boss come to his house though?” Sasuke continued to furrow his brows, creases rising in his forehead as he thought about it. “Unless their friends? Family related?” Sasuke muttered to himself as he began to rock back on his heels, “but no that can’t be right, Naruto said something about the CEO being… _eccentric_ …and the way he said it, sounded like he has not known this person before working there.”

Itachi watched Sasuke wrestle with the information that he was just presented with. Apparently his otouto appeared _smitten_ with this Naruto. He gave a small smile and clasped his hands together, intent on waiting Sasuke out.

Sasuke was confused. He could not understand why Naruto’s boss would go to an employee’s home. That was just not rational! It was absurd! Sasuke would _never_ attend an employee’s home, other than Jugo or Karin, but that was different, they lived in the same home! Not to mention their lifestyle was not like human traits! Sasuke shook his head and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He was getting off track. He worried his bottom lip for a moment before dropping his hand. Unless, _unless…_ they were having some sort of … _love affair?_ Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head hard. _‘No. There was no indication in conversation or at his home that Naruto was in any type of romantic relationship.’_   Sasuke now tapped at his chin with his finger and started to walk small paces in the alley. _‘What if the relationship is of a non-consensual incidence? What if the only way he can keep his job is if…or he’s being blackmailed…threatened…?’_ Sasuke stopped in his tracks and suddenly growled. Itachi widened his eyes in question at his brother, shock apparent at Sasuke’s sudden growl. “Tell me what you know of this Kakashi Hatake?” Sasuke growled out at Itachi.

“Not much more than what he does for a living.”

“I want to know as much as possible about him. His history, his now, what he does in his free time and especially why he is going to Naruto’s home,” Sasuke spoke firmly before turning on his heel and heading deeper down the alleyway.

“Alright otouto, as you wish,” Itachi smiled as he responded and followed Sasuke and thinking, _‘smitten? I really think so…’_

 

=============XOXOXO==============

 

Naruto was sitting at a desk at the police precinct waiting for someone to bring him his phone. The two police officers didn’t say anything else to him other than when they arrived and where to sit. Naruto’s leg twitched impatiently. _‘How fucking long does it take to get my phone?! It’s been like 30 minutes!’_ Naruto found himself getting irritated the more he was ignored and left sitting at a desk. He already counted all the desks in the room, the holes in the walls and the tiles in the ceiling. He ran his one hand through his blond locks and let out a big exasperated breath of air, clearly showing his irritation at this situation.

Officer Izumo sat down suddenly and surprising Naruto who was looking elsewhere. Izumo gave Naruto a look and then opened a folder that he had brought along with him to the desk. “So, Naruto, can you tell me where you were this past Friday night between the hours of 10pm and 2am?” He glanced at him.

“Sure, I was at a pub called After Eight on eighth avenue west. But what does that have to do…”

“What time was it when you left the pub?” Izumo cut Naruto off while writing down Naruto’s answer.

Naruto frowned. “I don’t know, about midnight? I think?” he responded, sounding confused. _‘Asshole!’_ “Look, I don’t know what this…”

“Where did you go after you left the pub?”

Naruto threw Izumo a glare. “I went home,” he responded through clenched teeth. He was not appreciating getting cut off! “How is this…”

“Is there anyone that can prove that you were at that pub prior to 2am and at home after 2am?” Izumo continued to ask while continuing to write, every so often glancing up at Naruto.

“No,” Naruto snapped back, “but explain to me…”

“Can you confirm this is your phone number?” Izumo cut off Naruto again and slid a piece of paper across the desk at Naruto. Naruto glanced down at the paper and indeed saw a phone number written on the paper.

“Yes, I told you before that was my number!” Naruto snapped, “now tell me how…”

“Can you confirm that this is your cell phone?” Izumo pulled out several photos from the folder and laid them out in front of Naruto.

Naruto’s mouth snapped shut and he looked down at the photos. Several pictures of his phone were shown in the photos at different angles; the front, the back, the sides and even one of the phone taken apart to show off the innards. Naruto snapped his head up, his eyes narrowed, “what the hell is this?!” he shrieked out while his finger tapped repeatedly on the photo of his phone in two pieces. “What gives you the right to do this?!”

“Can you confirm that this is your cell phone Uzumaki-kun?” Izumo asked again, not paying attention to Naruto’s outburst.

“Of course this is my phone!” he cried out, eyes glaring at Izumo, “but what the hell gives you guys the right to break my property? You owe me a new phone!” Naruto continued to rant as he picked up the photo of the broken phone and waved it rapidly at Izumo.

A hand grabbed Naruto’s wrist that was shaking the photo at Izumo and wretched behind his back. “Hey! What the…” Naruto cried out and tried to jump up. Someone grabbed his other wrist, wrenching it behind his back and bent him over Izumo’s desk. “What the fuck! Let me go you bastard!” Naruto thrashed on the desk until he felt and heard the unmistakable sound of handcuffs going around his wrists.

“Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for the murder of Riku Tanaka. You have the right to remain…”

 


	6. Sunday/Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll, thanks for waiting.  
> If any of you are following Deny Thy, you would have seen a small blurb write up on why these chaps are a little delayed. Really, its up to me to post right, and I enjoy posting them, but I do it so I can see just how far I can get.
> 
> Remember.. beta all the way still here.
> 
> Anyhow, this chap was written to an extent of me being able to continue on, but then I lost one of my best friends of 20+ years unexpectedly. She was still young, 10 yrs older than me but still, she was a long way from even 60 years old! Anyhow, I needed time to grieve, for her and for myself. Its still a big experience for myself, as even today, I find myself wanting to send her a text, call, or plan something, and then to stop and think, "oh...yeah right..."  
> Needless to say, Deny Thy and Tell Me were slightly delayed in new chap postings. 
> 
> But, as you can see, Deny Thy came upfront first, when I was ready, and Tell Me, I was working hard on filling in the holes of what I had already prepared. And tah dah, it's done.
> 
> I will say, that like many others that have written (and you know i'm new at this), I hated this chapter... LOL I have read other authors that say they deleted, they replaced, over and over on a chapter,and just down right hated it. Now, I can say I have been there!! 
> 
> Yes ... this beta is definitely, really really enjoying the learning experience of this story writings, that my own special little authors whom I beta for constantly, are going through. Woah.. i wanna buy you all a drink :D
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as inluvwnaruto:)
> 
> On with show eh!

Naruto sat scrunched up in the corner of a concrete cell, on a hard bench, his eyes focused on the floor, his chin rested on his knees. He had been placed in the cell shortly after he was handcuffed and read his Miranda rights. His anger was now subsided, instead, now confusion had set in. He didn’t know why he was arrested for a murder of someone he didn’t even know. He was new to town, did not know a soul and had no family to call. He didn’t have money for a lawyer since he just started his job, which he would probably lose anyway if he didn’t show up to work tomorrow. Naruto let out a big sigh. He had never been in this type of predicament before and he was barely holding himself together as he tried to review his options. He didn’t want to start crying in a concrete room with others around either. He wondered who to make a phone call to. He could call Kakashi, but that was a no go. That’s just weird, calling his boss. _‘Hey, umm…I’m kinda in jail for murder, so I won’t be in Monday…’_ Naruto snorted. Yeah, that’s not exactly how the conversation would go, but he smiled at himself anyhow. He could phone Karin, but, he didn’t have her number. It was in his phone, which…was no longer in his procession. He lowered this head into his palms, running both hands through his hair, back and forth, as he thought about his next move. Nothing came to mind and he sighed loudly. His hope was slowly dwindling as he hung on to what little scrap of faith he had.

 

Naruto was brought out of his musings as the door clicked open. An unknown man walked in. He had brunette hair and a kind face. He carried a briefcase and smiled at Naruto. “Mr. Uzumaki, I am Iruka Umino, legal aid services. I’ve come to talk to you regarding your situation.” He placed his briefcase on the small corner table and took a seat. Naruto watched carefully, as the man opened his case and brought out a folder and a note pad. “I understand you didn’t ask for a lawyer yet, so I make it a point to attend all persons held that did not ask for legal assistance to determine if there is a liable reason for it.” The man named Iruka closed up his briefcase and slid it against the wall, “You see, there could always be a reason for a person not requesting legal assistance. That person could have a language barrier, reading and writing barriers, be a foreigner, etcetera. So you see Mr. Uzumaki, I have come to see you to determine if legal aid can be assistance to you.” Iruka finally stopped talking as he crossed a leg and poised his pen over a notepad, his large brown eyes focusing on Naruto expectantly.

 

Naruto’s blue eyes widened as he took in what this man had explained. “How…”

 

“Human rights Mr. Uzumaki. Every person has them. I am here on a regular basis, to ensure everyone’s rights are met.” Iruka smiled softly at Naruto. “Now, tell me what happened and we shall go from there.”

 

Naruto nodded his head, his mouth still slightly agape, and felt kindness emanating from this man named Iruka. The soft look from Iruka’s eyes and serene glow that resonated from him, left Naruto feeling that he could actually open up to this stranger. He didn’t know how to identify it, other than possible _instincts?_ that applied the gentle push to allow him to trust Iruka. Naruto took a deep breath and began to explain, starting at how the police came to his door this morning.

**_\-------intermission-----_ **

 

Naruto found himself released a few hours later. He was now completely physically and mentally exhausted. Though he was still under suspicion of the murder, he was informed that his phone was found in an alley where the murder victim was found, with his and the victim’s prints and blood on it. There wasn’t enough evidence to keep Naruto in jail, but he was informed not to leave town. And he wasn’t able to get his phone back, not that Naruto cared about the phone after this experience. Naruto thanked Iruka heartedly and got his card, as he may need him again should the police drag him back into the cells again for something else. For now, he was incredibly thankful to be out of that place and able to return home. It was now late afternoon; the day was shot and Naruto trudged himself back to his simple one bedroom apartment.

 

He felt instantly fatigued as soon as he walked in the door, ready to just call it a day and climb into bed. But he needed to eat and shower for sure. Spending most of the day in a grimy cell certainly wasn’t the cleanest of areas leaving Naruto feeling gross. He slowly shed his clothing while walking to the bathroom, not caring about where the clothes fell. His only thoughts were on a hot shower and how good it will feel.

 

Several minutes later, a refreshed Naruto emerged from the steamy room, dressed in his jammies and already noted to himself he was feeling better. _‘Oh man… so much better. Hungry now…what to eat?’_ His stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him it was dinner time and Naruto chuckled to himself as he opened the fridge. Grabbing whatever looked good, Naruto got busy making himself dinner. A knock came to his door suddenly. Naruto hesitated. After today, he really didn’t want to answer the door. He froze at his counter, as his breath quickened and he swore he could hear his heart beat in his ears. The knock came again, same as before, no change in how many knocks or how loud. Naruto could feel his heart beating against his chest now, he held a fist up to it, not really knowing why he would be so distraught. He bit his lip, trying to regain control of his erratic heartbeat. _‘It’s just a door knock for fucks sake!’_ Though he did not want to answer the door, he willed his heart to calm down.

 

“Naruto? Are you there?” a woman’s voice asked from the other side as the soft knock came again. Naruto perked up. He remembered that voice. He turned to look towards the door, holding his breath, waiting to see if he was imagining things. “Naruto?” the voice came again, “are you in there?”

 

Naruto took in a deep breath and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. _‘Karin!’_ He made his way to the door, “coming!” he called out quickly, unlocking and opening the door a few inches to ensure he was correct on who it was. Karin was indeed outside the door, her eyes wide and green with concern, her lips slightly frowned while she looked at Naruto through the five inch space of the door.

 

“Holy shit Naruto! Your alright!” she exclaimed as she slapped a hand up to her cheek. “You ran off, and we didn’t know where you went, we didn’t know where you lived at first so we had no way to see if you made it home! Holy shit you gave me a fright!” She waved her arms around, trying to enhance her annoyance but Naruto seemed to know better. He wasn’t sure why he knew that she wasn’t upset as she appeared, but he gave a small smile as he opened the door wider, leaning his body against the door frame.

 

“I’m sorry to have worried you Karin,” he bowed his head and gave her a guilty look. His bottom lip frowned slightly and he then looked at the floor. He did feel somewhat bad, because yes, they did tend to him the other night, didn’t they? ‘– _Yes – he fainted, in the subway, woke up with Karin caring for me in Sasuke’s home…’_ then he blacked out.  Feelings of shame rushed through his cheeks. _He hadn’t even thanked her or Sasuke properly yet_. Strong hands suddenly laid on his shoulders, gripping him tight and he gasped at the sudden grab at his body, his muscles constricted instantly and he stumbled slightly backwards. Karin didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Oh.My.God! Don’t _ever_ do that again!” Karin looked straight into Naruto’s eyes, giving him slight shakes while gripping his shoulders. “I hardly just met you but I feel like I need to coddle you, or just hide you away under some covers, or…or… oh hell I don’t know!” She threw her arms up and then pulled Naruto towards her, giving him a quick friendly squeezing hug. She squeezed a few times extra hard to show how she meant it, mumbling never to do that again with each squeeze. Finally pulling back, she kept Naruto arms in her hands as she looked up at his red stained face and wide blue eyes. _‘Is he trembling?’_ She lifted a corner of her mouth, giving Naruto a half smile and huff through her nose. Her bright green eyes focused on blue and she poked a finger into his chest. “You,” she poked, “need to make sure you are safe.” She poked at his chest for practically every word, making Naruto flinch slightly, but then he blushed and smiled at her caring face.

 

Reaching behind his head, he randomly pulled at his hair through his fingers while willing his blush to settle. She was right, they had only just met, but how was it she was so worried about him? He continued to stand practically dumbfounded when she finally stepped back out of his personal space. He had never had anyone worry about him so much. “Thanks for worrying about me,” he finally said as he lowered his eyes. He wasn’t sure what else to say.

 

She slugged him slightly on the shoulder with a smile, “I’m really glad you’re okay Naruto. I came by earlier and you weren’t here, and I – we started to panic.”

 

“We?” Naruto suddenly looked up, _what?_

 

“Why me, Jugo and Sasuke of course! We looked all over the house for you! We couldn’t find you and we were worried you took off into the forest, got lost, fell down a cliff, hole, who knows! But enough!” She took a big breath and placed her hands on her hips. “What’s done is done. How are you!?” Karin’s eyes then wandered over his body, appearing to be assessing his body for any signs of injuries.

 

Naruto leaned back against the door frame, his body suggested that he was exhausted by how he suddenly deflated. His eyes drooped suddenly, and he let out an exasperated breath while hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of his jammie pants since they had no pockets. “Well, I can say that I have had better days that’s for sure.” He said nothing more after that, insinuating that there was nothing more to be said and he hoped, that the tone was clear that he was not elaborating on the subject. Thankfully, it seemed Karin seemed to catch the hint as she gave him a nod and gentle smile. Naruto mentally relaxed, glad he didn’t have to explain himself nor tell her it was none of her business. He hated it when people pushed.

 

“I did try calling and texting you, but when you didn’t respond, that was a little nerve wracking!” Karin chuckled out lightly. “Did my messages get through? Maybe I have the wrong number?” She maneuvered her purse, opening it to grab something inside.

 

“Oh, my phone got busted sometime in the night. I will be getting a new one soon. Sorry about that,” Naruto quickly responded to Karin, shrugging his shoulders and giving her a small grin. He didn’t want to share the reason of why he doesn’t now have a phone. Not only is it embarrassing, he really doesn’t know her and again, it isn’t any of her business.

 

“Well that certainly makes sense then. I will leave you my number then, so when you get a new one you can text me.” Karin pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her purse, scribbling down the info and handing it over to Naruto just as a loud grumbling noise came from his stomach area. Naruto smiled sheepishly. Karin let out a small chuckle. “Okay, I get the hint. You must be making dinner. I will head out, and I am glad to see that you are okay Naruto.” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a light pat and a smile. “We can do lunch or something later if you like. Get some rest. Ciao!” Karin gave a short wave and turned, walking away from the door.

 

‘ _Well, that was short, simple and to the point_ ,’ Naruto thought to himself as he shut the door, setting the locks and then put the note on the fridge under a magnet. Naruto was thankful that the visit was short though, she didn’t appear to be pushy and respected his space and privacy. He was exhausted and hungry and definitely not in the mood to entertain a guest. He continued on with preparing a meal.

 

Karin walked down the filthy sidewalk, past the dilapidated buildings towards a black Hummer H3.  She clicked open the back door and slipped in. “He’s in one piece and appears alright,” Karin stated to the other persons in the car. “He has his hand wrapped, not sure what happened there, but I did not see any other injuries.” Karin explained running her fingers through her hair. “Fucking windy today, can’t keep a style if I wanted,” she complained as she rummaged through her purse, finally bringing out a comb.

 

“Did you ask about where he was, why his hand is wrapped?” Sasuke asked in a clipped tone, who was sitting in the back as well and threw a glare towards Karin.

 

Karin continued to take the comb to her hair, not appearing fazed with the glare being thrown her way. “He didn’t want to explain anything. He apologized for worrying us, he was incredibly sincere and had the most adorable pout!” She stopped combing, placing her hands together as she brought in her arms to her chest, her eyes practically sparkling. Sasuke just huffed in response. Karin glanced at Sasuke, noting how his lips were tight in a frown. She sighed and resumed brushing out her hair. “He mentioned he was having a bad day. It was obvious he was upset about something by his tone and not willing to elaborate on it.”

 

“Hn,” Sasuke responded, as he looked out the window. _Did he not remember fainting at the subway? Waking at the mansion and somehow running home?_ Sasuke’s questions rolled through his mind. _The police were an issue there, what did they want with him? Does this have something to do with the first thrall? Could this be a side effect? Why wouldn’t he be questioning about anything that happened the night before if he remembered?_ Sasuke’s fists clenched several times as he found himself getting more and more frustrated, the more he was left in the dark. “Jugo, let’s go home,” he called out. The Hummer pulled into traffic smoothly. 

 

“Oh,” Karin piped up, “he did say that his phone was busted and needs a new one. Would be why he wasn’t answering earlier,” Karin shrugged and shoved her comb back into her purse. “Hey Sasuke, you think there is something he isn’t remembering or telling? He didn’t appear to be concerned about anything that had happened last night when I brought it up. He brushed it off with an apology for just leaving, but like I mentioned, it was obviously genuine or he’s a really, and I mean it would have to be amazing, good liar.” She flicked her wrist and crossed her leg, giving a firm nod of her head, emphasizing her point.  “But also, he didn’t appear to remember or he remembered and didn’t know how to respond maybe? He doesn’t seem the type to use blackmail…I hope.” She ended with a whisper as she worried her bottom lip briefly, before glancing again up at Sasuke, wondering if he had a theory.

 

Sasuke didn’t respond. He continued looking out the window at the passing scenery while his own ramble of questions flowed through his mind. _Why didn’t his thrall work on Naruto? Why couldn’t he remember what happened the night before when he was in Naruto’s room?_ _How did Naruto get injured?_ He ground his teeth, relishing in the feeling of the teeth clicking together. The questions were harassing him and he needed answers sooner than later. He needed to determine what the issue was and how to fix it. 

 

**_\-------XOXOXO -----_ **

 

Monday morning came, Naruto found himself busy at his desk. He managed to sleep through the night and get to work with no mental or physical issues, other than his bandaged hand. The hustle and bustle of the office was the norm, and Naruto was thankful that he could lose himself in his work. He still had to get himself a new phone, but there was no hurry, he would browse some of the electronic shops on his way home. As he flipped through a document on his desk, his thoughts often interrupted reliving his eventful weekend. Thankfully no one at work appeared to have any knowledge of what happened, not that he really knew anyone, but one never knows who may have been around the area when he was at the pub, walking near the crime scene or present at the fiasco at the police station. Naruto had relaxed as soon as he was certain that no persons in the office gave him any incriminating looks or ask questions, that would suggest they knew or seen something.

 

Though all the events circled consistently in his mind throughout the day, the whirlwind of memories appeared to circle around one dark haired mysterious individual more times than he could count. Like a cloud of smoke that would suddenly just appear and materialize in his thoughts without warning. Though the guy was an ass, Naruto couldn’t get him out of his mind. Those coal eyes pulled at him like a siren’s call, his moonlit kissed skin seemed to glimmer and draw his eyes to focus and desire the smoothness of his neck. Naruto’s imagination continued to have Sasuke standing poised, his legs shoulder length apart, wearing leg hugging black jeans, black biker boots, white tank covered with dark blue button up shirt, leather trench coat and a breeze was blowing that would gently move his blue black locks of hair across his forehead. His lips, rosy pink and tinted were pressed firm and sneered with confidence. But his eyes, _oh those eyes_ , would zero in on Naruto, the prey to a sleek dangerous predator who had found his meal. But Naruto didn’t feel like the frightened, skittish prey, and he certainly didn’t feel threatened at all by Sasuke. He felt jittery and pleased, with a slight bit of arrogance in knowing that of course he is desirable to that dangerous, yet elegant stunning creature. He wanted to give chase, to have that exquisite male hunt him down with a snarl, a gleam in his eye and to see his tongue lick his lips in hunger. The thought of being lavished upon by the dark, handsome and most likely athletic male specimen, had Naruto feeling his heart flutter slightly with excitement and a glorious tingling sensation that trickled straight down into his cock. The slender fingers grasping his hips tightly, while his deep dark eyes held him in place, almost daring him to move. Naruto would step back, one hand pushing on Sasuke’s shoulder, the other out to hold his balance, unable to really move and he was frozen in the spot, those eyes, like an invisible beam. He could feel the shivers running up his spine as he felt the fingers tighten on his hips, is that his thumb rubbing circles on his hip? He rested his head on palm, his eyes glazing over, sighed deeply and stared up at the ceiling.

 

“Naruto! Can you come to my office please?” the voice called out from down the hall.

 

Naruto was brought out of his musings quickly as he shot both of his hands quickly over his steadily inflating cock. He pushed down on it hard, wincing slightly at doing so, willing his cock to deflate. _‘Holy shit, what the hell am I thinking? I don’t even know the asshole!’_ Sure, Naruto didn’t like to make the first impression the only impression, but he couldn’t help feel that _once an asshole, always an asshole!_  AS he tried to do a record breaking deflate the excitable penis challenge, he realized what he was daydreaming of and mentally repremanded himself. _‘Wha? Where the hell are these thoughts coming from?! As if I would…gah!’_ Naruto clinched his teeth and huffed loudly. He then quickly turned his head to see that his boss Kakashi was poking his head out of his office, lifting his hand to show he was calling for him. “Coming,” Naruto gave a short wave and a smile hoping to god he wasn’t blushing. He grabbed some papers, tucked them into a folder, ‘ _hoping he was giving the impression that he was actually busy working and not mentally being a pervert!’ –_ then shifted his deflating package in his pants, _discreetly under his desk_ , to elevate the pressure and slowly headed over to Kakashi’s office.

 

 _Kakashi Hatake, Assistant Editor_ , was labeled on the wooden door as Naruto gave a light tap on the open door to inform of his presence. He glanced into the office to see Kakashi sitting at his desk, several stacks of papers littering the surface. Kakashi then waved him in. “Naruto my boy, how you feeling today?” Kakashi questioned without looking up at him as he flipped through some random paper stacks on his desk.

 

“Fine Kakashi-san, thanks for asking,” Naruto responded while taking a seat across from the desk. He peered through several stacks of papers to see the mask wearing silver haired man. He always found it odd that the man managed to keep his mask on while conversing with others. Naruto always found talking behind any type of mask could get sweaty, hot and just gross. He shrugged to himself, to each their own. Regardless, he wanted to know what his boss wanted. “What can I do for you sir?”

 

Kakashi stopped flipping through stacks of papers, raised his dark coloured eyes and appeared to stare through Naruto. Naruto felt a nervous shiver race through his arms, _‘is there something on my face?’_ Naruto thought while trying to wipe at his cheek and nose inconspicuously. His mind thought about what he had for breakfast or on break that could be left on his face. God forbid he have a nose booger! Kakashi then blinked and stood up suddenly. He walked in wide strides around the desk moving to close the door, then stood right beside Naruto, silently staring down at him, head slightly tilted. Naruto tried to keep his eyes trained on his boss, as he tried to swallow a large lump that developed in his throat due to this sudden distress feeling. His mouth felt dry and he suddenly was hit with a wave of feeling completely vulnerable. A flash feeling of panic overwhelmed him, pushing at him to leap up and hide quickly, as if he was going to be eaten if he stayed where he was. Naruto clenched the arms of the chair slightly, willing himself to remain calm, this was only his boss for fucks sake! He tried to rationalize his nerves to calm down as his heart beat quickened and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Kakashi then knelt down, his eyes focusing on Naruto’s arm as he reached out and lightly touched Naruto’s bandaged hand. Naruto’s hand flinched away quickly from the touch and he hissed sharply through clenched teeth at Kakashi. Kakashi drew back quickly, seemingly surprised at the sudden action from the blond. Naruto then blinked repeatedly, his eyes flickering about, as if he was not aware of the space he was in. Suddenly, as if realizing what had just happened, Naruto’s wide blue eyes looked on at Kakashi, pleading silently to not be upset at him and his lips held a small frown.

 

Kakashi watched Naruto plead with his eyes briefly. _‘I swear I seen… Does he feel something? Is he aware?’_ Kakashi determined he would need to record these behaviours. He gave a concerned glance at Naruto, his eyebrows raising in question. “What happened here Naruto? How serious is this wound?” Kakashi pointed to the bandaged hand, being careful now not to get to close. Kakashi eyes flickered from the bandaged hand then up to Naruto.

 

“Nothing to serious, just tripped on a curb and scratched it up some,” Naruto swallowed hard while trying to keep his eyes steady on Kakashi. He was feeling seriously uncomfortable with Kakashi now being in his personal bubble instead of just staring at him. His heart was slamming harder against the walls of his rib cage as anxiety and nervousness overwhelmed him. Though he did not understand why, the desire to scramble back several feet was so strong, it made his legs and feet tingle.  Naruto took a breath in the best he could, made himself smile and responded, “n-nothing to worry about Kakashi-san! It should be okay in another day.” He waved his bandaged had up to show that it wasn’t serious before tucking it across his stomach, away from Kakashi.

 

Kakashi eyed Naruto for a moment more, his eyes flickering slightly as he looked at each of Naruto’s eyes. He grinned behind his mask suddenly, “Well! That’s good to know!” He stood up quickly, brushing off invisible dust from his pants. “You sure you don’t want to take some time to heal up? Don’t want that wound getting worse!” He began to take steps away from Naruto, towards his desk until he was leaning up against it.

 

Naruto shook his head, feeling light headed as he did so, “so-kay Kakashi-san, it doesn’t interfere with my work. Will there be anything else sir?” He felt his heart rate begin to slow, the anxiety began to lower as he took in deep breaths. Why was he feeling like this? It felt like he ran a marathon for Christ sakes! He silently hoped that his pit stick was working. Wet armpits at work, oye what a disaster that would be!

 

“Mah, that’s okay Naruto, glad you’re doing alright,” Kakashi turned around to head to his office chair, flapping his hand at Naruto in a dismissal type manner. “Head back to your desk, I’m sure there is lots to be done!” Kakashi twirled his chair, sitting down and started rustling through random papers on the desk, not glancing up at Naruto at all.

 

Naruto just looked on, somewhat confused. Shaking his head, making sure he wasn’t feeling light headed, he slowly got up and tested his legs. After that bout of, _whatever the fuck it was_ , he certainly didn’t want to collapse on the boss’ floor after telling him he was fit to continue working! Deeming his legs fit, he slipped out of Kakashi’s office, quietly closing the door behind him. Naruto walked with his head held sturdy towards his desk, as he didn’t want anyone to see the possibility of his flushed face, limp hair or any signs of the emotional distress that he went through in Kakashi’s office. He ran a hand through his thick blond hair when he sat hard on his chair, releasing a rush of air. _‘Wonder what that was all about… does he really give a shit on my well being? If that be the case, perhaps it won’t be so bad here,’_ Naruto thought to himself as he took in deep steady breathes. He didn’t understand why he got so nervous with his boss. _‘I wasn’t being disciplined or reprimanded,’_ he reminded himself as he settled himself back to his work schedule. _‘No more daydreaming, get to work,’_ he ordered himself with a smile.

 

Kakashi looked up when he heard the door close. Sitting up, he reached into his desk drawer grabbing a cell phone. He swiped the screen, scrolled through to find the contact and made a call. He leaned back in his chair waiting for the call to connect. “Hai. Just met with the boy. His status has changed. Hai, secretions have begun. No, I don’t think so and I don’t know. Hai.” Kakashi pulled the phone from his ear, noticing that the all was ended. He placed the phone on his desk, crossed his arms and released a sigh. His day just got busier.

 

**\---------intermission------**

 

Sasuke strode into his home library looking stern, straight backed and on a mission. He was tired of having to many questions unanswered since he met Naruto Uzumaki, and damn if he didn’t want answers now! His night was filled with anxiousness, tossing and turning, sleep not coming easily at all, therefore, no sleep makes Sasuke a grumpy boy. And the worst part is, he had no idea why he was feeling this way! He eyed the room for his brother, knowing he was in here since he could sense him. He found Itachi sitting at one of the corner tables, flipping through pages of a large volume book. As Sasuke drew near, Itachi hummed.

 

“Ohayou otouto. Did you find what you needed?” Itachi hummed out, not bothering to look up at Sasuke. His eyes moving slightly as he scanned the pages of the book while one hand rested on the edge of the book, the other rested on the table holding a pen. He could feel his brother’s frustrations practically radiating out and over him as soon as he woke.

 

“Konnichiwa nii-san, have you found anything new?” Sasuke ignored Itachi’s question for one of his own. He frowned as he took a seat across from Itachi. He leaned in closer, resting his forearms on the table, hands laced together, and waited for an answer. Itachi hummed a response as he set down his pen, sat up straight at looked across the table at Sasuke.

 

Dark circles had blessed Sasuke’s face under his eyes and Itachi could see the struggle Sasuke had trying to keep up the glare focused on him. Itachi eyed Sasuke for a bit, tuning into Sasuke’s wolf. Itachi could sense the restlessness, an awareness of desire reaching or calling out for an ambience that wasn’t reachable. Now Itachi had no idea what Sasuke’s wolf was actually wanting, saying or feeling, but he could tune into the sensitivity. Itachi wondered if Sasuke was understanding his wolf impressions at all or simply ignoring them. Judging by the weathered looks of him, most likely the latter. _‘Always the stubborn one,’ he mused to himself, ‘I do hope eventually he will stop being so headstrong.’_ Itachi turned the book around to show Sasuke a small written paragraph, “Just this old rhyme so far. It is written here,” Itachi pointed to the writings that Sasuke wouldn’t be able to read in the volume, “and this is what it says.” Itachi then slid the notebook he was writing in towards Sasuke.

_Run, run, in order to lose ‘em._

_Dodge here, dodge there, in order to lose ‘em._

_Falling, falling, you must not fear._

_Grab hold of my skirt,_

_Grab hold of my tail,_

_To escape the darkness,_

_Do not fear._

Sasuke had leaned over to read the notes and then looked up at Itachi, a questionable gaze apparent on his face. Itachi gave a smirk in response, turning the thick volume back towards him.  “The rhyme is part of a tale of a man fishing and meeting a stranger whom he brings home. That is how far I have gotten, for the tale is written in the language of our ancestors and it is taking some time for me to translate.” Itachi tapped the notebook to the side, indicating this is where he was writing the translations and then he moved his fingers to rub his temples. With his eyes closed he continued, “The tale may have significance to this situation, or…it may not. Either way, it interests me greatly.” Itachi finished speaking, hesitated his temple rubbing and opened his dark grey eyes to Sasuke. He took in Sasuke’s appearance briefly, determining that Sasuke had enough information to withhold anymore questions for now and then looked back down at the book, resuming what he was doing earlier.

 

 

Sasuke took a deep breath after realizing his brother was obviously done speaking to him. “Naruto is home now.  Should we not go and…”

 

 

Itachi lifted his hand quickly, cutting off and silencing Sasuke. “You and Karin saw Naruto at his home yesterday, yes? Did he ask questions about the night prior?” Itachi spoke out, not looking up from the pages as he wrote in the note book.

 

 

“Yes and No,” Sasuke stammered out.

 

 

“Did he appear distressed, frightened, or angry at the mention of you and the night of him being in our home to Karin?” Itachi continued, without looking up, his hand still writing while he glanced from the notebook to the volume.

 

 

“No.” Sasuke stressed through his clenched teeth. His eyes glared at his brother, though his brother would not show him the satisfaction of looking up at him.

 

 

“Then I suspect that Naruto either does not recall much of the evening events or he has some secrets of his own, otouto. I suggest leaving him be for now and have Karin monitor him. She _is the one_ that has his number and has extended the hand of friendship to him, yes?” Itachi paused his writing and glanced up at Sasuke. His inner big brother grinning at the look being expressed towards him of an absolutely annoyed little brother.

 

 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi. He felt his alpha wolf rear its head hard and release deep grumbling growls of irritation and Sasuke’s aggravation stirred. The hairs began to rise at the back of his neck, electric sparks zapped through his arms, causing goosebumps and hairs to stand on end. A flicker of anger, like a candle flame, spark up behind his eyes. Sasuke felt an overwhelming desire to nurse that flame and give it fuel. As his glare intensified towards Itachi, a dark sounding snarl was heard again coming from his throat. His knuckles turning white from the pressure of his hands squeezing the edge of the table.

 

 

Itachi’s fingertips stopped strolling down the paper. He tipped his head up and took in Sasuke’s appearance. _‘Interesting…’_ he thought as the corner of his mouth tilted up ever so slightly. Itachi sat up, placing his forearms on top of the thick book. He clasped his hands together and watched Sasuke’s eyes, not saying a word. The head alpha remained calm but ready should Sasuke get out of hand. He could feel Sasuke’s wolf tremor with annoyance and outrage. The young alpha wolf was not impressed with the head alpha’s decision and appeared to be sending out messages to inform of its displeasure and fury. Sasuke’s nostrils flared slightly as he huffed out his frustration. He vaguely wondered if his otouto knew of the sensations that were trickling from his very pores, not to mention the slight change of facial features. Slight changes that only one who was close to Sasuke, such as himself, would see.

 

 

Sasuke’s mind began hazing with confusion, anger, frustration and his wolf shook hard at its inner walls, challenging Sasuke to release. _‘No…I cannot, it’s not – how can he – I need…’_ Sasuke ground his teeth hard as the pressing emotions rose to his forefront. The idea of letting Karin be in control, ‘ _it wasn’t right! Wasn’t he in charge? What was his brother saying, he was…was inferior to handle this situation?!’_ His pupils flickered colours and he realized that Itachi was staring deep into him, and Sasuke’s fog was suddenly cleared as quickly as it appeared. The pressing waves of emotions that littered his mind full of frustration and irritation like a sudden gust of warm wind, enabling him to believe the very thought that he couldn’t handle a simple human, was suddenly calm. Of course, Karin could deal with the human. Sasuke had other matters to attend to. Should a report come that suggestion would be required, Itachi is certainly powerful enough to produce a thrall. Sasuke pulled a hand up to his forehead, suddenly he felt a headache coming on. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, Itachi still staring intently at him. ‘ _What was that all about, what was he thinking?’_ Sasuke grilled himself. He didn’t understand the sudden rise of disturbing emotions that left him feeling disorientated after Itachi’s order. ‘ _Tea…I need tea._ ’ He lifted his now dark cobalt calm eyes to Itachi’s face and was pleased to hear the library door open, hearing the familiar rattle of the tea tray.

 

 

“Better now otouto?” Itachi asked while waving Karin over with the tea tray. “You seemed a tad out of sorts there for a moment. Care to explain the situation you were in?” Itachi asked calmly, eyes never leaving Sasuke.

 

 

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples. “Just a headache nii-san, thank you for the tea,” he muttered as he brought a cup to his lips. “And thank you for looking into the translations.” Sasuke was sincerely grateful for that. Those translations, he recalled from his teachings, were simply horrific to have to study and research.

 

 

Itachi glanced at Sasuke once more before turning his attention to Karin. “Karin, you will monitor Naruto, determine if he needs to be suggested, report immediately any issues,” he command firm and straight forward.

 

 

Karin pushed her eyeglasses up her nose before crossing her arms over her chest. “Yes Itachi-sama, no problem, I really like the kid. He is quite bright, and I bet he would be more fun to hang out with than that grouchy gout.” Karin tilted her nose towards Sasuke. She sneered at him when Sasuke twitched his glare at her. “Anything in particular I should be looking out for?” Karin redirected her gaze to Itachi.

 

 

“If anything seems out of the sort for him, report immediately,” Itachi responded flatly, as he went back to reviewing the pages in front of him. “You are dismissed.”

 

 

Karin bowed slightly, “Yes Itachi-sama,” and harrumphed quietly when she shot a look at Sasuke. She then turned on her heel and left the library.

 

 

Sasuke continued to sip his tea as he thought about the tune that was in the shadows of his mind. Since meeting that blond dobe, coming across his scent and intangible character, things within the pack have been slightly rattled, but not necessarily in a negative manner.  A tune, just touching the surface of his conscious self, plagued him slightly, enough to irritate him, all from meeting that loud mouth _-beautiful-_ blond.  Sasuke frowned slightly. Why would he think that dobe was ‘beautiful’? He blamed his wolf, who seemed to be rattling strange sensations in him these last few days. He snuffed suddenly, a thought coming to his mind. ‘ _Mating season? HA! Not a chance!’_ He smirked at his wolf as he felt it release a sensation of, to put it simply, being horny.  He wondered if his rut was coming. He was never one to keep track as they were few and far between. Long ago he determined that he was never going to fall victim to something as simple as biology, his rut would come when he felt it was time for it. He snorted at himself thinking about a possible rut. Nothing he couldn’t handle. He was brought out of his musings when Itachi cleared his throat. Sasuke rose his eyes to take in his brother’s amusing smirk. He instantly glowered at him.

 

 

“If you are done brooding, a reminder that Orochimaru-sama will be arriving in the next seven days. I expect you to be prepared for the political and policy treaties that are to be discussed between our clans,” Itachi explained blandly as he brought a cup of tea to his lips, sipping delicately while watching Sasuke’s reaction.

 

 

Sasuke tsk’d in response and moved back to rubbing his temples. He didn’t care for Orochimaru and his pack. They annoyed him constantly and Orochimaru seemed to snigger at every little thing and had this eerie stare. And he was constantly licking his lips, as if he had a drooling problem! Sasuke released a shudder, as a mental flash back came forward of Orochimaru and his nonstop licking. Orochimaru had a tenacious belief that the more strength in a person and pack, meant more power and control. He was quite conversant in genetics, a master at physical sciences and a respectable research facility that analyzed incurable diseases. With his findings, and he did accomplish some, he would sell to governments and countries, to the highest bidder of course, hence continually building his fortune for another successful form of building up power. Though werewolves were not ones to fall ill to diseases, Orochimaru has often spoken about finding stronger traits in various clans and working towards heightening these traits in new pups. Kind of like an animal breeder; find the parents with the strongest points and reproduce, repeat until perfect specimen is made, then enter and win all the shows. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. That sort of infatuation was simply not of any interest to him and the thought of breeding only those with strong traits and dispose of the weaker, disgusted him.

 

 

“As future leader of the clan, your responsibilities lead you down this path dear otouto,” Itachi stated with a hint of playfulness in his voice. “And of course, we will be discussing future prospects for both of the clans too.”

 

 

Sasuke lifted his eyes in question, “And what sort of other future discussions must we have other than the political treaties that have done us no wrong in decades?” He knew his brother and constant use of his subtleties. It annoyed him to no end and even though he asked directly, he knew that he wouldn’t receive a direct answer before Itachi even spoke.

 

 

“Why otouto, have you forgotten the fine lines in all of our clan histories and traditions? Tut tut… you have some studying to do then,” Itachi responded in a mundane tone and moved to get up from the table. “I will leave you to your studies, while I attend other matters.” He smirked at Sasuke and descended towards the exit, releasing a little smile when Sasuke couldn’t see it.

 

 

Sasuke’s mouth flopped open, his eyes wide with surprise. _‘F-fucking snob! Such a prick!,’_ Sasuke’s inner monologue continued to ramble off a list of profanities towards Itachi while he stepped up, intending to leave. He shot a look at the volume that Itachi was studying and decided to see what more was in there. Moving towards the book, he observed the ancient text that Itachi had mentioned and the notebook laying open beside the volume. Curious, he slid over to the notebook. It appeared Itachi was able to translate more:

 

 

_I feel like running,_

_When you chase me._

_I feel like blushing,_

_When you catch me._

_Your soft smile,_

_The sparkle in your eye,_

_Reminds me how special you are._

 

 

Sasuke eyed the translation closely, reading it a few times over. _‘Looks like some silly love tale, what were our ancestors thinking?’_ he rolled his eyes and decided to leave it be. He had a headache developing, he had it up to his ears in Itachi’s antics and not to mention his wolf mentality suddenly deciding it needed to have a _‘kitten fit’_. Sasuke smiled when he felt his wolf grumble at being called a kitten. It had been already been a long morning and Sasuke felt it was time for a hot bath and bed, even though he had just woken. With the upcoming visit of Orochimaru and his clan, his wolf releasing questionable emotions and suggestions, his brother’s infuriating conversations that he knew Itachi enjoyed, fucking with his already muddled up thoughts, Sasuke let out a breath and decided that perhaps going to the office was a better place to be. He stretched his arms over his head, hearing satisfying clicks and made his way out of the library to call Jugo and head to the office for the afternoon. He could deal with obsessive clan leaders, a bumble headed brother, an _obviously pms-ing wolf,_ and an air headed blond dobe later. He chuckled to himself and slid out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting :D So, I'm at the point where things that are happening in the story are starting to come together, and I think its slow... haha I'm critiquing my own work... 
> 
> But thanks for hanging around all you readers, it really is an interesting feeling when you see that people are actually looking at what you wrote. 
> 
> I appreciate any comments and flames, as always. I'm on tumblr as inluvwnaruto and yea... really thats it, drop a line if u want too. :D

_Sasuke lay sniffling in his bed, curled up on his side, his little legs tucked up to his chin. His little fingers pulled the covers tight across his shoulders, as he felt his little heart beat quickly and the shivers of fear and surprise still shivering through his body. His fingers angrily wiped away at the tears that trailed his cheeks, he wasn’t supposed to cry, he was a big boy! He body stiffened suddenly and his heart rate thumped up as he heard a noise at his bedroom door._

_“Sasuke sweety? What’s the matter?” A soft whispering voice flowed into his room from the door._

_Sasuke turned his body quickly, his tears now releasing faster as he heard the soft soothing voice of his mother. “M-mom. W-was s-so scary!” Sasuke stuttered out as he held his arms out and up towards his mother who came to sit on his bed. She enveloped him in her arms, pulling him in close against her chest in a warm hug. She began to rock her body on the bed, stroking his hair and kissing his head. “T-hey come, I-I couldn’t stop… t-the sky…c-crying, t-they took…c-couldn’t stop….they – they… m-mommy, gone gone!” Sasuke sputtered out between his sobs and hiccups into his mother’s chest, his tears flowing as he hugged her tighter. His mother continued to pet his hair and rocked, her lips humming noises into his hair._

_“Shh, shh my little one, it’s okay, I’m here,” she murmured quietly and continued to hum soothingly._

_Sasuke sobs slowed, small hiccups escaped his lips as he continued to hold his mother tight. “M-mom. I c-couldn’t help. W-why… did they take—take her away?” he sniffled. He pushed his head into mother’s chest tighter, feeling her hums vibrate through her chest, finding it soothing._

_“It was just a bad dream sweety, it’s okay, I’m here,” she answered as she began to sing through a whispering voice. Sasuke said no more as he pressed himself as hard as he could, while listening to his mother’s soft whispers of her singing:_

_Take me,_

_To the magic of the moment,_

_On a glory night._

_Where the children…_

_Sasuke heard no more as he drifted into sleep._

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes. Lying on his side, one arm tucked under the pillow under his head in the middle of his massive bed, he quickly scanned his surroundings. He determined he was still in his bedroom but he wasn’t a child. His mother’s soft singing still on playback on his head, repeating over and over the tune and the few words he heard and fading softly, like smoke being blown away by a soft breeze. The tune…the melody, it was what he was trying to remember! It was so clear now, where he had heard it from, but he couldn’t grasp the entire melody. He began to quietly hum to himself the tune, going over the few words he recalled. Sasuke scrunched up his nose as he thought. He didn’t recall that particular situation happening in his childhood. It was obvious he was quite young, but he couldn’t think of any time that his mother every sang or hummed that tune in his adolescent years, and certainly not in his adult years. But why was he dreaming of this? Was there significance to it? Does this dream have something to do with the last one he dreamt of? Why were his memories of his childhood surfacing? Sasuke scowled. This started happening shortly after meeting the _dobe_. He grunted as he sat up, running a hand through his bedhead hair, frowning as he felt the oily substance in his hair. Sliding his body to the edge of the bed, he headed for the shower to start the day.

 

He soaked a good while under the spray, thinking back to the tune his mother whispered in his room throughout his dreams. He lost his parents long ago and a slight pang of sorrow ripped through his chest. It stung, the memory still strong in his mind of when he and Itachi were informed that one evening, the surprise that lingered throughout the halls and other members in the home, of their sudden deaths. He hung his head, his soaked bangs pressed against his eyes and he learned up on his forearms against the tile wall, allowing the scalding water to flow down his head and wash through the memories. Though their deaths were honorable, it didn’t make the surprise and hurt any less. He recalls the soft face of his mother, her caring eyes and elegance in her walk and stance. She was a pinnacle of beauty and success, and Sasuke recalled her patience and kindness. His father was a proud and strong alpha, who’s presence alone demanded respect and radiated authority. Even though his demeanor reeked with intimidation, Sasuke knew that his devotion to his family was fierce, and his sons were subjected to kindness and love in the home on regular basis. His mother could do no wrong in his eyes and was worshipped as a goddess by his father. His fingers flexed against the tiled wall as he felt a familiar burn come up his throat and sting his eyes. He released a quiet sob, drowning in the pleasurable memories of his parents, damn how he missed them.

 

Sasuke made his way down to the kitchen, finding his brother already having breakfast. A newspaper spread out at the table, Itachi nibbling on a plate of eggs, a hot cup of coffee at the ready. Sasuke filled a coffee cup and sat across from Itachi at the table. He glanced at the laid out paper, seeing if there was any news that may be eye catching. He sipped at his coffee and grab a piece of toast, taking small bites.

 

Itachi lifted his eyes, focusing on Sasuke momentarily before grabbing his own coffee. “Something on your mind?” Itachi enquired towards Sasuke.

 

Sasuke directed his attention over to Itachi, his fingertips drumming absent-mindly on his coffee mug as he chewed and swallowed the bit of toast. He took a swallow of coffee as he thought about the dream. “Itachi, do you recall mother ever humming or singing a song?”

 

Itachi hugged his coffee cup, his elbows on the table as he took a sip from his cup. His brows furrowed slightly, his eyes cast down, staring at nothing, as he appeared to be deep in thought. “Hn. Nothing comes to mind at this moment otouto, but perhaps something will later,” he responded, placing his cup down and bringing more eggs to his mouth. “Did you remember something?”

 

Sasuke sipped more at his coffee before responding. “Not sure nii-san, I’m trying to figure that out.” He stood to make his exit. “I’m off to the office.” Itachi hummed a response as he looked back to his newspaper.

 

Itachi listened as Sasuke grabbed his belongings, called for Jugo and the front door closed. Hearing the Hummer driving out of the driveway was the last bit of evidence noting that Sasuke had left the home. Itachi began reading a small article about a murder in a back alley last week. The police had put out a call for any persons that may have heard or know of something to this case or of the deceased man. The name of the deceased was Riku Tanaka who had no family that the police were able to find. Itachi raised an eyebrow, _‘now isn’t that interesting.’_ He hummed to himself as he recalled where he had last heard that name. _‘Could have sworn he was still in Germany, I’ll will have to inform the others of this.’_ Itachi turned the page and began reading other areas. The sound of heels clicked on the floor as Karin came into the kitchen, grabbing some coffee and a container out of the fridge.

 

“Good morning Itachi-sama,” she spoke with a smile as she packed her small lunch pack, grabbing a sip of coffee in between. “Anything of interest in the paper this morning?”

 

“Nothing outstanding really. Anything new on Naruto?” Itachi knew Karin had been keeping tabs on the blond, and in the past couple days there had been no reason for alarm regarding his behaviour. It had only been a couple days mind you, but still. He continued sipping at his coffee, waiting for Karin to respond.

 

“Nothing to be concerned about. We are meeting for drinks on Friday. Hopefully it will be a better meeting than the first one! That Sasuke! Honestly, he’s such a child sometimes!” Karin snorted out while as she closed up her lunch pack and finished off her coffee. She grabbed an apple and took a bite. “He was such a prick to Naruto last Friday. Though, really, it doesn’t surprise me, but Naruto really didn’t deserve that. He’s just a sweety ya know?” Karin smiled as spoke of Naruto, as she grabbed her lunch kit, taking a bite of the apple and headed out of the kitchen. “I’m off Itachi-sama. Call me if you need anything,” she called out while waving her hand, the sound of heels on the floor fading.

 

Itachi folded the paper up, leaving it on the table. He grabbed his dishes, placing them in the sink and washed himself off.  After drying off his hands, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and thumbed through his contacts. After finding the desired contact, he proceeded to send a text, slipping the phone back into his pocket after he completed. He pinched his lips, humming quietly to himself as he left the kitchen and made for the library. The translations were coming along and what it revealed so far was just beginning to get more interesting.

 

\------------intermission-----------

 

Naruto dragged his feet into his work Thursday morning feeling heavy and slow. Though he tried to make himself look presentable, he found fatigue and sluggishness a difficult feeling to overcome. He wondered if he was coming down with a flu bug since the last couple nights he slept so restlessly he found himself waking feeling out of breath, drenched in sweat and a pounding headache. He felt hot, though not cold and achy as what would usually come with a virus. He felt as if he had run a marathon when he woke. His heart would be beating fast, a light film of sweat all over his body but he had discovered he was also sporting a painful raging hard on.  His memories would be clouded over on whatever it was he dreamt of, and he found his frustrations growing as he tried to recall what he may have been dreaming of to wake him from his sleep, or lack thereof. During the day he felt as if he was missing something, misplaced an important document, or something else of great importance. It was difficult to explain the emptiness he constantly felt and he often found himself with an overwhelming desire to look for something. To many times he caught himself wandering around his apartment, wondering what it is that he needed to find, only to be annoyed further as he couldn’t find anything.

 

He ran his hand through his golden tresses and sat heavily at his desk. Fuck, he felt exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just lay his head down on his desk. A heavy feeling of disappointment settled in his gut, and he almost felt the need to cry, though he didn’t know why. He slapped at his cheeks, trying to get himself perked up. He couldn’t afford to miss work, he just started and didn’t have any sick days to take. He was trying to make a good impression with this company that hired him on a whim, or so he felt they did. Naruto slumped back in his chair and released a deep sigh. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, indicating a new message. Only one person it could be, since he didn’t know anyone else in this city.  _‘I’ll get some coffee,’_ he thought to himself, grabbing his mug off the desk and shuffling towards the staff kitchenette.  He pulled out some coffee pods for the Keurig and proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee. While waiting for the coffee to brew, he retrieved his phone out of his pocket to check the messages. He had managed to get himself a brand new iPhone and promptly then entered in Karin’s contact.

 

_‘Hey! How you doing today champ?’_  It was a message from Karin, no surprises there.

 

_‘I’ve had better. Sleep deprived’_ Naruto responded with some sad emoji’s.  _‘Making coffee for that caffeine kick, hoping that works’_

 

_‘Aw poor guy! Try some hot tea! Better for the tummy! Maybe we shouldn’t meet up tomorrow night?’_

 

‘ _Dunno. Not feeling blah sick, just tired sick. Thinking that maybe a few shots will help me sleep soundly and willing to give it a shot! Pun intended…heh’_ Naruto inwardly smiled at his sad joke.

 

He and Karin had been texting off and on throughout the week and Karin had suggested they go out for drinks, as friends, to another local pub to relax, sit down and chat with each other. Naruto thought that would be a fantastic idea. He never asked who else would join, and a small flutter came up through his stomach at the thought of the possibility of Sasuke being there. His attitude suddenly lifted to what could only be explained as warmer. Like someone turned on the heat lamp. Naruto wondered why he would feel that way since he hadn’t really met Sasuke other than their first meeting at the bar. The first impression of him wasn’t that great and Naruto got the impression Sasuke wasn’t interested in making new friends at all. Though Karin telling him that Sasuke was the one that found him fainting at the train, though Naruto couldn’t remember that at all of course, he still found it hard to believe. Though Naruto’s morals knew he needed to thank Sasuke for assisting him on the train and offering up his home to care for him, what better way to express his gratitude than at the pub where they were meeting. Except Naruto was just to shy to ask Karin about it.  They were just getting to know each other after all. He had texted her that he wanted to thank her and the others properly for their assistance and Karin just brushed it off saying that’s what friends do for each other. She eventually mentioned that she did mention to Sasuke how he was grateful for his help at the train station, and apparently Sasuke just gave his typical _‘evasive answer’_ as she put it. Naruto was curious what that could mean.

 

_‘Okay, will keep plans on to meet tomorrow. Don’t you dare come out if you are feelin to sick! I don’t want to catch anything! lol’_ Karin’s text buzzed in his hand, bringing him back to the present as he was lost in thought.

 

_‘Will do :)’_ Naruto responded before shoving his phone back in his pocket. He turned to grab his now brewed coffee, added the necessary sweetened creamer that he enjoyed and shuffled back to his desk.

 

\--------------intermission-------------

 

Several agonizing hours later, Naruto found himself glancing at his watch and noting it was almost quitting time. He sagged in his chair briefly, dragging his palm down his face. He felt hot, yet not ill, as if someone cranked the heat up in the office. He knew that his armpits must be sweating, as he felt the slight dampness and was self-conscious about moving about to much, not wanting anyone to see it.  _‘Just gross, ugh’_  Naruto drew in a deep breath, determined to make it through the last hour of the day.

 

“Naruto, can I talk to you?” a voice broke called out and broke Naruto out of his musings. Naruto glanced to the side to see Kakashi walking towards his desk.

 

“Sure Kakashi-san,” Naruto answered and moved to get up from his desk.

 

“No, don’t worry Naruto,” Kakashi answered quickly, “no need to get up.” Kakashi stopped on the other side of Naruto’s desk and appeared to smile down at him. Judging by the crinkle beside his eyes, Naruto figured he was smiling behind the mask. Kakashi raised an eyebrow just then, his eyes growing wide and he stared into Naruto’s eyes. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked as his eyes quickly went over his body, appearing to hesitate on his forehead then back down to his eyes. He bent slightly forward, resting his hands upon Naruto’s desk, coming in closer to Naruto’s face.

 

Naruto flinched back and felt himself jolt with panic. He figured he didn’t want Kakashi to see his unsightly wet patches on his shirt that he was sure was there from the sweat, it was embarrassing enough, but he was never one to panic about such a thing.  _‘Must be from lack of sleep’_  He quickly straightened himself up and put on a grin. He managed to stop himself from rubbing the back of his head and rubbed his palms on his slacks.

 

“J-just a little tired Kakashi-san, didn’t sleep well last night,” Naruto breathed out a response. “I don’t feel ill at all. Nothing that a hot bath, tea and an early night won’t help.” He smiled again at Kakashi, feeling a little unsettled as the man continued to assess him with his eyes.  _‘What is he staring at? God I hope I don’t stink!’_ Naruto inwardly panicked.

 

“You are looking a little flushed Naruto,” Kakashi continued to rove his eyes over his face. “Perhaps you have a fever?” Kakashi brought out a kerchief and handed it over to Naruto.

 

Naruto felt the heat flush into his face and he inched back in his chair slightly away from Kakashi. His eyes then focused on the kerchief that Kakashi was holding in front of him. He looked up at Kakashi, who’s kind face appeared to be relaxed and his eyes showed some concern. Naruto slowly took the kerchief, slightly confused on what he was to do with it and held it limply in his hand, blue eyes examining it then looking back up to Kakashi. Kakashi stood up straight, crossed his arms and waited. Naruto worried his bottom lip. _‘Uh… what does he want?’_ Naruto waited for Kakashi to continue with what it was that he wanted to talk to him about as he held the kerchief in his hand.

 

“I have one of the partners of Freelance Fox attending the office next week Naruto, and I would like to introduce you to him. He holds a lot of shares to the company, and he likes to offer suggestions and ideas at times when he drops in,” Kakashi leaned slightly forward again, placing his hands on Naruto’s desk and gave a wink. “I think you will benefit from meeting him kiddo. What do you think?”

 

Naruto’s eyes widened towards Kakashi. He was left speechless as several questions rolled through his head. _‘Oh my… a chance like this comes up…when? Ever? Why me? Holy…’_ Kakashi continued to hover, apparently waiting for Naruto’s answer. _‘Why would he ask me if I wanted to meet…unless this is some sort of test…’_ Naruto cleared his throat and blinked suddenly. He pulled the kerchief up to his forehead, suddenly realizing how hot he felt. He wiped away at his forehead quickly, “umm, wow,” Naruto whispered to himself while he struggled to calm the emotions running through his head. He stopped wiping his forehead and stood up suddenly, startling Kakashi to give a slight jump. He couldn’t help but let loose a large grin towards Kakashi as he put down the kerchief on the top of his desk and held out his hand towards Kakashi. “Wow! I would be honoured Kakashi-san!” he spoke out enthusiastically as he shook Kakashi’s hand. “Thank you very much for considering me!” His hand handled Kakashi’s hand firmly, giving several solid shakes with confidence behind it.

 

Kakashi’s eyes closed as he smiled behind his mask, shaking Naruto’s hand, “No, thank you Naruto! I think you have great potential here, so let’s show him what you got!” He released Naruto’s hand as he stepped back, “I’ll let you know when the meeting is and don’t worry about bringing anything. Just be yourself!” Kakashi started to turn back towards his desk when he stopped, he glanced over his shoulder with a smile, “oh, Naruto, we should do drinks sometime.” With that he gave Naruto another wink and headed back to his office.

 

Naruto watched as Kakashi walked through his office door, shutting it with a quiet click before he fell back into his chair, releasing a huge breath and kicking his legs up to make his chair spin. He threw his arms back behind his head, clasping his hands together as his chair spun lazily. He couldn’t help but keep the grin on his face as he thought about his chance to meet one of the partners. _‘This could be the start to something great’_ he thought to himself as his eyes sparkled, his thoughts running scenarios in his mind of what this meeting would consist of.

 

“Gross dude,” a voice broke Naruto of his thoughts.

 

Naruto glanced over to see a man standing before his desk with thick brown hair, light brown eyes, medium build, and a friendly face. He held his hand up to his nose, pinching it as he glanced Naruto’s way but there was an obvious smile behind his hand. Naruto stopped his chair from spinning to look questionably at the man. He recalled seeing the brunette around the office but couldn’t recall his name. Naruto tilted his head at the man’s stance, studying how the man was pinching his nose and pointing at him with his other hand. Naruto glanced to where the man’s finger was pointing, looking to his left, and he felt the colour drain from his face.

 

“Holy shit! Sorry!” Naruto slipped his arms down quickly, horrified that this man had seen the darkening patches under his arms. _‘Oh my GOD! How embarrassing!!’_ Naruto felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he lowered his head and placed a hand over his eyes. “Oh my god, I’m sorry you had to see that,” Naruto spit out an apology as soon as he could, feeling like he could never look this person in the eyes again. He heard a hearty chuckle.

 

“Dude! Don’t worry, it’s not like I’ve never seen sweaty armpits before!” The man laughed again and held out his hand across Naruto’s desk. “I’m Kiba! I work at the back of the building with the other underlings,” he whispered with mirth, his eyes sparkling with humor. Naruto instantly relaxed. He reached his hand out to shake and flinched as a zap of electricity snapped at their touch.

 

“Yo! That was wild!” Kiba barked out as he jerked his hand away and shook it about, then twisted it around in front of himself, as if seeing if there was any damage.

 

Naruto pulled his own hand towards his face and examined it. “Must be pretty dry in here to generate such a shock,” he smiled at Kiba and just relaxed his hands on his lap.

 

“Either that or we are just so hot, we generate a shock!” Kiba shoved a hand in his pocket and laughed loudly. His shoulders shook with the force of the laugh and Naruto found himself chuckling softly. “Anyhow,” Kiba continued through some chuckles, “it’s really cool to meet you, your Naruto right?” His smile never wavered as he waited for Naruto’s response.

 

Naruto blushed slightly and nodded, as he lowered his head slightly and looked up at Kiba through his eyelashes. “Y-yes, pleasure Kiba. I apologize that I had forgotten your name! When I was introduced to the staff, there were so many new faces and names, I hadn’t been able to remember them all!” He felt at ease and comfortable with Kiba, though couldn’t explain any other emotions that were heating his face or stuttering his words. But at this moment, he didn’t care, he was basking in the calm aura of the conversation. Kiba kept a short conversation with him for several minutes, Naruto responding with nods, smiles and comments.  When they spoke up of meeting for lunch sometime soon, and parted, Naruto couldn’t help but smile at the interaction. _‘Things really are looking up!’_ he smiled to himself as he began to pack up his desk for the end of the day had finally come.

 

\----------------intermission-------------

 

Itachi stretched his arms over his head as he sat at the large wooden table in the library at his home. Small cricks and cracks were heard as he inhaled deeply and released. The large volume book was open before him, the notebook with clear writings on the page, laid beside the volume. He had been studying at the volume for several hours, going over the translations tediously, to ensure there were no mistakes. He figured it was time for an afternoon tea and snack and smoothly glided out of the library in direction of the kitchen. His thoughts still on the recent translations from the book. The historical records were starting to fall together and what could only be explained as an intricate story, has begun to come to light. Itachi found his curiosity just peeking with excitement in learning more about the historical records. As he made his way into the kitchen, a letter lay upon the table, unopened and labeled to the Uchiha Clan Alpha. Itachi fingered the letter in his hand then laid it back down again. He knew who it was from and what it would most likely say within the fine folds of the envelope. It could wait, as he made his way to the fridge to prepare his tea and snack.

 

Sometime later, Itachi sipped at his tea in the library, while reading the letter. He reviewed the words over carefully and pinched his lips together in thought. His fingers flipped the letter over and over thoughtlessly. His brows creased slightly, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, and he licked his lips. He was broken from his musings when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled the phone from the folds of his clothing and proceeded to review the message he had received. His lips then fell into a frown as he placed the phone down and brought his hand up to his chin, stroking at it with his thumb and forefinger slowly. _‘Well, this news does open a whole host of new questions…_ ’ He reached for his pen and notebook. Flipping to the back of the book, he wrote on the back page after double checking his phone message. When he was finished, he opened his phone and responded to the last text message before turning back to the thick volume and continue on with his translations.

 

\-----------intermission---------

 

“Okaeri otouto. I trust your day was well,” Itachi called to Sasuke as he sipped a cup of tea in a sitting room, a notebook sitting on his lap and the letter that arrived earlier in the day rested on the side table.

 

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and took a seat in another chair. “Hn,” he responded as he gestured Jugo to come towards him. “Scotch,” he nodded and Jugo walked off towards a leather bar located at the other end of the room.

 

“Troubling day otouto?” Itachi questioned as he watched Sasuke inhale a deep breath.

 

“Nothing that could not be dealt with nii-san,” Sasuke grunted back. He eyed the envelope sitting on the side table. “News from the order?” his eyes moving between the envelope and his brother. Jugo returned with a crystal glass of amber liquid, handing it to Sasuke. Jugo stepped to the side diligently and quietly.

 

“The message is from Orochimaru-sama. He will be arriving in the next few days,” Itachi responded with boredom in his voice and sipped at his tea. Sasuke stared back impassively. Itachi silently waited to see if his brother may enquire more about the letter. Itachi wasn’t one to just give information on a whim, it humored him to watch how his otouto would squirm as he tried to control his emotions. Sasuke was always the more emotional one of the two, like their mother. Their father was indeed nurturing and loving towards his family, but he lacked the ability to express physical affection. Where their father lacked, their mother filled. Their relationship was best described as ying and yang. The two of them together made a whole that gave them strength in building a family, pack and empire. The respect his parents received was incredible, though such strength always comes with threats from other areas that could jeopardize all they know. A twinge of pain shot through Itachi’s chest as he reminisced through the memories of his parents. He quickly shook it off, focusing on Sasuke who now appeared to be glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow in question as a response.

 

Sasuke snorted and turned his attention to the swirling liquid in his glass. The liquid shot out twinkling flashes of light, as the suns rays coming through the window reflected through the crystal glass and liquid. Sasuke found himself staring at the glittering blasts that were dancing across his eyes. The room began to fade as Sasuke was held by the shimmering lights, his eyes squinting slightly as if focusing on an object, that was just beyond his reach. A flash of sun golden hair and tan skinned appeared. Half lidded sapphire eyes bore into him, as if challenging him, for what, he didn’t know. The vision hazed slightly and cleared to now show a toned tan body laid out on a forest floor. The tan skin glimmering in the sun’s rays, dusty coloured nipples were firm and Sasuke found heated desire rising at the thought of flicking his tongue over those buds, suckling them with his lips, tasting, twirling with his tongue, in turn emanating mews and purrs from plump peach lips of the blond. Heat began to swell in his chest, his primal alpha instincts churning with a deep hunger laced with a guttural craving. He suddenly had to have him, in every way. It as almost like he needed it as he needs air to breathe. His wolf began to claw his way out, demanding to claim the whimpering needy blond who lay upon the moss of the forest floor.

 

“Where are you otouto?” a voice echoed through the forest. Sasuke felt his body tense and hackles rise as a low growl was released from his chest. He blinked suddenly and felt as if he was falling back into his body, hard and heavy, by an intense gravity pull. Spots speckled across his vision as he gasped for air, trying to get a hold of the anxiety that was ripping through his senses. He felt his wolf’s agitated state, rubbing at emotional areas that smashed through Sasuke’s mind, overwhelming his ability to hold his composure. His lungs felt tight and wouldn’t inflate as he tried to take in air, he felt as if he was drowning as he fought the urge to panic. His wolf would not respond, it continued to wail, push and shake against mental barriers as Sasuke gripped the arms of the chairs, as his glass tumbled to the floor. His muscles trembled uncontrollably, his body arched upwards as his mouth stretched into a silent scream, his legs cramped painfully tight as he felt his wolf challenge his authority on control. Then it was quiet. The shaded areas of his vision began to come into focus as he blinked rapidly. His chest involuntarily expanded suddenly as his body heaved in large gasps, as if he was without air for far too long. He felt his muscles quiver slightly and give off a dull ache, as if he had ended a vigorous exercise regimen. His heart pounded against his chest, but he felt it begin to slow. A throb of pain was felt between his eyes as his body began to relax against the chair, his breathing began to slow and regulate. Sasuke began to sense the room again, his vision, though slightly blurry, was beginning to sharpen. He brought a hand slowly to the bridge of his nose, pinching and rubbing lightly at the pain that had settled there.  He felt his brother’s presence beside him and tilted his head up to catch a look of distress on his brother’s face. Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly, a tang of anxiety shot through him at seeing his brother’s worrisome look upon him.

 

“N-nii-san,” Sasuke croaked out, his throat felt as if it was on fire. “W-what happened?” He attempted to sit up straight, suddenly feeling drained of all energy, his muscles still quivering. Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze.

 

“I had to calm your wolf. Otouto, what do you remember?” Itachi stood and grabbed a glass of water from Jugo, he nodded his thanks.

 

“I-I was in a forest, there was something there…” Sasuke pulled both hands up to his temples, his fingers rubbing harshly over them, as he squinted his eyes. “I-I… _fuck!_ I c-can’t remember! It’s there, nii-san, so close but – but _I can’t see it!_ Argh!” he cried out in frustration, he slammed his hands down on the arms of the chair. He grit hit teeth hard as he looked away from Itachi to the floor, ignoring Itachi handing him the water.

 

Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, squeezing lightly and held up the glass with his other hand. “Drink otouto, its alright,” he purred out soothingly.

 

“It’s not alright! Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me? With it!? I-I don’t fucking… _damn it!_ ” Sasuke’s fists clenched and he pounded the arms of the chair again. “Ever since I met that blo—” Sasuke trailed off, his movements suddenly stilled.

 

Itachi tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at his brother’s sudden hesitation. “Ever since you met who Sasuke?” he prompted.

 

Sasuke didn’t respond as he snapped his jaw together, clinching his lips, his dark eyes focusing on an empty space. He leaned back slowly, his hands falling onto his lap, as he drew in a breath. He lifted his eyes up to the glass of water Itachi was still holding, grasped it and took a large swallow. “That blond,” Sasuke calmly breathed out as he lowered his arm and water glass to the arm rest.

 

Itachi widened his eyes in surprise. “Hmm, interesting,” Itachi mused. Sasuke jerked his head up towards Itachi. Itachi gave a small smile and patted Sasuke on the head, “I think it’s best we find out more information before we make hasty conclusions. We will be having guests soon, and we shall ensure these situations do not become known other than to whom have already witnessed.” Itachi turned to eye Jugo who bowed in response. Sasuke remained silent but gave a slight nod of his head, indicating he heard his brother speak. “Fear not otouto, we will find the answer, together,” Itachi moved back to his chair and settled down gracefully. “Now, the letter…” Itachi trailed off as he reached for the envelope. “Orochimaru-sama will be arriving….”

 

\---------------intermission-----------

 

Kakashi quietly closed his office door and headed for a cabinet tucked into the corner of the room. He pulled out a small box, placing it on his desk then removing the lid and then settled into his seat. He held up a corner of the kerchief over the box, letting his eyes roam over the slightly damp kerchief before dropping into the box. He slid the lid over the box, sealing the kerchief away and leaned back into his chair. He smiled softly thinking back just moments ago:

 

_“Thank you very much for considering me!” –_ Naruto giving off a huge smile.

_Kakashi smiled in response and moved to shake Naruto’s hand._

_“Thank you very much for considering me!”_ – Naruto began to shake his hand and smile.

_Kakashi slid his one hand across the desk while Naruto shook his other hand and Kakashi grabbed the forgotten kerchief, slipping it into his back pocket._

_“No, thank you Naruto! I think you have great potential here, so let’s show him what you got!” He released Naruto’s hand as he stepped back, “I’ll let you know when the meeting is and don’t worry about bringing anything. Just be yourself!”_

 

Kakashi hummed to himself as he pulled out his phone. Selecting a contact, he held the phone to his ear. “I got the sample and I will bring it by tonight. Yes. Thank you. See you then.” He clicked and ended the call, placing the phone down on his desk. He focused on the box and brought his fingertips together before his face and flexed his hands. “Well Naruto, I hope this isn’t what they think it is,” he whispered to himself before getting up, grabbing the box and tucking into his bag. Grabbing his jacket, he quickly locked up his cabinet and desk before switching off his office light and slipping out the door.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi rested his arms upon the table, his dark eyes glancing to the other individuals seated at the table with him. Folders stuffed with papers laid in front of each individual. Sounds of paper flipping and whispers were the only noises currently in the room. A blue haze of cigarette smoke lingered, making Kakashi’s eyes water.

“What is our next step now that _the situation_ has been confirmed?” Kakashi asked the room as his fingers strummed quietly against the table top. He held his eyes on one particular individual across from him, who was currently smoking a cigarette.

“We may have to intervene. We cannot risk exposure,” the smoking individual spoke, reeking with authority as smoke blew past the lips.

“Exposure to whom exactly? The human race or them?” Kakashi retaliated with agitation clear in his voice. His fists then clenched, clear indication that he was not in favor of what was said.

“Watch your tongue Kakashi! This faction has handled the archaic for longer than your kind has been in existence. A practice that has long benefited the …”

“And how does **_THIS_** benefit him being able to live a normal life?!” Kakashi spat out, flaring out his arms to the room, interrupting the other speaker then slamming his fist on the table for emphasis to his aggravation at the situation.

“Careful Kakashi,” the lips spoke and the body leaned forward into the table, blowing a stream of smoke at Kakashi’s face. “You wouldn’t be getting attached, now would you?” the voice sneered and lips curled into a smirk.

“Fuck you,” Kakashi spit out, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. He returned a glare.

“I agree. We cannot risk it. Kakashi will continue to monitor the boy, providing us with weekly updates,” another voice spoke from the table. “Is that clear Kakashi?” the voice spoke firm, giving no room for any disagreement.

“But why can’t…” Kakashi began.

“If you cannot handle the assignment, we **_will_** and **_can_** **_replace_** **_you_**.” The response growled out deep and threatening. “Now. Do we make ourselves clear on your assignment Kakashi?”

“Hai,” Kakashi’s voice responded quietly, sounding defeated. Kakashi lowered his eyes and slumped slightly in his chair. He fiddled with the material of his jeans, pinching and releasing. He stilled and gasped suddenly. “If I may, a request?” he quickly asked, raising his head and eyebrows up.

The heads in the room all focused their attention on Kakashi. The silence in the room was deafening, Kakashi swallowed thickly as he quickly glanced to each individual. _‘Obviously got their attention. Here goes…_ ’ He cleared his throat briefly before opening his mouth to speak and ran a hand through his thick standing grey hair.

“Permission to socialize with Naruto,” he glanced around subtly behind his eye lashes. “The closer I can be, the more information I can gather,” he quickly added to the request. “Especially during a possible coming of age and the uncertainties we have on that particular area of growth.” He clasped his hands together, squeezing them hard in his lap as he tried appearing bored as the eyes in the room bore him down. Thankfully it appeared the eyes did not sense nor see his nervousness. “Make sense ne?” he added, tilting his head and giving a small smirk.

The other bodies in the room glanced at one another, their eyes appeared to be communicating with each other. The only sounds were the shuffling of their clothing as they adjusted their heads, and some brought they hands to rest on the table before settling their eyes back on Kakashi.

“Maybe you are getting to attached Kakashi,” a voice pierced the darkness with ice. “I cannot agree with the request.” Kakashi held his stance and felt his gut drop slightly in disappointment.

“I disagree with your decision,” another voice, sounding rough with age. “Perhaps if Kakashi moves forward with more friendlier terms, it could benefit should the current situation advance. We could benefit knowing the potential stages that could develop from this new information gathered from the boy.” Several hums and mumbles floated though the room.  Kakashi held his breath.

“This will be discussed further, and you will hear our decision later. You are dismissed Kakashi,” the smoking voice firmly sounded, indicating the meeting was over. A hand waved several times towards Kakashi while the end of cigarette glowed bright red at the end, indicating the user was inhaling.

Kakashi stood and bowed to the persons in the room before taking his leave. Once he left the room he leaned against the door, pulling slightly at his shirt collar, his other hand pushing his bangs from his face. He let his shoulders rise as he took in a deep breath and released a long breath through puckered lips. _‘Shit, could they be anymore evasive to that boy’s life? Fuck…’_ Kakashi shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and headed towards the exit down the hall. He needed a stiff drink.

\-----------XOXOXO----------

Naruto’s leg bounced about under the table as he found himself chuckling and felt that his cheeks were warm. Most likely they had a glow to them.  He took a big swig of his beer, still smiling at the story he found particularly funny. As he placed his bottle down, his pink tongue wiping at the excess on his lips, he grinned towards Karin, who was still chattering away, her hands swinging around for emphasis. Naruto felt good. He could feel how the alcohol had awoken a perma-grin on his face, Karin was great company and their meeting had been a hit. He was slightly disappointed that Sasuke and Jugo did not attend as well, but he wasn’t going to wallow on it.

“Hey! I didn’t know you were going to be here!” a voice bellowed out from behind Naruto.

Karin’s green eyes looked behind Naruto, her face holding a confused expression and Naruto sat up straight before circling his body to see what or who Karin was staring at. Naruto’s eyes were met with the midsection of a button up shirt that was standing rather close to him. As his blue eyes followed the body up, laughter ripped out of the said body and a hand ruffled Naruto’s hair roughly. Naruto sputtered lightly while his hands tried to bat the hand out of his hair. He managed to look up to the person who laughed so heartily, and ragged brown hair and brown eyes sparkled back down at him. A large grin plastered on his face.

“Hey Kiba!” Naruto instantly stood up and gave Kiba a handshake and clapped his other hand on Kiba’s shoulder. Naruto smiled broadly while shaking his hand. “It’s good to see you! What brings you out?”

“It just happens I frequent this place often man!” Kiba gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder before releasing Naruto’s hand. “If I would have known you were coming round here I would have said something at the office! Are you here with your girlfriend?” Kiba asked as he flashed a smile and rose his eyebrows towards Karin. Karin smiled softly and blushed at the attention.

Naruto chuckled, “no man, this is my friend Karin. Kiba meet Karin, Karin, Kiba!” Naruto quickly pointed his hand between the two as he introduced them.

Kiba bent slightly at his waist, holding his palm out, which Karin had put her hand in. Kiba brought Karin’s hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. He flashed a sultry smile, “pleasure Karin,” he purred out smoothly. Karin blushed heatedly before pulling her hand back and giving a slight gasp.

Naruto’s mouth hung open. _‘Smooth…’_ His eyes were wide, as he watched the exchange. He then sat down and just smiled. Kiba stood up straight and looked down at Naruto, tossing him a wink. Naruto chuckled in response.

“Are you with anyone Kiba? Would you like to join us… errr if that’s okay Karin?” Naruto tilted his head up, looking up at Kiba then to Karin, his blue eyes wide with question. Karin nodded in response, indicating it was alright and waved her hand across the table.

“Ah, well, it looks as if I am the first to arrive,” Kiba responded as he looked around the room, as if trying to find something, “so if you don’t mind, I’ll sit and visit until they get here.” He pulled a chair out of nowhere and slid in to the table, between Naruto and Karin. He knocked on the table, catching the eye of a waitress and ordered a drink. “Thanks much! So Naruto, how you enjoying the workplace so far?”

Naruto brought a hand up to the back of his neck, pulling slightly on the back of his neck hairs. He smiled broadly, “not so bad, though, Kakashi can be a bit weird sometimes,” he chuckled as he reached for his beer, his cheeks still expressing a warm glow.

Kiba thanked the waitress who brought his drink and took a swig. “Yeah sometimes he has questionable perks. And what’s with the mask you think?” Kiba laughed out loud and gave Naruto a light punch to the arm. Naruto continued to chuckle as he and Kiba chatted animatedly about their work environment.

Karin watched the interaction with interest. She smiled lightly as she sipped at her drink. She liked talking to Naruto. There was just that special something about him that she wanted to harbour and protect. He had a great personality, he practically radiated with bright colours and his ability to make anyone relax was pleasant to be around. Compared to frost bitten temperature attitude of Sasuke, Naruto was a complete opposite and joy to hang out with. Yes, she could get used to having a regular friend to chat and hang with, like Naruto.

Some time had passed and before Karin knew it, Kiba and Naruto appeared to become a little more flushed and slurred. Karin giggled at the two men, who leaned into each other a little bit more and more over the past half hour. Karin knew that when the guys got like this, she may as well converse with a brick wall, not that she cared. The two were entertaining to watch as it was, but nature did decide to call. She stood up, excusing herself, telling the two men she was heading for the ladies room. Naruto and Kiba lifted their drinks and mumbled something incoherent before breaking into laughter.  Karin smiled, rolling her eyes and made her way to the back of the bar, leaving the two men alone.

Kiba propped his arm up on the table, resting his head on his hand and stared at Naruto. “You know what Naruto? You’re great to talk to and lots of fun,” Kiba admitted seriously, throwing a sensual smile at Naruto.

Naruto blushed, leaned back and waved a hand at Kiba. “Yeesh, Kiba, you say that now. Wait till you really know me!” he laughed and took a sip of his beer. He suddenly felt shy and embarrassed at how Kiba was smiling and focusing in on him. He kept his eyes down and on his drink while waiting for the heat in his cheeks to go down.

Kiba suddenly sat up and glanced around Naruto. Kiba started waving his arm about and grinned. “My buds arrived. I want you to meet ‘em!”

Naruto turned to see some people heading their way. He smiled as he saw a couple women making their way between the crowd. Kiba stood up quickly and grabbed some extra chairs. He managed to wave at the waitress too, grabbing her attention to come to the table.

“Hey guys! Glad you made it!” Kiba barked out happily and gestured towards the table, “this is my colleague Naruto! He just started with the company last week!” Kiba held his arm out, motioning towards Naruto. Naruto’s eyes smiled at the women. A strawberry blond and a platinum blond haired woman made their way around the table, waving and saying hi to Naruto. “Naruto, this is Sakura and Ino,” Kiba waved his arm out towards the two women as he introduced Naruto to them. “Hey, no Shika tonight?” Kiba nodded his question towards Ino.

“Nah, something about having a project or research assignment due for the ‘ _big wigs_ ’,” the platinum blond woman explained, using her two fingers on each of her hands to signify quotes when she said big wigs. “As per usual, skipping out on socializing to work instead,” Ino released a huge sigh, blowing the bangs on her forehead up. “Nice to meet you Naruto,” she said smiling and tipping her hand in a salute.

“Hi Naruto, pleasure,” the strawberry blond named Sakura piped up and waved excitedly at Naruto.

“Good evening ladies, pleasure to meet you both,” Naruto sat up smiling at the small party. The group animatedly began chatting and Naruto had temporarily forgotten about Karin.

Karin had stepped outside after visiting the ladies room and stood against the building away from the entrance. She pulled her sweater closer around her body as she looked at the face of her phone. Her breath was visible as she breathed out as she quickly ran her finger up the screen.

“Karin,” a voice called from behind her.

“Shit!” Karin screeched out and spun around. “Fuck, don’t do that! I almost pissed myself you idiot!” she grumbled at Jugo, while hitting him on the chest.

“My apologies,” Jugo said solemnly and gave a small bow of his head. “Sasuke-sama wanted to speak to you and sent me ahead to ensure you were alone.”

“Figures. It’s not like I can’t read his text. Where is he anyway?” Karin spat out, annoyance in her voice as she tucked her phone back into her purse.

“ _Karin_ ,” a baritone silk voice called out as Sasuke stepped out from behind Jugo. “Report.”

Karin threw Sasuke a glare. “What the hell? Is this surveillance or something? I’m out having a drink with a friend and your sneaking around in the shadows like some spy? Like, what the fuck Sasuke? If you want to know more about him, then the answer is simple. _Come join!_ ” Karin spit out through her teeth.

“Watch your mouth Karin,” Sasuke growled lowly out.

“Oh fuck you! Check him out on your own, he’s just inside having a few drinks.” She turned on her heel and headed back towards the entrance, grumbling something as she stomped away. She suddenly stopped and turned, hands on her hips, glaring at Sasuke. “I swear, if you hurt him in anyway, don’t underestimate me _Sasuke-sama_ ,” she sneered and turned back towards the entrance.

Sasuke stared after her, face unemotional, his brows creasing slightly in annoyance. “Hn,” he huffed out as he made his way towards the windows of the bar, his hands tucked into the pockets of his trench coat. He stopped at the edge of the window and looked through the many faces of people.

Karin made her way back through the crowd towards the table and was surprised to find the table party had grown. She stood behind Kiba and looked at Naruto, who’s face was full blown red, his grin was plastered on his face permanently and his eyes were half lidded with drunkenness. Karin held back a giggle at the site. Naruto looked absolutely adorable yet vulnerable. When Naruto had finally noticed Karin, his eyes flew open and the grin amazingly enough appeared to get even bigger!

“K-karin! Whats you doing ‘ere?!” Naruto slurred out, his head slightly wavering back and forth.  He brought his hand up to attempt to wave at her.

Karin laughed. “We met here you goof! Having troubles holding your liquor are ya?” Karin smiled a wicked grin as she lightly tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto returned the jest with laugher. “I think it’s time to take ya home Naruto, you’re my responsibility tonight since you got yourself a little tipsy!” Naruto giggled some more in response, nodding his head at the same time. Karin looked over at the two other people at the table, the strawberry blond and platinum blond. She nodded her head in acknowledgment, giving a small smirk to the two women that appeared to be giggling. “I’m going to go take care of the tab Naruto, then I’ll be back for ya,” she snapped her fingers in front of Naruto’s face, so he would focus on her. Naruto glanced up and gave a grin. She then glanced at the brunette man, Kiba, giving him a slight nod, and noticing the glazed look in his eyes. Karin rolled her eyes, _‘boys…’_ she smirked and headed through the crowd to the bar.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his midsection as he began to cackle. Slight tears peeked from his closed eyelids as he couldn’t stop his chortling. He couldn’t remember when he last had so much fun, felt so relaxed and free. A part of him wished the night wouldn’t end. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he managed to open his eyes and lesson his laughter to muffled snickering. He focused on brown eyes that were shimmering and focused on him. Naruto took some deep breaths in and tried to focus on Kiba, who’s hand was on his shoulder and appeared to be giving him a serious look and smile. Naruto then tilted his head to the side, glancing at Kiba in question, his arms relaxing to his side. “Kibs?” he asked hesitantly. Suddenly he felt quite volatile and he quickly reminded himself there was nothing to worry about, though his breath and heart beat quickened as Kiba leaned in closer to his face.

“Hey, Naruto,” Kiba whispered harshly. “I really like you and I’m glad we got to hang out this evening,” he spoke quietly as he moved his face closer. Kiba then pulled on Naruto’s shoulder, off setting Naruto’s balance and Kiba motioned his body into Naruto’s, that landed them together into a hug. Kiba’s arms went around Naruto quickly and he placed his head on Naruto’s shoulder. “I would really like to hang out with you again,” Kiba whispered into Naruto’s ear while he squeezed him. “Have a good night, will see you at work,” and with that Kiba pulled back slightly and gave a quick kiss on Naruto’s cheek. A sharp sting suddenly came across Naruto’s cheek and he pulled back fast, his hand immediately going to his cheek, his eyes wide at Kiba. Kiba suddenly pulled his own hand to his lips, his brown eyes wide with shock as he looked to Naruto’s eyes, his cheek, then his own fingers when he pulled them away from his mouth. “Ouch, that was quite the shock!” Kiba then chuckled lightly, as he patted at his lips. “Looks like we haven’t gotten rid of the static electricity in the air eh!” He laughed again and went to pat Naruto’s shoulder.

Naruto suddenly flinched at the contact. Kiba didn’t notice though, but Naruto was suddenly sober and confused. His fingers now rubbing at his cheek, glancing at his fingers to see if there was anything on them. If he didn’t know what happened, he would have said someone slapped him harshly. There was nothing pleasing about that feeling at all. He wondered if there was a mark on his cheek. He glanced around and noticed that the two girls were just giggling as they stared at him and Kiba. Obviously, they had seen the kiss and broke into fangirl status. Kiba just patted his shoulder again and gave him a wink. Naruto felt his cheeks flush with heat and he lowered his eyes.

“Okay Naruto lets go!” Karin stepped up beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

Naruto jumped slightly as he looked up. She smiled down at him in a caring way and Naruto instantly relaxed. He nodded his head and made his way to stand up, slightly leaning on Karin as he swayed slightly. He smiled at Kiba and the two other ladies, giving them a nod. They all responded with a smile and parting words. He allowed Karin to lead him out of the bar, thankful to have a trusting friend with him. Suddenly tired, he couldn’t wait to get home and crash into bed.

\------------------------

Sasuke looked through the mob of people through the window and caught the blond hair sitting with some others. His wolf began to vibrate with anxiousness and rubbed against sensory areas. Sasuke noted the flush look on Naruto’s cheeks and the grins he expressed towards the other people at the table. A grumble of annoyance released from deep within his chest as his eyes peered at the brunette that appeared to continuously touch the blond at every chance. The blond didn’t appear to initiate a response to these touches. _‘Hn, oblivious dobe,’_ he grumbled to himself. His hackles rose as he continued to focus on the interaction between them. The wolf deep in his subconscious began to shudder with irritation and possessiveness. Zaps of electricity shook through his body and body hairs began to stand on end as he watched the brunette embrace Naruto. His canines breached, hackles raised on his neck and his hands clenched into fists. His heart beat sped up as he hissed out breaths of air, white puffs coming out quick and his eyes flashed red as he witnessed the brunette give Naruto a kiss. His mind began to fog as his wolf began to simmer to the surface, releasing a host of emotions that revolved around violence and fury, emotions that Sasuke often embraced, therefore allowing them to seep into his mind. His alpha instincts began to take over, as he continued to watch the interaction. Huffing and growling released from his lips as his fingernails began to elongate and dig into his palms.

“Sasuke-sama,” a deep gruff voice called into his ear as he felt a warm heavy weight on his shoulder. Sasuke whipped his head around, his teeth bared at the entity that dare touch him, a snarl released from his lips, his stance at the ready to attack.

“Sasuke-sama. Calm down,” Jugo’s deep voice calmly yet firmly spoke out again.

Sasuke blinked and looked up at Jugo’s face. His orange air flowing lightly in a breeze and eyes wide with concern directed at him. Sasuke shook his head, feeling the ping of discomfort in his hands as he opened them and looked at the indentations of his fingernails in them. “Hn,” he breathed out in a huff. What happened? Why was he suddenly feeling irritated? He looked up to Jugo again who continued to watch him carefully. Sasuke turned to the window to see Karin grabbing Naruto and heading for the door. “Let’s go,” Sasuke snorted out and began to walk away, with Jugo following behind. He would let Karin deal with Naruto, knowing that she would ensure him safely home.

\-----------intermission---------

Itachi listened as his brother came stomping into the house. _‘Irritated again, foolish little brother, when will you learn?’_ Itachi smirked to himself as he sipped at a brandy, waiting for his little brother to come to him. As expected, Sasuke firmly made his way to a sitting chair in the room, requesting Jugo prepare him a brandy as he settled into the chair.

Itachi raised an elegant brow while he sipped his brandy. “Good evening otouto, have a good night?” Itachi smirked slightly as he watched Sasuke flinch.

“Anything new of the translations aniki?” Sasuke ignored the question with his own. He nodded his thanks to Jugo as he was presented with a glass of brandy. He closed his eyes and sipped at the tart drink. His shoulders relaxed as he inhaled deeply after swallowing. Itachi watched the movement with interest before responding.

“The translations are coming along slowly but surely. The writings tell of one of our ancestors who was the person who met the fisherman, as I mentioned before about a fisherman who met a stranger and brought him to his home.” He took a sip of his brandy and brought his forefinger and thumb to his chin. He stroked slowly as he thought of his next words. Sasuke balanced his glass on the edge of the chair, while waiting patiently for Itachi to continue. “The writings go on to tell of our ancestor who was drawn to the fisherman’s one daughter, whose beauty was described as like a goddess, her voice had put birds to shame when she sang and how she could bring peace to the harshest of beasts.” Itachi snorted slightly, “Of course, stories are meant to exaggerate such things, so really, I can’t fully believe she tamed beasts.” Sasuke gave Itachi an impassive look. Itachi smirked back at him. “Anyhow, our ancestor, who was well respected and a wealthy village counselor, had unfortunately lost his wife and only child in childbirth. Overcome with grief, he left the village to find inner peace before returning to his duties of the village.” Itachi stood from his chair and padded softly to the bar on the other side of the room. He placed his glass on the ledge and hesitated, as if waiting for something to happen. He placed both hands on the edge of the bar and leaned slightly forward. “Our ancestor requested the fisherman’s daughters hand in marriage and the fisherman, who was humble and poor, accepted the offer as he informed our ancestor that he wished his daughter could have a better life than what was available in their family.” Itachi then turned and leaned against the bar. He crossed his arms and hung his head with a sigh. “That is how far I have translated, and I get the feeling that the ending may be somewhat heartbreaking.”

Sasuke tilted his head and leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his legs, twirling his glass slightly in his hands. He scoffed, “really Itachi, hopeless romantic tales? Sounds like a work of someone’s writings of what they wish what was.”

Itachi lifted his head and brought his hand to rub the bridge of his nose. As he rubbed he sighed at his foolish brother’s assessment. “Call me old fashioned, or hopeless romantic, but I’ve read enough history books in my time to see that often choices are made in the heat of anger or passion. Often those who write the history may exaggerate to express their anger, love, lust, whatever to better explain the situation that occurred. Really otouto, if you study as much as I have, you pick up on these things.” Itachi tsked at him then chuckled as he brought his hands together in front of him. There was a twinkle of mischief in his eye as he glanced over at Sasuke, which in turn had Sasuke widen his eyes and shift himself up straight in his chair. “Well, now that we got that out, lets discuss what’s next on the agenda, shall we?” Itachi made his way back to his chair, settling softly into it and folding his hands together on his lap. He looked expectantly at Sasuke, who was eyeing him warily.

“When Orochimaru arrives, in his attendance will be an individual from his pack that I wish for you to engage with,” Itachi’s eyes stayed on Sasuke, watching his reaction.

Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly, then a frown marred his lips as his eyes then slipped to looking at the floor. His brows furrowed slightly as he contemplated what Itachi had said. “What exactly are you getting at? _Engage with?_ What is it exactly you want me to discuss with this individual?” Sasuke sneered out the question, allowing his irritation to escape through his voice.

“Oh, get to know him, chat, discuss business, show him the grounds. Honestly Sasuke, you need to know how to entertain someone that hasn’t been here before,” Itachi responded with a huff of annoyance. Honestly, his little brother could be such a hot head! “I realize socializing is not of your normalcy, but as future leader of the pack, you must be able to attend to business matters and clan members, for the good of your own clan,” Itachi stated with a tone of formality. His eyes bore into Sasuke and left no room for argument. Sasuke turned his head in a huff, his hands gripping around his brandy glass, showing his annoyance. 

Sasuke fumed quietly. His thoughts suddenly brought up the brunette kissing Naruto back at the bar. The smiles the blond gave up willingly, the way he practically radiated with brightness that drew in people all around him. Sasuke sipped at his brandy, his mind filled with radiant blue eyes and tan skin. He nodded dutifully and hummed as he knew his brother was speaking but listening to details of his hierarchy duties bored and annoyed him, as his mind continued to flash at the brunette that touched Naruto, fondled him and pressed his lips upon his skin. A low growl escaped his chest as Sasuke’s wolf wailed in the darkness. Sasuke felt confused with his ongoing uneasiness and the painful pull from his chest. Some unseen force was pushing at him, pulling at him, and the desire to just get up and go. His senses were swiftly fogged over and replaced by the pressure of his primal alpha. The alpha instincts began seeping in, flooding any human thoughts and dragging them into watery darkness.  The alpha was now straining its ears listening, his nose was breathing in with deep breaths as if testing the air for a presence or sustenance. Red alpha eyes flickered around the room, trying to focus on something that wasn’t physically there. He could almost taste it, an essence that called to him like a siren.

“Sasuke!” A voice boomed through the room.

Sasuke whipped his head towards the sound, his eyes suddenly coming into focus on his brother across the room, with his eyes burning red and a frown on his lips. Sasuke’s eyes wide as he took in the site of his obviously troubled aniki. _‘Did I miss something? Where was I?’_ Sasuke’s mind tried to recall the last few minutes, expressing his frustrations on his face.

Itachi sighed loudly, raising his hands and applying pressure to each knuckle, allowing a _pop to_ escape each finger. Slowly he released each finger after each satisfying crack and his dark orbs centralized on his _foolish_ younger brother, clearing showing his displeasure in his otouto’s lack of obedience. “Be prepared otouto, I have faith in your abilities as a clan alpha.” Itachi then stood, giving Sasuke a pointed nod of his head, lips tight together, then he turned gracefully, heading for the door. Sasuke’s wide coal coloured eyes following him out.

Sasuke ran a hand through his blue black locks, releasing a whoosh of breath. _‘Well, shit…’_ he thought to himself, as he thumbed through is memories to determine what he and Itachi had been discussing. It wasn’t like him to not pay attention to his aniki, what exactly was going through his mind to have him loose focus as he has been of late? _‘I do not loose focus, ever.’_ He berated himself, for Uchiha alphas are the pride and desire of any clan. His thoughts then moved to the possibility of an upcoming rut. He rests his chin in his hand, his eyes closed in thought of when his last rut was. He never considered a rut to be of any interest. A useless bit of biology that should only be considered for procreation. When his mate was presented to him and in heat, then he was certain his rut would make an appearance and he could satisfy his duty to producing strong little Uchiha’s that would most definitely be first class, finely bred warriors. Uchiha’s only ever made perfect specimens. Sasuke suddenly shuddered thinking about members like Orochimaru who thrived on breeding that perfect specimen. Sasuke grumbled out, like hell that man would ever touch his pups! He ground his teeth together, annoyance shook up the strong instinct of his primal alpha as his irritation seeped into his pores at the thought of anyone harming his pups. Standing up suddenly with determination to ensure such things wouldn’t happen, his grip on his glass slipped and he was suddenly brought out of his musings as his glass nearly slipped through his fingers. Sasuke froze, holding the glass out and up slightly. His eyes zeroed in on the sweat from his hands that coated the glass. His fingers were sweaty from the quick rise of anxiety he felt, thinking of… _pups! Procreating! What the hell?!_ Sasuke’s mouth fell open quietly, as he panted out, willing his heart rate to slow down. He ran a hand through his hair as he paced about the room. How did he get to this state? He felt confusion rush through his veins, a foreign emotion as Uchiha’s were always in control! He grasped control of his mind, shushed his wolf and forced it down before stomping across the room to the bar. He placed the glass down and slammed a fist on the counter. He needed to get control back, these slip ups were not acceptable.

\-----------XOXOXO----------

Naruto woke late Saturday morning with a kicker of a headache, bloated and nauseated feeling stomach and stinking so bad, he had to hold his own nose. His mouth felt like cotton and he shuddered at what his breath must be like. _‘Thank god nobody is here to be exposed to this, they would probably pass out instantly!’_ Naruto dragged his aching body across his bed until he was sitting on the edge, hanging his head and cradling it in his hands. He just needed a couple minutes to make the room stop spinning and ensure he didn’t vomit on the floor before moving his way to the bathroom. _‘Ughhh… never drinking again….’_ he whined as he dragged his palms down his face. Slowly he got to his feet and made his way to the shower.

Once he emerged from a scalding shower, brushing the fur from his teeth, Naruto felt halfway to being normal. After drinking a gallon of water, he determined that his stomach was ready for some easy to digest food. Sitting at his modest table with toast, scrambled eggs and orange juice, Naruto flipped through his phone while munching on his breakfast. He nearly tossed the phone across the room when it chimed that a message had come through. _‘Jezuz … ‘_ he panted with his hand pressed against his chest. He chuckled to himself on his ridiculous scare and swiped the phone to see the message.

_‘Dude! You awake yet?’_ It was Karin.

_‘Just crawled out of the coffin. Doing breaky and relaxin. You?’_

Karin responded instantly – ‘ _Haha! Been up for awhile, didn’t drink as much as u! u fell asleep as soon as I put u to bed last night!’_

Naruto blushed then groaned. He knew he had a few to many drinks and as he thought about the night prior, his memories began flashing through his mind. There were a few fuzzy spots, but he was sure there was nothing to outlandish…he hoped. _Did she see or do…?_ Naruto began to worry on his bottom lip as he begged his mind to recall the last hour or so of the night. His phone chimed.

_‘And no, I didn’t do anything, just put you to bed! I know what you thinkin! Haha!’_

Naruto read the text wide eyed. Shit! It was like she was reading his mind! He relaxed though, thank goodness nothing embarrassing happened!

He smiled as he texted back a response. ‘ _Ah you regretting it now!? Missed out on all this forged muscled body! To late now though, you had your chance! LOL’_

He bit his lip suddenly, what if she didn’t take it as a joke? What if she thought he was serious? Naruto really liked Karin, but he knew he wasn’t interested in her that way! He slapped his forehead as he suddenly regretted sending such a suggestive text.

_‘Oh pu-leeze! I can do so much better! Ha!’_

Naruto read the text. He deciphered it as she knew that he was kidding. He relaxed more as he scooped more eggs onto a slice of toast. He glanced at his phone when it chimed again.

_‘So, what was going on with you and that guy? When I came back u 2 looked pretty close! Someone of interest hmm? Hehe!’_

Naruto hesitated eating. He recalled meeting his colleague at the bar and inviting him to sit with him and Karin. Naruto sat back in his chair, his arm resting on the table, phone in hand and poised. He ran his other hand through his now clean golden locks and recalled some of the conversation he, Kiba and there were two other girls. They were all drinking quite a bit, then … _Yesssss…I remember! Kiba kissed me!_ Naruto felt the heat rush into his face as he brought a hand to the cheek where Kiba had kissed him. _How could he have done that? Did Kiba really like him? Better question…do I like him that way?_ The questions rushed through his mind like a landslide, making his anxiety rise at the thoughts. Naruto shook his head to settle his thoughts. He couldn’t afford to let his body get worried and upset. He took deep breaths and calmed himself down. He looked at his phone when it chimed again.

_‘Don’t worry if u may have an inkling for him, I don’t judge! Let me know if there something! That kinda thing is hot! LOL’_ Naruto smirked at the last message Karin sent. Women…

Naruto grabbed his toast again and thought about the night prior. He had fun. He enjoyed Karin and Kiba’s company. He didn’t really know the other women that came after, but he was willing to meet with them again. But what if Kiba really wanted to go a step further? Naruto softly touched his cheek again and smiled to himself. ‘ _Might be something to explore further…’_ he thought to himself as he moved to eat the rest of his eggs.

\--------XOXOXO--------

Sunday evening, Itachi paced quietly in the sitting room at his home, across the floor with his hands clasped together behind his back. His body swayed gently as he glided from one end of the room to the other, waiting for the arrival of his guests.

“Jugo, has Sasuke arrived?” he questioned Jugo who was standing in the far corner. He asked the question out of habit, as he could sense his otouto and smell his scent when he was in the home.

“Not yet Itachi-sama,” he responded pointedly. “He informed that he was attending the office. He did mention that he would return later in the afternoon.”

Itachi hesitated in his pacing and glanced at the wall clock. It was close to dinner time. “No matter, I trust he will arrive shortly. I expect our guests to arrive any moment now.” Itachi tilted his head so his one ear was raised. He heard the hum of an engine approaching the home, that wasn’t one of their own vehicles. “Ah, just as I suspected. Jugo please see to our guests and invite them here.” Itachi waved slightly towards him and Jugo bowed, then made his way out of the room. Itachi made his way to the leather bar at the far end of the room, checking the glasses and bottles lined on the wall. Satisfied, he turned and leaned his back lightly against the bar. His ears picked up several footsteps outside the room and his nose picked up the scent of the approaching clan members.

The large mahogany door opened softly, and Jugo stepped inside and then stood back, giving a slight bow to the individual coming through the now open door. A tall slender man with waist long black hair, white skin and yellow eyes flowed into the room, his eyes falling onto Itachi immediatly. Itachi gave a small smile and tipped his head slightly in greeting towards him.

“Orochimaru-sama, a pleasure to have you attend my home,” Itachi greeted.

The yellow eyed man, known as Orochimaru tipped his head down in greeting towards Itachi, “Itachi-sama, thank you for inviting me.” His voice smooth and deep slid between his small mouth, almost sounding like a hiss. “Allow me to introduce members that have accompanied me.” He turned slightly with his arm outstretched towards the door. “Suigetsu Hozuki, an experienced swordsman as one of his many talents and my escort.”

A sleek body, white haired, purple tinged eyed man walked into the room. He walked with confidence and focused his eyes on Itachi with a small smirk. He stood promptly beside Orochimaru, slightly shorter than him and bowed towards Itachi. “Itachi-sama, thank you for allowing me into your home.”

_‘Beta,’_ Itachi could scent him immediately and returned the greeting with a small nod.

“And Haku Yuki,” Orochimaru held his outstretched hand out towards the door, palm open as a small figure, no more than 5 feet, padded quietly into the room. Smooth and straight ebony coloured hair that gleamed in the light waved slightly as the figure moved towards Orochimaru. Eyes cast towards the floor, hands tucked into the sleeves of a dark blue with white trim kimono, only a whisper of cloth movement was heard as the delicate figure made its way to Orochimaru’s side, giving a timid bow towards Itachi. “Haku is whom we had discussed. I trust he is all what you had hoped for so far?” Orochimaru hummed out in question as he gave a tight smile towards Itachi.

Itachi focused on the small figure, who kept his eyes downcast and head bowed. Itachi scented Haku from across the room. _‘Omega,’_ he hummed to himself, feeling his alpha purr suddenly with what was presented in the room. Itachi nodded towards Orochimaru, “Come, sit, you must be tired after your travels. We have much to discuss after you are rested. Jugo, please attend to our guest’s needs.” Itachi waved his hand towards the sitting chairs. “Sasuke should be along shortly to join the meeting.”

Orochimaru settled himself into a chair, the other two flanking either side of him. Suigetsu remained standing on one side and Haku took to the floor on his knees, hands still tucked in the sleeves, head bowed. The perfect submissive position. A common position for omegas in various clans. Itachi frowned slightly. He did not agree with treating omegas any lower than other clan members, but he could not change the laws of other clans. He could only hope that one day, other clans would change their outdated oppressive laws. Until then, he was not openly criticized for his own clans status quo, for which he was thankful. Political arguments can be a nightmare. He moved towards a chair as Jugo took drinks to the others and suddenly sensed his little brothers arrival. Itachi settled into his seat, taking a brandy from Jugo and waited patiently for Sasuke to enter.

Itachi kept light conversation with Orochimaru for several minutes until Sasuke pushed his way into the sitting room. Dressed in slender black slacks, posh shoes and button up shirt with white muscle shirt, Sasuke strode in proud and tall. His porcelain skin reflecting his smooth and defined facial features, his lips curved slightly into a small smirk, as his presentation practically screamed aristocrat alpha. He nodded towards Itachi before coming to bow slightly in front of Orochimaru.

“Orochimaru-sama, a pleasure to have you attend our home,” Sasuke spoke steadfast.

“My, my. Is this little Sasuke-kun? All grown up?” Orochimaru crooned out as his eyes traveled up and down Sasuke’s body, his pointy pink tongue licking his lips as he hummed in approval. “You have certainly filled out well in your coming of age little one,” Orochimaru mumbled under his breath as he clasped his hands together and nodded his head towards Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck and he shuddered slightly. Orochimaru was always strange and it creeped him out he would look at him like he was a specialty dish to eat. “Thank you Orochimaru-sama. You are looking well yourself,” responded Sasuke as he stood back up straight. “Thank you for coming to our home, I do hope you enjoy your stay.” Sasuke raised a hand towards Jugo, signalling for a drink. It was then Sasuke noticed the small figure kneeling on the floor next to Orochimaru. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question towards Itachi, who just gave him a small smile in return. A scent crossed Sasuke’s nose that he didn’t notice prior to his entrance. His nostrils flared slightly as the scent invaded his senses. _‘Omega,’_ Sasuke’s instincts brought forward and dismissed it just as quickly as it came. Sasuke gave the three figures a glance before moving to a seat near Itachi, Jugo handing him a glass of scotch shortly after he settled in his seat.

Orochimaru gave a nod to Itachi, then placed a hand on the small figure’s head gently as he turned to focus on Sasuke. “Sasuke-kun. As part of the alliance between our clans, Itachi-sama has invited me to present you with a gift to establish a stronger bond and union to ensure stability and strength within our packs.”

Sasuke raised a brow in question, his mouth moving into a small frown as he paused his glass moving towards his lips. His coal orbs flickered to Orochimaru and down to where his hand lay.

Orochimaru raised himself elegantly to his feet and moved a few steps towards, his yellow eyes focused on Sasuke, his lips pinched into a slight smile. He stopped and outstretched his hand towards Sasuke, beckoning Sasuke to come towards him. Sasuke glanced over at his brother with questioning eyes. Itachi nodded at Sasuke, a silent motion informing Sasuke to do as asked. Orochimaru smiled wider as Sasuke left his seat and approached him, his facial features casting a bored look. When Sasuke was within reach, Orochimaru placed his hand upon his forearm and pulled him closer. “Come now Sasuke-kun,” Orochimaru pulled him around and waved out his opposite arm, “I present to you your intended mate. Haku Yuki from my pack.”

_My what?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story keeps going. Sometimes I wonder if readers think i've given up. Assure you that no, i have not given up. Many persons know that life gets in the way of one being able to sit here and enjoy typing out the pleasures of our imagination. 
> 
> Anyhow, enough blubbering from me. Thanks to those who feel they need to show their presence by kudos and/or comments. It is deeply appreciated :D


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Are you fucking for real?” Saskuke paced in the sitting room, glaring repeatedly at Itachi, who sat silent in his chair, sipping at a cup of green tea, looking bored.

 

Orochimaru, Suigetsu and Haku had been shown to the guest rooms by Jugo and retired for the evening after a long dinner discussion on the benefits of both clans, political shits and giggles, and whatever else Sasuke couldn’t care less about.  He barely maintained keeping his meal down as he fumed silent death threats at his brother regarding this sudden betrothed. His apparent betrothed sat quietly on the other side of the table, close to Orochimaru and ate small bites of food, all the while eyes were casted downward. Sasuke scoffed at such a display of submission.

 

“You were planning to discuss this with me when? And who says I want this?” Sasuke ran a hand through his dark locks, stomping his feet back and forth on the floor as he continued to rant and shoot arrows with his eyes at Itachi. 

 

Itachi sighed as he watched his brother throw a tantrum. He knew that his foolish otouto would be like this and as Sasuke ranted and paced the floor, Itachi eventually became irritated.

 

“You were reminded regarding the importance and knowledge of clan history, traditions and political dealings. If you would had been paying attention in your lessons or gone to review in the library, _as I suggested_ , you should know that betrothing between clans is expected and practiced regularly,” Itachi voice was clipped, firm and final. “Especially strong, proud, future leader alphas _Sasuke,_ ” he added as he stood from his chair, towered over to Sasuke and glowered heatedly at his little brother. Sasuke shrank back slightly. Itachi relaxed his stance, inhaled deeply and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated having to enforce his alpha leader status towards his otouto, but sometimes elder brothers needed to be heard. “I trust you are finished wallowing, sulking and having this tantrum. I suggest you refresh your mind by reviewing the teachings in the library regarding your role. I am tired, I am going to retire for the evening. Good night otouto.” He quickly placed his hand on Sasuke’s head and gave a small pat with a smile before leaving the room.

 

Sasuke flopped into an arm chair, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes staring at nothing. _‘Betrothed…why me?’_ He continued to sit slouched, his mind numb with how his brother had just accepted this fate, this role and acted as the proud leader of the clan. Sasuke grit his teeth suddenly, allowing the frustration to enhance. Why should he have to marry? Why not someone else in their clan? Why not Itachi? Sasuke huffed out and decided to go out. He was to riled up anyhow to consider sleep. Slipping on his trench coat, he grabbed his wallet and keys, slipping out the front door and closing it quietly behind him.

 

\----------------------------

 

Sasuke parked his car on a familiar looking street, near a familiar run-down apartment building. He glanced over at the lower level windows, noting that there was a light glow from behind the curtains. The dobe appeared to be home. Sasuke breathed in a deep breath, his body relaxing, his mind settling. He watched as often a shadow would pass and the curtain would move ever so slightly. He didn’t know why he was sitting here, but at this moment he didn’t care. He was irritated at the events that happened earlier this evening and he felt sated while sitting, staring at a shadowed silhouette and the soft movement of curtains created by the dobe’s presence.

 

He leaned his forehead against the coolness of the glass of his car while watching the windows of Naruto’s apartment. He didn’t know how long he sat there staring. Though several characters had wandered up and down the dimly lit street, Sasuke didn’t give them notice. It was when a small truck came to a stop outside the building and a tall brunette man stepped out heading towards Naruto’s door, did Sasuke perk up. The man headed down the stairs that lead to Naruto’s door and Sasuke found his instincts perk up in interest on what that man was up to.

 

\-----------------------

 

 

Naruto wandered his apartment, his music playing at a reasonable level, as he took his cleaning rag and tidied up around the windows and shelving in his home. With the beat hip hopping from his Bluetooth speaker, Naruto knocked his hips about the room, kicking up his heels and singing along easily with the lyrics. Housework was always done best with music playing was his moto. Tying a sash around his forehead to keep his bangs out of his eyes, catch any loose drips of sweat, Naruto enjoyed bouncing around in gray track shorts and black tank top throughout the house to the tunes, feeling like a housekeeping ninja.

 

A sharp knock came at the door and Naruto found himself jumping slightly. He turned towards the door, hesitant about answering on a Sunday evening, when nobody had informed him if they were dropping in. The sharp knock came again and Naruto’s heart sped up. _‘What if it’s gangsters? Kidnappers?’_ Naruto started having various scenarios going through his mind as his body began to shudder. After the event with the police, Naruto was not keen on answering the door alone and it wasn’t like he was in a great neighborhood either.

 

“Naruto?” The knock came again after someone called his name. “Naruto? You home? It’s me Kiba,” the male voice called out.

 

Naruto visibly relaxed, letting out a breath. _‘Kiba! Thank god…’_ He quickly turned down the music on his phone, wandered over to the door, hand on the handle before he hesitated. _‘How does he know where I live?’_ he thought, confused and wondered if he had told him the other night or not. “Kiba?” he called out through the door, “how do I know it’s you?” He side stepped the door, some how he felt nervous standing in front of the closed door.

 

“Naruto? Hey man, yeah it’s me. I got some of your identification cards here. I found them under the table at the bar. I wanted to bring it to you yesterday, but I got busy. I got here as soon as I could, figured you may need it tomorrow morning before work!”

 

Naruto blinked suddenly, his eyes wide. His ID? He quickly checked his pocket in his jacket that was hanging on a hook near the door. His wallet was indeed still in there, as he opened it up he noted a couple cards were missing from their slots. _‘Well shit…’_ Naruto grasped the door handle, unlocking the door and opening it wide. He gasped slightly as he was surprised when he focused in on the size of Kiba. Naruto then realized he didn’t stand next to Kiba at their recent meetings, thus he wasn’t sure how tall or wide he actually was! Kiba’s office attire certainly did not highlight the body that Naruto was seeing now! Kiba has broad shoulders, his torso was hidden by a warm bomber jacket that hugged his posture nicely and he apparently stood a few inches taller than Naruto for sure. Kiba gave a wide grin to Naruto and held up the plastic ID cards in one hand. Naruto returned the smile and stepped to the side, gesturing for Kiba to come into his home.

 

“Thanks for seeing me Naruto,” Kiba gleamed as he turned around, watching as Naruto closed and locked the door. “These cards have your address on them and I am so glad I found them! I didn’t want to think about the possibilities if some unsavory character found them!” He held out the cards to Naruto. Kiba then rose an eyebrow, his eyes roving up and down Naruto’s attire. “Uh, you practicing some sort of ninja art or something?” he chuckled lightly.

 

Naruto blushed slightly and returned a smile with a laugh as he reached for the cards. “Haha! Very funny, I just happen to be house cleaning thank you very much!” Naruto stuck his tongue out towards Kiba as he laughed. Their fingers briefly touched when he retrieved the cards and Naruto pulled back fast as he felt a sharp sting of a shock. “Ai!” he hissed. His eyebrows furrowed as he brought his fingertips to his lips and stuck them into his mouth. He hummed in discomfort.

 

Kiba pulled his own hand back and shook it. “Ouch hey!? It seems that we can’t escape static whenever we come into contact!” he responded with laughter as he watched Naruto’s lips touch his fingertips.

 

Naruto suddenly noticed that Kiba’s eyes were half mast and focused on his lips. He pulled his hand down quickly and felt his face heat up. _‘Shit…’_ Naruto cleared his throat, “thank you so much for bringing them to me. Would you like a cup of tea?”

 

“Sure! Thanks!” Kiba removed his jacket to reveal a long sleeve deep maroon coloured shirt that housed three buttons at the collar. The arms hugged Kiba’s muscled arms and chest that clearly displayed what was under the shirt. Naruto found himself trailing Kiba’s arms and chest with his eyes.

 

“See something you like?” Kiba let out a snicker.

 

Naruto instantly snapped his head away and he felt his face heat up. _‘Shit…I’m going to spontaneously combust if my face gets any hotter!’_ Naruto belittled himself and made himself busy by hanging up Kiba’s jacket. Naruto coughed out a pathetic chuckle, “sorry about that. You hit up a gym often? I was thinking of finding one myself.” He maneuvered his way around Kiba and headed to the kitchenette to put on the kettle.

 

“Dude! Yeah! I try and attend at least three times a week. I could take you and show you the ropes if you like,” he waggled his eyebrows at Naruto giving him a sly smile then began to laugh. Naruto rolled his eyes with a smirk at the antics.  Kiba turned towards the couch in the sitting area and gave an appreciated nod as he eyed the area. “Nice little place here. You would never guess it was like this from the outside,” he stated as he sat on the couch.

 

Naruto brought a tray of mugs, sugar and cream to the small coffee table in the living room. “Thanks man. I have to agree, cause when I first saw the place from outside I was pretty skeptical. But I guess it works to ensure nobody wants to break in or something. The grating on the outside of the windows does assist with that as well. Over all it’s quiet down here.” He placed the tray down and then stood, scratching the back of his neck. “Well I guess now and then the upstairs neighbors may get a little noisy but I haven’t had any issues.” Naruto wandered his way back to the kitchenette to attend the now whistling kettle.

 

 “You must have made it home alright Friday. How was your Saturday?” Kiba called out curiously.

 

Naruto wandered back into the room with teapot in hand. “Saturday wasn’t too bad,” he responded while placing the teapot on the tray. “Was able to just veg, eat whatever and watch tv. Saturday of champions,” Naruto chuckled as he settled at the other end of the couch.

Kiba shifted so his one leg was bent on the couch and so he could look directly towards Naruto. He had his arm on the back of the couch, bent his arm at the elbow so he could prop his head on his hand. He then gave a friendly smile at Naruto that crinkled up to his eyes.

 

Naruto noted that Kiba was staring at him and he took the initiative by taking his blue eyes and stared straight back at him. He raised an eyebrow in question while reaching for the teapot. “Something on your mind?” he asked while preparing to pour the hot liquid.

 

“Not really,” Kiba responded and shrugged his shoulders as Naruto poured the tea. “But….wanna go out some time?”

 

Naruto almost dropped the teapot and gasped as the hot teapot slipped slightly in his hands, lightly burning an area on his one hand. “Ouch! Fuck!” he cursed out while quickly moving the pot back onto the tray. “W-what was that?” he managed to chock out while nursing his hand slightly. Blue eyes opened wide and focused on Kiba who looked on with concern.

 

Kiba slipped his leg off the couch then slid closer to Naruto, grasping at his hand that touched the hot teapot. “Let me see,” he whispered while moving Naruto’s hand within his own. Kiba gently turned Naruto’s hand around to inspect the area. “Does it hurt a lot?”

 

Naruto watched Kiba inspect his hand. He found Kiba’s touch was quite warm. _‘Does he always feel this warm?’_ he pondered to himself. Naruto shook his head in response to Kiba’s question, but he suddenly felt that Kiba’s touch was getting too warm. As Kiba continued to inspect the area on his hand, the heat emanating from Kiba’s fingers began to become uncomfortable. Like the feeling of holding something quite warm, and if you held it to long, it begins to hurt. Naruto quickly pulled his hand away. “It’s alright, thanks though,” Naruto smiled lightly back at Kiba. “Tea should be ready! Please help yourself while I just run this under cool water.” Naruto held up the hand with the burn and waved it slightly, then stood up and went to the kitchenette area. He ran the faucet and quickly splashed some water on his face. He felt flushed and confused, and what was that about going out? Naruto frowned to himself as he ran a trickle of cold water from the faucet over the red spot on his hand. He really needed to get his emotions under control. He was shocked from his musings as he felt a warm body press into his back, a pair of arms wrapping around him and a hand grasping gently at the one that was under the water. “Wha—” Naruto choked out in surprise.

 

“Are you sure it doesn’t require medical attention?” Kiba’s voice huskily blew across Naruto’s ear, his eyes focused on his own hand that was gently maneuvering Naruto’s under the water.

 

Naruto shuttered as he felt goosebumps rise on his arms and neck. A sudden wave of undetermined emotions flowed through his senses that left his body frozen momentarily. Naruto didn’t know if he was feeling that he should push away the body or to succumb to it. The feeling of the unknown left him feeling utterly helpless as his emotional turmoil battled within his mind.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Kiba pulled back slightly from Naruto and turned the blond to look at him. Kiba’s brown eyes zeroed in on wide blue spheres that appeared unfocused and glossy, “hey, Naruto, you there?” Kiba snapped his fingers up near Naruto’s nose. “Your shivering! Hey, Naruto, dude!” Kiba lightly touched Naruto’s cheek, giving it a small pat.

 

Naruto’s eye lids gave a slow blink, and then another until blue eyes became clear and sharp, and focused on Kiba. Naruto noted the concern in Kiba’s eyes and face, and then felt at ease. It appeared Kiba may actually give a damn about his well being, and Naruto was willing to allow that feeling in, for now.

 

“Yo, Naruto, you there now? Can you hear me alright?” Kiba questioned Naruto again. Both his hands were now on each of Naruto’s shoulders, giving slight squeezes, his body slightly bent down to be able to see directly into eyes of blue ocean.

 

Naruto blinked a few times, took some deep breaths in and determined that he was okay. His body was no longer submitting shock waves of unexplainable emotions and he could hear the concern in Kiba’s voice. He pulled his hands together to his chest and gave Kiba a nod of his head. “Thanks. I’m okay now. Sorry about that, you just startled me and I kinda froze there,” he smiled and gave a nervous laugh.

 

Kiba then stood up straight, removing only one of his hands from Naruto’s shoulder. “Man! You scared me there for a second!” he breathed in a laugh while giving Naruto a strong squeeze with the one hand that was still on one of his shoulders, “I thought you were going to pass out or something there for a minute!” Kiba then pulled his hand away and scratched the back of his head. “You should sit back down though, catch your breath, have some tea with me! Did you eat?” Kiba motioned for them to head back to the couch.

 

Naruto dutifully moved forward to his couch, he then felt Kiba’s hand in the small of his back pushing lightly to direct Naruto. There was a painful sting where his fingers touched. He shook his head indicating that he had eaten and took a seat at the edge of his own couch. Kiba moved past his legs and sat beside him on the couch, his hand settling on Naruto’s knee and brown eyes looking over him. Naruto felt somewhat numb and the heat coming from Kiba’s hand onto his skin was starting to get uncomfortably warm.

 

“You sure you’re alright? You seem a little pale. Let me pour you a cup of tea,” Kiba noted and gave a few pats to Naruto’s knee with the hand he placed on it before removing it. He then maneuvered himself to face the coffee table and pour tea into the mugs. “Drink some tea, hopefully it will make you feel better. You sure you’re not hungry? I could order something in for you.”

 

Naruto relaxed as the skin cooled down instantly where Kiba had his hand earlier. Weird, he thought. He watched Kiba pour the tea. “I’m cool thanks, I did eat already and I’m certainly not hungry. Like I said, I just kinda spaced out for a minute.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the mug of tea, whispering his thanks.

 

Kiba slid back further into the couch with his own mug of tea and took a sip. “Well, I hope you feel better,” he hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Anyhow, as I was saying, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime.” He continued to look forward at the wall where a flat screen was hanging on the wall.

 

“Okay,” Naruto responded, his hands wrapped around the warm mug. “You can show me where this gym is that you hang at.” He noted that his hands holding the warm mug didn’t get uncomfortable, it was pleasantly warm.

About an hour later, after some light conversation and laughs, exchanging phone numbers, Naruto saw Kiba off at his door. He leaned against the now closed and locked door, running a hand through his unruly locks and releasing a deep sigh. He lifted his head and lightly bonked it against the door, staring at the ceiling as he went over the recent events. What was that all about? The uncomfortable heat exchange, the subtle glances, touches and comments from Kiba, the unidentifiable emotions that overwhelmed him and left him nervous and jittery. What he did know, is that since he moved to this place less than a month ago, a whole host of new questions and emotions were surfacing, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to deal with them. “One day at a time I guess,” he muttered to himself as he moved himself to get cleaned up and ready for bed.

 

\----------------------------

 

Sasuke watched as the brunette hopped into his truck, made a phone call and then proceeded to drive off. “Interesting,” Sasuke spoke aloud in his car. Several thoughts went through his mind about the visit, and he felt somewhat irritated on not knowing exactly what may have happened in the time frame. He struggled with himself when he felt the need to jump out of the car and barge his way into the dobe’s apartment, demanding to see what was going on. A shuddering feeling of displeasure rose from the inner recesses of his mind at the thought of anything remotely romantic between the two. His wolf clawed at the mental walls, pushing to be released and reek havoc. He recognized the brunette as the one from the bar two nights ago, the one that was practically all over the blond. He huffed out breaths, clenching his teeth, trying to not think of anything erotic happening between the two. He felt his primal alpha raise his hackles in possessiveness and sharp stabs of pain shot through him as if he was being chewed at from the inside. He gripped the steering wheel and forced a glance towards the windows again and noted that several lights were starting to go out. The blond must be heading for bed. Somehow this knowledge calmed the inner turmoil. He watched until the final light went out, took several deep breaths and started his car. He needed a stiff drink before heading back.  

 

\------------------------------

 

_…~It hurts. The burning is all around. The heat. Can’t move. Can’t breathe. Help. Get me away from here. Please. Anyone. Come get me. It hurts. I can’t see~…._

 

_“_ Insert into the coxal area. Good. Ensure you measure and mark. Excellent _.”_

 

_….~My heart. It burns. Please. Anyone. My lungs, the heat. Please. Come get me~…_

 

_“_ Ensure that is connected to the frontal. No. Not there, there. Yes, just like that _.”_

 

_….~What is that? Who’s there? Help me please. Ah! It hurts! Please, it hurts. Wait, wait, what are you doing? Who are you? No. Please. No. Mahhh! It hurts~…._

 

_“_ Make a note of the time frame for restoration of the sternal verses the antebrachial verses the crural area. Judging by the rate, it would be suggested that the specimen regeneration may be determined on what area is more important for survival _.”_

 

_“_ Yes sir. Sir, the specimen is showing signs in the orbital of possible consciousness. Shall I administer anesthesia sir?”

 

_…..~Please. It hurts. Help me. Please stop. Help me. To hot. It hurts. AHhh!..hurts. Help~…._

 

_“_ No need. The specimen will show more results should it rouse. We may be able to get a tolerance level reading should it wake _.”_

 

_…~Ahh! No! Please! No! It hurts! No! No! Its hot! It burns! Please! Help me…please~…_

 

“What the…”

 

“Sir! What is that? SIR! Quick!”

 

“Don’t just stare….Grab the… HURRY!”

 

“SIR! I.. I CAN’T… SIR! OH GOD… Here… grab… oh no! I can’t … SIR!”

 

… _~Who are you?...Please…it hurts… What did you say? I can’t hear you… AH! It hurts! Please.. please… yes… that’s better… who are you? I can’t hear you… please. Help me… what? Yes. Yes. No, I don’t know … yes, it’s better. No! I don’t want to! Let me go home! Please! O-oh..kay… will it hurt? Oh. Okay. Will he be there when I wake up? Yes. Its better. Oh-kay~…_

“ARGHHhh…NGGNNnn!” Naruto cried out in pain as he woke. His heart hammered hard in his chest, beating so hard it felt like a hammer trying to break through his rib cage, ripping pain through. His body then arched off the mattress as his muscles cramped and contorted painfully. His body was on fire, he was sure the flames were licking and melting his insides, he was sure of it as he clenched his teeth through pain and tears escaped his tightly closed eye lids. His arms stretched and locked out, muscles wrenched into rigid forms and he couldn’t relax or bend them if his life depended on it. Pain ripped through his body as his head was tilted back as far as it would go while his back muscles spasmed and bowed his spine. “AAAHHH – N-NO – Pleasssss… AH-AH… NNGGHH!!” Naruto’s cries fell upon the naked walls of his bedroom. “HAHH! AHH!... F-FU..OH – FUCK NNGGHH!!” He screamed in agony as he swore he felt flames lick at his skin, boil his blood and charred his muscles. How could he be on fire? Was he dying? Was his home in flames? Waves of pain continued to spew through all parts of his body and he was helpless to do anything.

 

His eyes were screwed tightly shut but tears still squeezed out between the lids and down his temples as pain continued to pulse throughout the muscles. His feet curled into themselves, causing involuntary convulsions as they gnarled angrily. Tormented with shooting pain that felt like something was ripping his tendons, he struggled to get control of his arms, his legs, anything! “P – PLEA… N-n-nooo… OHGOD H-Help..” he began to sob and wail helplessly. Through each sob, a muscle slowly began to relax. His skin began to cool. With his eyes still squeezed shut, he relentlessly flailed his arms, trying to get them loose from their own powerful grip. His wails hiccupped mercilessly up and out of his throat, tears streamed as he tried to clench his teeth through the pain. “Ah…hah…g-god p-please…help me…” he sobbed continuously as his body slowly lowered back to the mattress of his bed. The muscles slowly releasing their torturous hold on his own body. His skin now slick with sweat.

 

As he finally was able to gather control of his now weak and aching body, he clenched his teeth through the after shocks of pulsing pain, rolled to his side and broke down in uncontrollable wails. His hands grabbing at his hair, squeezing, pulling, trying to grasp at something that felt real. His face was buried into his forearms, pressing his mouth against the skin to curb the sobs of despair.  His body shook and jerked uncontrollably as his lungs inhaled deep gasps as his body struggled to not hyperventilate in the midst of its emotional release. His hands clenching and unclenching, his legs uncontrolled kicking and twitching as he slowly began to settle into whimpers with the occasional involuntary sniffle. The tears continued until exhaustion overcame him, slipping his consciousness into thankfully a dreamless sleep.

 

\--------XOXOXOXO------

 

_“No you can’t! NO PLEASE NO!” He reached his hand out, he couldn’t reach... “P-please! Why are you doing this?” Something was holding him back as he struggled to reach. He couldn’t see behind him, couldn’t see what was holding him. He pushed and pushed his body forward, but something kept pulling him further and further away..._

 

_“It’s all because of you, demon,” a gruff voice behind him spoke. He tried to turn, to see who said that, but his body wouldn’t listen. His eyes stayed focused on a group several feet in front of him. They were blurry… he couldn’t make them out… why? Why are they doing this?_

 

_“Stop! STOP! Not…! PLEASE!” He felt a sharp hit on his back. “AHH! NO!” Another hit to his side, to his arm, the back of his leg, and still he pushed forward, trying to break free, reaching…reaching..._

 

_“Because of you…” pain to his side._

 

_“Rid of you….” pain to his chest._

 

_“It’s all on you….” pain to his head._

 

_More blows came to his body…he couldn’t fight. He reached his hand out… “n-no… please…not her…”_

Sasuke flipped up and off his bed, landing in a stance on the floor with his body crouched, his teeth bared, red eyes glowing and heart racing as his body panted fast and hard. His hands were posed to attack, claws extracted as his body trembled, awaiting to charge. His blood red eyes flickered across the floor, the walls and around the room, looking for the enemy. As his eyes scanned the area continuously, his heart rate began to slow, the tremors in his body lessoned and he blinked several times as he slowly stood straight. The fog began to clear from his mentality, his primal alpha instincts lowering, and blood red eyes slowly faded to deep dark orbs. Sasuke blinked rapidly, his hand coming up to his forehead, pushing his bangs back and peering around the room. His other hand came up to his chest, feeling his heart beat beginning to recede to a regular pace. He took steps forward, his head turning in all directions, focusing on what could have riled up his instincts. Intruder? Spy? Assassin? Rival clan? Sasuke went through several suggestions in his mind as he wandered slowly about his room and came to the conclusion there was nothing. Now came the questions.

 

The dream, what the fuck was with that dream. He could still feel the forces that held him back, the feeling of hopelessness as he tried to pull away and the pain of something being taken from him. Still feeling slightly agitated, he fisted his palm several times, while pacing about, going over the last few minutes. As his temper began to dim, he sat upon the edge of his bed and decided that he would refuse to get angry. He would approach this paradox in a calm, sophisticated manner. All he needed to do was gather what he knew and work on putting the pieces of the puzzle together. The library. His aniki always said the library was full of answers when questions arose. He slapped his hands on his knees and stood. Heading for the shower, he promised himself he would get his answers even if it killed him.

 

Sasuke made his way down to the kitchen, his nose picking up various foods scents that had been prepared. He turned into the kitchen to find Haku and Suigetsu seated at the table eating. No Orochimaru or his aniki. Sasuke figured the two were in one of the sitting rooms discussing, _political bullshit,_ and dismissed the thought. He gave a pointed look to Haku, who kept his head bowed and Suigetsu, who returned the look with equal force. Sasuke just smirked at him, turning his head and heading to the counter. Grabbing a dish, he piled on various fruits and some eggs that were prepared on the counter. He proceeded to pour himself a glass of orange juice and take a seat at the far end of the table from Haku and Suigetsu. He promptly ignored them as he grabbed at the newspaper on the table.

 

“You always treat your guests with such disrespect?” Suigetsu scoffed out. Sasuke did not even glance up towards him. “Funny. I thought you Uchiha’s were more refined,” he taunted. “Considering what a glowing review your clan gets from the elders. Pfft, fucking bullshit.”

 

Sasuke lifted a brow and eyed Suigetsu. His lips were pressed in a straight line across his face, as Sasuke determined his response. “Hn.” He shook the pages slightly of his paper and turned his eyes back down at it.

 

“Fuck Haku, I feel sorry for you,” Suigetsu moaned out, “I can’t believe your stuck with these stick up the ass Uchiha’s. Maybe with a little luck, you will…”

 

“What kind of luck are you referring too Suigetsu-kun?” A silk deep voice vibrated through the room. Suigetsu straightened his posture quickly and looked to see Itachi and Orochimaru come into the kitchen. Itachi’s eyes bored onto Suigetsu as he padded almost in silence up to the table. Suigetsu eyed Itachi warily. Itachi stopped, folding his arms across his chest and seemed to be waiting for Suigetsu to respond. Sasuke smirked behind his newspaper. Haku stopped eating and continued to have his eyes lowered.

 

“W-with a little luck, umm…maybe Haku will be able to v-visit often, Itachi-sama,” Suigetsu sputtered out. “That is, if it is alright with you Itachi-sama.” Suigetsu gave a small bow with his head towards Itachi.

 

Itachi smirked and shifted his eyes towards Haku, who still had his eyes lowered. Itachi frowned. He still didn’t like this overly submissive behaviour. He hoped that when Orochimaru was gone, Haku would come to feel relaxed in the home and come out of his shell. His eyes lingered on the soft tresses of hair that fell around Haku’s round face. The small button nose was perfect for the symmetrical lines of Haku’s cheek bones. Itachi felt his alpha agree with the assessment, releasing a tickle of a shiver up his spine. Itachi glanced at Sasuke and then Haku. Yes, he had made a good choice for his otouto.

 

“Orochimaru and I will be in the dining room with our breakfast. Please join us.” Itachi voiced the words to the three seated at the table. He directed Orochimaru to the dining room and waved at Haku and Suigetsu to follow. Servants brought the breakfast dishes to the dining room table as the party of five began to eat, with Itachi and Orochimaru being the only ones conversing.

 

Sasuke eyed his betrothed subtly. His wolf was not pleased with the quivering omega who sat across from him. The wolf pulled at his emotions, making him feel annoyance, displeasure and completely uninterested. How he was supposed to mate successfully with one he obviously has no desire for? What was his aniki thinking? Irritation continued to surface and Sasuke excused himself, informing their guests that he was going to the office. He would attend to the library later, right now he needed to get away from this setup.

 

\--------XOXOXO-------

 

Naruto made his way to his office, his skin lightly pale, dark circles under his eyes, even his hair laid lifeless. With his hands shoved in his pockets, Naruto looked like the living dead and he felt it to. His night of waking in excessive tormenting pain with overwhelming despair and sorrow had him slip into a depression. Though he did not recall if he dreamed, the pain was fucking real and the emotional turmoil he experienced frightened him. _‘Far different from the damn hardons from last weeks nights. And to think I thought that was rough’._

 

“You look like hell,” a voice spoke from in front of him. Naruto didn’t see him coming as his eyes were trained on the ground. He slowly lifted his head to see Kakashi coming towards him. Naruto smiled half heartedly at him.

 

“Morning Kakashi-san. Didn’t sleep well the past couple nights, think I may have a bit of a cold,” Naruto replied, his eyes looking elsewhere than at Kakashi. “Don’t worry though, I took some cold medication, just waiting for it to kick in.” Naruto shuffled his feet slightly, shrugging his shoulders and looking uncomfortable.

 

“You’re a terrible liar Naruto,” Kakashi’s eyes softened as he grinned behind the mask, placing a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Come to my office as soon as you get yourself a cup of coffee.” He gave a light pat on Naruto’s shoulder then turned to head to his office.

 

Naruto hung his head. _‘Just great. Probably in shit now for lying about being sick.’_ He settled his belongings at his desk, grabbed his mug and Keurig pod and headed to the staff kitchenette.

 

He made his way to Kakashi’s office, knocking gently and going in when he heard Kakashi beckon him to come in. Settling himself on the chair across from Kakashi’s desk, he stared intently at his hot cup of coffee, his hands cradled around the mug as he waited for Kakashi to address him.

 

Kakashi finished with whatever papers he was working on, settling them to the side before leaning forward into his desk, placing his arms on the top and folding his hands together. His eyes crinkled up slightly as he was smiling behind his mask.

 

“Well Naruto, I would say it’s been about….say a month or so since you started? I wanted to know how you think you are doing and how you are feeling with the position?” he asked in a light friendly tone.

 

“Thank you sir,” he lifted his head to focus on Kakashi. “The people here are great, the work is invigorating and keeps me busy, and I really am finding I enjoy this type of work.” He gave a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He was so tired but he would grin and bear it.

 

“So have you managed to meet new people outside of the office? Start to establish some relationships with the locals?” His body didn’t move. Kakashi continued to lean slightly into his desk, hands still folded.

 

Naruto inwardly felt surprised at the question. Why would he care about his outside life? “Thanks for your concern sir, but I am doing alright,” he responded with a small smile. Naruto felt as if he was being interrogated for something that was frankly none of Kakashi-san’s business. His stomach fluttered with nervousness suddenly. The thought of scampering away and hiding ran through his mind. “I am still settling in Kakashi-san, still getting into the groove of a new life,” he quietly added as he lifted his coffee to his lips, eyes dropping slightly to avoid the continuous gaze.

 

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, it creaking slightly from the movement. Kakashi scratched the side of his head while tapping his fingertips on the arm of his chair. He stared to the side momentarily, as if he was thinking about something. He brought both his palms down onto the arms of his chair suddenly, creating a quick snapping sound of skin hitting the leather, startling Naruto briefly. “Well! I’m going to get straight to the point. I’m concerned Naruto. I received a report regarding a situation that you had at the police station.” He leaned forward again, crossing his forearms on the desk top as he fixed his eyes on the blond.

 

Naruto’s eyes widened slightly, his anxiety shot up as he tried to control the tremors now threatening to overcome his body. He grasped the mug in his hand tightly and tried to keep his face impassive as he struggled to keep eye contact. _‘Oh fuck! How did he…? But, I didn’t do anything wrong!’_  A host of worries streamed through his head like a ticker tape as he struggled to not panic.

 

Kakashi tilted his head in question at Naruto. “Now don’t worry, I just wanted to know your thoughts about what happened,” Kakashi laced his fingers together and propped his chin on them, his elbows on the desk top.

 

“Um.. umm…” Naruto began to lose control of his arms. He looked at the coffee in his mug as it began to slosh slightly. “I—I … Kakashi-san,” he whispered out. He couldn’t do this. His eyes flickered about the room as thoughts of that time at the station flashed through his mind. _‘How did he find out? The police said he was only a suspect because of his phone being found in the area. He didn’t kill anyone!’_ Naruto could feel his chest tighten up. Thoughts of his time in the cell, the police slamming him down like they do criminals, the glaring accusing eyes… he couldn’t catch his breath. His eyes widened as he couldn’t hold his mug. He was going to lose his job! _‘No! That can’t happen! Why me!?’_ He didn’t feel his mug leave his hands. All he felt was constant pressure on his chest, he couldn’t breath, it hurt. Then sudden onslaught of memories from the alley, the claws on his stomach, the heat on his cheek, the throaty voice… _“…my little one…”_ Panic began to flood through his mind. He suddenly couldn’t focus on the anything around him. His skin was on fire, his muscles spasmed. _‘No! No! Not again!’_ His mind was hazy as he couldn’t get air into his lungs. He fell back against the chair, his hands scratching at his chest as he struggled to breathe, his mind starting to shut down areas and all he felt was overwhelming fear as he began to panic.

 

\--------------------------

 

Sasuke was hovered over his desk as he suddenly shot strait up into his office chair, his heart banging against his chest, as it felt as if someone had just grabbed hold of his innards and yanked them out hard. His fist flew up to his chest quickly, grasping and pulling at the cloth as the pain ripped through his chest leaving him breathless. His wolf’s mental being suddenly was thrashing and clawing at all the emotional barriers, the effects pulsing out electric lashes of pain into Sasuke’s temples. It was the bar all over again, but worse.

 

He stood fast, only to have no strength in his legs and have his torso fall over onto his desk. His one hand clawed out on the top of the desk, the papers being crumpled and scattering all over. His other hand clenching and clawing at his chest as the tightness continued to consume him and left him gasping for air. The pain shuddering through his body, the electric shocks going through his temples, had Sasuke chocking out as he couldn’t get a full breath in. His vision began fading as his body began convulsing on the desk top.

 

“—Ju--….—Ju--…” he breathed out as best he could before his vision succumbed to darkness.

 

\-------------------------

 

“Holy shit! Naruto!” Kakashi flew out of his seat and around the desk to where the blond was hyperventilating. He grabbed Naruto’s face, looking into his blue eyes that were glazed over and fully dilated. He tapped Naruto’s cheeks, “hey, hey! Naruto!” Kakashi called out calmly. He started to blow lightly on Naruto’s forehead, “hey Naruto, can you hear my breathing? Come on, breathe with me now. Can you feel it?” Kakashi continued to blow on his forehead, making light whisper sounds with his breath as Naruto’s eyes flickered about. “Hey, yeah, you can hear me right? Listen to my breathing and breathe with me,” Kakashi continued to soothe talk while making whispering breathing noises that hit Naruto’s forehead. Kakashi watched as those blue eyes began to focus more often on his face. Kakashi began to tap in rhythm on Naruto’s shoulder with his breathing sounds, “there ya go, that’s it Naruto, breathe with me. Can you see the pictures on the wall Naruto? Breathe….Can you see the forest? Breathe….See the trees?”

 

Naruto’s eyes began to focus on his surroundings. He could hear and feel Kakashi breathing, trees? He blinked rapidly, staring into the distance trying to focus on a green area. _‘Trees…green…breathe…the forest…breathe…yes the forest. Running freely…breathe…I can smell the rain, I want to be there…breathe…’_ Naruto felt dizzy and nauseous. His head wavered a bit as his breathing became normal and he had trouble holding his head up. _‘Fuck… what happened…’_ He brought his one hand up and held it against his forehead, closing his eyes. His head now pounding, his stomach threatening to spew his breakfast, he quickly opened his eyes again to stop the nausea. He turned his head to see Kakashi’s worried gaze focused on him. He then realized Kakashi’s hands on his cheeks. _‘What the…?’_ Naruto froze, instantly worried about what just happened that had Kakashi-san suddenly inches away from his face and holding onto his head.

 

“Umm…Kakashi-san?” Naruto’s eyes widened in question as he stayed perfectly still.

 

Kakashi’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two blue eyes, apparently looking for something. He slowly removed his hands from Naruto’s cheeks and stood straight up. “You were hyperventilating from a panic attack,” Kakashi gasped out while running one of his hands through his gray locks. “Scared the crap outta me there! Thankfully I remembered what to do. Are you alright now?” Kakashi’s one hand stayed behind his neck, grasping a hold of the hairs while his brows furrowed in worry at Naruto.

 

Naruto leaned forward slightly, bringing his one hand up to his forehead his fingers massaging it. He felt exhausted, sweaty and not to mention a pounding headache. He closed his eyes briefly as he continued to rub his fingers around his eyes and bridge of his nose. “I don’t know Kakashi-san. I mean…thank you for helping me through that. I… it… well, how embarrassing.” A pink dusting settled on Naruto’s cheeks. “I haven’t had a panic attack since I—I was a kid. Fuck…I’m screwed up,” he moaned out, now placing his face in both his palms as he bent over his knees, trying to hide from his boss.

 

Kakashi knelt down, placing a hand on Naruto’s knee, his face now even with Naruto. “Hey, its alright there! You are not screwed up.” He spoke out in a kind firm voice and patted the knee in a comforting gesture. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened, but how about we do it out of the work environment ne? Come to my place tonight for tea and take today day off. Get some rest. I wasn’t kidding when I said you looked like shit this morning,” he snickered lightly at that. Naruto just let out a quiet moan as he rubbed his palms over his face. Kakashi got up and picked up a sticky note off his desk. “Here is my address, come around 8 tonight okay?” Naruto looked up, his eyes red rimmed, the dark circles more pronounced and his skin had gotten paler. _‘Yup,’ Kakashi thought, ‘he certainly looks worse.’_ Kakashi held his hand out towards him, inviting the blond to step up from the chair. “Let me help you,” he said, his eyes crinkling up to the familiar look of him smiling behind the mask.

 

Naruto grasped Kakashi’s hand and slowly got to his feet to ensure he wouldn’t get dizzy and to test his balance. His body ached in annoyance at the sudden movement and his energy depleted. “Thank you Kakashi-san,” he whispered as he took the sticky note from Kakashi. “After some sleep, I’m sure I’ll feel better by dinner time.” He stuck the sticky note in his pocket and made his way to the office door. Bed never sounded so much like heaven as it did now. He only hoped that he could make it there.

 

 

\------------------------------

 

Sasuke felt the throbbing of pain matching the pulse of his heart as he became aware of his consciousness. His eyes still closed, he evaluated his surroundings through hearing and senses before even thinking about opening his eyes. The pain pulsing behind his eyes like a taiko drum had him hesitant anyhow about opening his eyes anyhow. He could feel he was still in his office, he was lying down on one of his couches and was alone in the room. A light blanket was across his torso and a small pillow below his head. He slowly opened his eyes, the sun still shining bright into his office, the only difference now being that all the shades had been drawn. It was obviously still early in the day then.

 

He brought an arm up to his face, using his fingertips to rub the bridge of his nose as he took deep breaths and focused on how he became in this position. He recalled the sudden onslaught of pain that had taken his ability to breathe from the feeling of an intense pull of fear that raced through his pulse and had his wolf thrashing against the barriers, not understanding why the overwhelming pain and fear was suddenly present. The sudden assault of pain and emotions penetrating his mental and physical system was too much and he must have blacked out. Sasuke snorted at this theory. The thought of him passing out due to some pain and fear had him mentally belittling himself. An alpha can deal with pain and fear all the time! This was unacceptable! He continued to abuse his self worth as he heard the office door open. He remained on the couch as he heard the familiar footsteps of Jugo come across the office floor.

 

“I brought you some tea,” Jugo’s calm deep voice echoed quietly through the space. He placed the tea on the small table near Sasuke’s head and walked to the desk. Jugo began picking up the papers and office supplied scattered about around the desk. “I phoned Itachi-sama when you collapsed. He is on his way.” Sasuke inwardly groaned.

 

\----------------------------

 

Itachi looked over his translations.

 

_When he returned to his village, the people will instantly in awe of her beauty, her song and her charm. Her presence brought peace to the people and even beasts. Though many adored her, there were some that feared and scorned her as she was from an unknown land. He looked at this as jealousy, as he felt fortunate to have such happiness and health and shook off those who appeared envious._

 

_It came upon the year of the rabbit that the spirits of the mountain shook and cracked the land. The sky began to darken as black clouds hovered over the land and hid the sun._

 

Itachi hummed at his work. It was turning out to be an interesting tale of notes. He stretched his arms out over his head and felt his back pop. He had spent several hours thus far in the library as Orochimaru-sama tended to some of his duties that required his attention. He turned his head as he heard the library door open.

 

Suigetsu entered the library with Haku following quietly. Itachi raised a brow at their entry. Both stopped and bowed towards Itachi.

 

“Itachi-sama, Orochimaru-sama has requested if Sasuke-sama could show Haku a tour of the gardens,” Suigetsu spoke while holding his bow.

 

“I’m afraid that Sasuke isn’t present at the moment,” Itachi responded, “but I will be honored to escort Haku-kun. He should become more familiar with our home at least.” Itachi rose to his feet, making his way towards Suigetsu and Haku. “Come Haku-kun. I’m afraid with the chill of the fall, that the blooming season is over, but the gardens are still quite extraordinary during any season.” Itachi stopped in front of the two still bowing figures. “Please rise Haku-kun,” Itachi smiled slightly. It still aggravated him that the submission was embedded so thick, but he suspected with time, this quiet timid creature would blossom into a radiant flower.

 

The small figure stood silently, head still bowed, eyes cast down. Itachi tilted his head in question. “Come now, there is nothing to fear, do I frighten you that much Haku-kun?” Itachi chuckled slightly as he held out his open hand just below Haku’s face, careful not to touch the omega, but enough so the timid omega could see that Itachi was beckoning him to look up.

 

The tiny omega raised his slender round face and Itachi was hit with round black orbs that gave a small twinkle as they reflected the suns rays coming through the windows. He could see his own reflection in the sparkling orbs that captivated him instantly. A hint of red splashed on the cheeks that crossed over a strait petite nose that matched the round slender face perfectly. His lips were round with just the right amount of fullness that matched his features wonderfully. Itachi caught a scent of sage in the air, one of his favorite herbs. He felt his alpha vibrate with anticipation at this tiny omega in front of him. Itachi’s aloof face did not show what sparks flared within his mental alpha. Like a wave splashing into a shore, the emotions rippled through Itachi’s mind, triggering a host of alpha tendencies, rising to the surface. Itachi blinked and pushed his alpha down. He cringed slightly as his alpha fought back against the barriers with a snarl. The large round black orbs watched Itachi intently.

 

Itachi gave a small smile as he focused on Haku’s face. “Ah, there you are Haku-kun. Come, let us walk,” Itachi purred as he turned towards the door, folding his hands together as he walked. Suigetsu quickly opened the door, holding it as Itachi and Haku walked through. Quickly and quietly Haku followed Itachi into the hall.

 

\-------------------------------

 

 

Naruto shuffled along the sidewalk after leaving the train station, head slightly down, hands tucked in his pocket. After a long nap, he felt better, more rested, and thankfully it was dreamless sleep. So blank was his sleep, he had time to think during his dinner about the situations that have come up since he moved to this town. Since he began to think about it, he realized there was just too many situations to ignore.

 

_‘Lets start with the most freakish bull shit I’ve ever had to face, being a suspect for murder!’ Naruto snorted to himself._ Then the fainting in the subway, some questionable injuries, though he was always a tad clumsy he reminded himself, but these injuries were over the norm of being clumsy. Dreams that were leaving him either in distress or ridiculously horny.  Lately there has been the feeling that he has misplaced or was missing something. _‘That one is new for sure,’ Naruto hummed._

 

The black outs were becoming concerning. Awaking in his bed and not knowing how he got there, at least twice! It hasn’t been like that since…since… no, he didn’t want to remember those times.

 

Meeting Karin, he then smiled. Karin was kind and compassionate and he enjoyed her company. But then there was Sasuke. Naruto smirked. He definitely was an enigma, but a dark, handsome and damn sexy one and was always appearing to randomly float across his thoughts. Naruto knew he was attracted to both sexes since he was a teenager, thus his attraction to Sasuke did not surprise him. Though the guy was insanely attractive that it should be illegal, he was still an ass, and appeared to be socially inept. There was a spark of something when Naruto was faced with those deep black orbs that an inner being reached out and tried to pull him closer. Naruto couldn’t explain it, but it was intriguing.

 

Speaking of spark, the whole thing with Kiba. Did the guy want something more? Naruto found himself confused on the signals he was getting. Naruto smiled to himself as he thought of the strong built brunette man who appeared to show an interest and he guessed that he would just leave that one alone to see where it will end up.

 

Naruto glanced at his watch, he was on his way to Kakashi’s and didn’t want to be late. His eyes missed the large crack in the sidewalk as he tripped over it and ended up landing his nose into a chest. Shocked, he quickly grabbed a hold of the jacket that was covering the chest that stopped his fall and maintained his balance. Feeling incredibly embarrassed, Naruto felt his face flush as he slowly tried to stand up straight, feeling someone’s arms around him assisting his balance.

 

“Oh my god,” Naruto mumbled out quickly, “I’m so sorry, sorry, sorry.” He lifted his head up and pulled himself away from the other body. He brought his face up to look at the person that he almost tumbled with to the ground.

 

Light green grey eyes focused on Naruto, short ginger hair poked out in several directions as Naruto’s eyes looked over the man who appeared to be sporting a sneer. Baffled, Naruto began to step back from the man, only to be held in place by hands holding onto his arms.

 

“Hello Naruto, it’s nice to see you again,” the ginger haired man whispered harshly. “You have no idea how much we’ve missed you.”

 

Naruto felt the hands on his arms squeeze, hard. An inner pain laced with fear erupted within his chest. He felt the heat fall from his face as his body began to shake uncontrollably.  He shifted slightly only to feel a presence behind him. The man wasn’t alone.

 

“W-wh-who are you?” Naruto whispered out.

 

“Aw Naruto, I’m hurt you don’t remember,” the ginger whispered out as he pulled Naruto into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Now give your old friend a hug!” The ginger rose his voice as random people were still wandering around the area. _“Now, Naruto, lets go for a walk and…catch up, shall we?”_ Ginger whispered directly into Naruto’s ear as he ran his fingers into the blond hair and gave a sharp tug.

 

Naruto gasped slightly, his teeth were chattering, and his heart was slamming so hard on his ribs he thought it may push its way out. What could he do? “A-all right,” he managed to stammer out before he was turned forcefully and the ginger man wrapped an arm around his waist, giving him a tight squeeze. The friend of the ginger flanked on the other side of Naruto.

 

“Good boy, lets walk shall we?” Ginger nudged Naruto forward and pulled Naruto’s head so his ear was close to his lips, “my friend and I will cut you up quickly should you try to run, understood?” Naruto nodded slightly as his mind was fogged with fear. He had no choice but to walk alongside these persons that somehow knew his name.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Kakashi looked at his watch, while pacing his living room floor. It was 15 minutes past 8 and Naruto still hadn’t arrived. _‘Did he change his mind? Is he still not well?’_ Kakashi tried to come up with scenarios that wouldn’t have him thinking the worst. He wrote his number on the sticky note, he would think that Naruto would call should he not come or was running late. He ran his hands through his grey locks while he went to stand at the window, looking down the street. He lived on a quiet street, therefore there wasn’t as many persons wandering down the sidewalks as it would be in the more business district areas. He glanced at his phone, down the streets from the window and then turned towards the front door grabbing his jacket.

 

He trotted quickly down the sidewalk towards the train stop, knowing that Naruto would take the train to his place. Kakashi’s place wasn’t far from one of the business districts as he trotted quickly into the more lighted area. With more businesses in the area, the brighter the area was in the night. There were people still walking around the area, beggars sitting in the corners looking for change and random people doing ‘deals’ in the corners of buildings and alleys. Kakashi paid them no mind as his eyes racked the area he walked through. As he reached the train stop, he saw no signs of Naruto. He swivelled his body about, his eyes sweeping the area but to no avail. He ran his one hand through his hair again, pulled out his phone and looked at it. Still no call or text. He started heading back towards his home again when he saw an old friend and shop keeper.

 

“Rin! Rin!” Kakashi waved when his friend had stepped out from the front of a store, a garbage bag in her hand.

 

A short haired brunette girl stopped walking and looked towards the voice calling out. Brown eyes found Kakashi and she smiled while waving back to Kakashi as he trotted towards her.

 

“Rin! How are you! Good to see you!” Kakashi called out as he slowed and stood before her. His eyes crinkled up as he smiled at his friend from behind his mask.

 

“Kakashi-san! So good to see you!” the girl smiled. “Did you need anything tonight?”

 

“Thank you but no Rin. You are always thinking of me. I was just looking for a friend, he is late, and I’m worried he got lost!” Kakashi waved his arm up pointing to the train stop. “He is hard to miss, blond hair, about this tall,” Kakashi held up his hand to show how tall Naruto was.

 

Rin held her fingers up to her chin, she stood slightly slouched, appearing to be in thought. She looked up to Kakashi, “yes, there was a man like that, was walking with two others, one had orange reddish hair, short and had his arm around your blond friend. There was another man too, with your blond friend, he had longer red hair. They walked by about 20 minutes ago, that way.” Rin pointed opposite direction of Kakashi’s home.

 

Kakashi looked into the direction Rin was pointing. _‘Oh fuck, I hope they were his friends,’_ Kakashi thought to himself, his brows furrowed now with concern. He turned to Rin and smiled, “thanks Rin, you are always so observant! Talk again soon!” Kakashi gave her shoulder a squeeze when she smiled at him, and then he quick walked the direction that Rin had said they had gone.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Naruto couldn’t breath. He gasped for air as he struggled to bring a sense of what was going on. He didn’t know these men, but they knew his name. He felt dizzy and worried that he would pass out if he panicked. They continued to guide him along the sidewalk, making like they were good buddies, and he had no idea where they were going. “W-where are we going?” he stuttered out.

 

Ginger gave his side another squeeze. “We’ve missed you, we have so much to catch up on, now let’s go to my place shall we?” Another squeeze.  Ginger tilted his head into Naruto’s and gave a feral grin.

 

Naruto clenched his teeth. _‘What the hell, who are you Naruto? Why are you letting others push you around? Are you always going to be this weak!? It’s always been duck and cover hasn’t it!? Are you a man yet?’_ He began belittling himself and flexing his hands into fists, getting the blood to flow. He thought of situations where he felt weak, and it made him angry. He fed into that anger, coming up with more scenes that he had been annoyed with himself, feeding the irritation to make it grow like throwing more logs into a fire. His breathing began to steady into a strong beat of adrenaline instead of fear. He felt his breath begin to snort out through his mouth as his blood began to pump through his arms and legs, getting ready to strike.

 

Naruto suddenly stopped, his body going rigid to support himself as his captors would not stop and continue to try and pull him along. Ginger hair was first to try and pull, then turned his body to face Naruto, nose to nose. His green grey eyes narrowed as he bore down on Naruto’s deep blues.

 

“What’s the hold up, _Na-ru-to_ ,” ginger impatiently spoke out.  His eyes spoke volumes for Naruto to dare even try and defy him. He grabbed hold of Naruto’s one arm and gave a warning squeeze, his other arm tucked behind his back. “I have my piece ready to cut you up, so be a good boy and come along,” ginger spit out in Naruto’s face.

 

Naruto felt fury and outrage begin to flow through his body. _‘How dare these guys think they can push me around! How dare they think that I am weak!’_ He needed this, he wouldn’t go without a fight, he wasn’t incompetent damn it! He felt something hot within the core of his body, it felt almost painful but spread slowly from within deep, like dipping into a hot tub slowly. It was so hot though, he felt as if he was going to combust if it got any bigger. He couldn’t lose focus now though, he needed to get away from these assholes who thought he was nothing but some weakling!

 

Naruto growled at ginger hair who was staring him down. Naruto quickly raised both his arms and pushed against ginger’s chest, hard! The force of Naruto’s push was enough to make ginger stumble back and Naruto turn heel and run. The other man grabbed hold of Naruto’s arm before he could get a good start, making Naruto tumble onto the sidewalk. The red headed man quickly picked Naruto up by his arm and tossed him harshly into the darkness of an alley nearby. As Naruto flopped onto the alley floor, the long haired red head was already on top of him, pushing a knee into his chest and a cold blade against his neck. Naruto stopped struggling instantly, his body shivering with pent up energy and eyes wide and focused on his captor. He cried out as a sharp kick was delivered to his side.

 

“Fucking PRICK!” Ginger called out as he kicked Naruto’s ribs. “I tried to be NICE!” He yelled out as he delivered another kick to Naruto’s side. Naruto cried out in agony from the kick and the blade of the knife nicked his throat when the kick jostled his body. Ginger panted as he leaned over, resting his hands on his knees, glaring down at the blond under his partner’s knee. Naruto coughed out, his eyes were squinted shut as he breathed through the pain. “Trying to be a big shot huh?” Ginger sneered out. “Now we need to do this the hard way. Nagato, get him up.”

 

Streams of bright orange and red flames exploded out from underneath the knee that held Naruto’s body to the ground. Nagato was flung back from Naruto’s body several feet, as the flames erupted and licked at the air and began to encase Naruto’s form. Naruto’s body convulsed and arched off the ground, his head tilted back, his mouth open in a silent scream as his arms and legs splayed out like a star. His eyes open wide but unfocused and appeared empty. Ginger stumbled back, eventually tripping and landing on his ass. He crabbed walked backwards till his back hit a wall, his eyes wide with fear and awe.

 

Naruto’s body continued to convulse slightly, his back still arching, till his torso began to raise and his body came to rest on his knees. His body glowing red and orange now, giving off a pulse, and his hair appeared as if it was on fire as the impression of flames flickered from it. His chin was tilted to his chest, his arms and hands resting on his legs, his shoulders raising and falling as panting with growls mixed in could be heard.

 

Nagato groaned as he rolled to get up onto his unsteady feet. He glanced at the glowing reddish figure that was once his hostage and quickly looked to see where his partner was. He edged his way to his partner, watching the glowing growling figure that appeared to just be kneeling on its knees. He reached his partner, grabbing his shoulder to get his attention. “Yahiko, come…l-lets go…” he hissed out, still keeping an eye on the glowing figure. Yahiko looked up at Nagato, his eyes wide and he nodded his head and began to slowly get to his feet.

 

A deep growl erupted from the glowing figure as its head turned showing deep red eyes and a feral grin focused on the two men. The flames pulsed as the figure began to stand from its position, it’s deep red eyes and grin not leaving the two men who were now scrambling to their feet. The figure crouched slightly, as it prepared to attack but then it curled in its arms and tilted its head back releasing a piercing screeching howl.

 

Yahiko and Nagato covered their ears and stumbled out of the alley without looking back. The glowing figure fell upon its knees again, hands grabbing at its hair and pulling it downwards, letting out wails as it swayed its head about. The red and orange pulses appeared to lesson with each beat, as wails turned to heavy gasps and sobs, hands now grasping at its chest and pulling at the clothes. As the pulsing flames of colour seeped back into the body from hence they came, Naruto fell limp and unconscious onto the alley floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wanted to give a good long chapter as we come to the part where answers are going to be starting to come up and what not. Glad to anyone that stuck around with me, the story continues!
> 
> Happy thoughts :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: inluvwnaruto


End file.
